


The Slave

by Blue_Night



Series: The Adventures of the Roman Legatus Marcus Retus and his Friends [5]
Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Ancient Rome, Angst, BDSM, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Collars, Consensual Biting, Developing Relationship, Dom!Robert, Dom/sub-dynamics, Dom/sub/Dom, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Marking, Master/boy-relationship, Mentioned Abuse, Orders, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, Slavery, Spanking, Sub!Erik, Sub!Mario, Threesome - M/M/M, dom!marco, mentioning of non-consensual spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-04-29 14:25:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 81,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5130923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik, the young Mattiacer was the beloved boy of Baldur, the chief of the Mattiacers. When his Master is murdered by four assassins, Erik is sold to a slave trader who brings him to the proud capital Rome to sell him to a rich Roman. Erik is determined to never submit to another Master, especially not a Roman.<br/>What will happen when Marcus Retus, the young Roman legatus normally commanding camp Mogontiacum at the border to Germania buys him? Will he learn to trust him and even to submit to him freely one day?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The New Owner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoForGoals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoForGoals/gifts), [Half_Fallen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Half_Fallen/gifts), [superfragalistic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/superfragalistic/gifts), [funfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/funfan/gifts).



> What can I say? I love my Roman legatus Marcus Retus so much and I really love to write about BDSM and Dom/sub-dynamic, so it was too tempting to resist trying to combine both. I normally don't make living people slaves or criminals, but letting Erik and Mario be 'official' slaves in this fic was the best choice and slavery was common use in the Ancient world so writing about this world also means writing about slaves.  
> Be assured that I'll always write my characters with love and care regardless their official state.  
> With this story I will most likely dive deeper into the BDSM-world than I did with those parts of the series where Erik is the Master settled in the present and the football world. Please be aware that the slavery taking place in here has nothing to do with the Dom/sub-dynamic itself, only with the ancient times and the official state of Erik. I wrote a lot about this topic and the common prejudices in the other parts of my Master And Boys-series and I won't repeat myself here in this one. There will be no non-consensual sex, rape or abuse between my main characters here in this story, my Masters never abuse their subs, no matter whether or not they are owned as slaves. If you're not feeling comfortable with slavery in general, than just don't read this fic. All of you who know my other stories and me at least a little bit will know that I will write honest, sincere and careful about these topics.
> 
> My dear GoForGoals, I don't think that I'll ever need any other reason than you being absolutely amazing, wonderful and awesome for gifting a story to you, but here are three others, nevertheless: you loving Marcus Retus as much as I do, you loving and supporting my Masters And Boys-series that much and your wonderful story 'Save me' which inspired me to this one somehow.
> 
> Dear Half_Fallen: you wanted a story where two Doms take care of a sub. This is what popped up in my mind to that request. You'll have to wait a little bit for that part and I am sorry that it is not about footballers, but, I hope that you'll come to love my Roman Marcus as much as I do.
> 
> Dear superfragalistic: You were one of my biggest supporters during the last months, writing amazing comments under each chapter and making me believe in my writing skills again when the lack of feedback for my other stories made me question them. You even gave my original story a try and therefore, I'll write this one for you, as well.
> 
> My dear funfan: you always loved my Roman legatus Marcus as much as I did, I hope you will like the combination of him with my BDSM-world. I miss you.
> 
> My dear readers, some of you told me that you had problems with seeing Erik as a Dom and Robert as a sub. This story is for all of you craving for Dom!Marco, Dom!Robert and sub!Erik. You ca see here that I am not fixed on stereotypes and like to play with the characters I write about a little bit.
> 
> I hope you will enjoy this special story, it won't have so much chapters as 'Never Gonna Give You Up', I think, but that depends on my boys and what they'll want me to write about them.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day where Erik will be sold to his new Roman owner has come. Who will be the one buying him? Will the Roman biding for him really be that unworthy as Erik thinks he will be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is not so much action here in this first chapter, but Erik's background and his feelings about his destiny. 
> 
> One denarius was four sesterces and made of silver.  
> One aureus was twenty-five denarii and made of gold.
> 
> I used the money that was common in the time around 16 or 18 a.C. where most of my Ancient Rome stories take place.

_**Prologue:** _

 

_They came during the night while he slept peacefully and curled up into a small ball on the with straw covered ground at the end of his Master's bed, the collar around his neck a solid weight that offered him comfort and reassurance._

_The sound of a fight, groans and gasps and tearing garment, woke him up from his dreamless slumber, and all he could do was staring horrified at the bed where four assassins slaughtered his Master, the sheets soaking wet with his dark-red blood._

_His Master fought hard, but even a great warrior like Baldur, the chief of the Mattiacer, was couldn't stand a chance against four assassins, and he watched his Master die frozen in place, unable to move. The cry of rage and pain ringing in his ears was the last sound he heard from his Master before Baldur fell back onto the bed, his eyes staring brokenly at the dark ceiling of his own house where he had been murdered in._

_Someone dragged him up onto his feet, pulling roughly at the leash of his collar. “Ha, look at this boy! He will earn us a nice sum and_ he _,” the speaker spat out, “won't need his services any longer!”_

_He heard the three other men rummaging in the belongings of his dead Master and then, he was dragged out of the house and into an uncertain future, his slim body trembling in the cold night of the thickly wooded country called Germania..._

 

*~*~*~*

 

Erik sat up with a gasp, blinking as he tried to shake away the last shreds of the same nightmare haunting him in his sleep every time he managed to fall asleep for a couple of hours. It was still dark outside and he could hear the sounds of the other slaves sleeping on the straw in the cage next to him, soft groans and mewls that told him that the other poor creatures being trapped here with him must be haunted by similar horrible nightmares in their sleep as he was every single night.

The occurrences he had dreamed of had happened about one year ago and his journey had brought him to the city of Rome. The four assassins had sold him to a rich Roman businessman who lived in Colonia Claudia Ara Aggripinensium, and he had lived there for a couple of months, being supposed to be the fat Roman's new toyboy. But, his new Master was weak and not the least like the strong and powerful Teuton chief who had owned him before had been, and the fat Roman really hadn't known how to handle him.

Erik had stubbornly refused to give him what he wanted even when he had beaten him, and Titus Flavius had grown tired of him rather quickly and sold him to a slave trader, happy about the surprisingly huge amount of money Erik had earned him he could buy a more pliant slave with.

The slave trader Gaius Brutus, a cruel but clever man, had decided to take him to Rome and sell him there, assuming that he would get more money for him in the capital where a lot of Roman senators and politicians craved for such a handsome and attractive slave warming their beds.

The journey had taken them several weeks, including a trip with a galley over a rather stormy sea and after their arrival, Gaius Brutus had spent another three months with making sure that Erik would be in perfect shape and health to make him the star of the auction where he would be sold.

Today.

Today was the day Erik would be sold to a new owner and a slight shudder of disgust wrecked him as he thought of all the fat and ugly Romans who would watch him with greedy eyes, licking their thick lips while their tiny cocks stirred by the thought of Erik serving them in their beds.

Erik was determined to disappoint them. No one was able to replace his former owner, the strong and strict Master who had known so well how to handle him, treating him in a way that all he had wanted to do was submitting to him and serve him in the best way possible. Baldur had known how to arouse him and how to satisfy him, and Erik had never felt like his slave which he officially had been, but only like his beloved boy. Erik had been sold to Baldur to pay a blood guilt and his state as his personal slave had been completely different from the state he would have as a slave of a Roman. Baldur had been a Mattiacer like he himself, a respected leader and warrior and someday in the future, he would have given Erik his freedom back. Erik hated the thought of becoming another Roman's slave more than anything and he hated the city of Rome with all his heart. The Romans living here were all weak and indifferent and not worthy to be served. Neither of them could be the strong Dom he would submit to freely and willingly, and Erik suppressed a dry retch by the mere thought of another fat businessman or politician touching him with his fat and sweaty hands.

The sounds of Gaius Brutus' slave trainer opening the the door of the cage pulled him out of his dark memories and thoughts and Erik steeled himself for the forthcoming happenings. He could see the dark figure of the slave trader barking commands at his servants and his trainer standing in the doorway while the sun slowly rose over the horizon and he knew that when this day was over, he would be the property of another disgusting creature who considered itself worthy to own him and break him.

They would never break him. Erik, the Mattiacer would never submit freely to a decadent Roman, never give them what he had given Baldur, freely and happily.

The other slaves slowly woke up, whimpering and pleading, only Erik stayed quiet, even as the torrent of cold water poured over him and the other slaves hit him, making the others cry out and whine. He stood in the middle of the cave like a statue made of stone, letting the servants clean and dry him, rubbing oil into his skin to make it shimmer before they dressed him with a tiny black leather loincloth.

He ate the mush Gaius Brutus fed his slaves with, and he didn't fight like the other slaves when the servants chained his wrists and ankles, stepping out of the cage and onto the stage where he would be sold today.

Then, he stood there with his head lowered to the ground like the other poor creatures next to him did, but not because he felt scared and frightened, but to hide his defiance. He knew that him showing defiance would turn his possible new owners on and grant Gaius Brutus more money, and he wouldn't cooperate and do what they wanted him to do. They all thought that breaking his defiance would be an easy and arousing task without realizing that defiance could be expressed in many different ways. Erik didn't care about having a more or less livable life here in Rome, the only thing he really longed for was to see the thick forests of his beloved home Germania again, to feel to wind and the rain on his face again instead of the mercilessly burning sun shining on the proud capital, to leave his footsteps on the first soft and white snow when the long winter came back.  
He wanted to smell the fragrant air of the country where he had been born, but he knew that no Roman would want to live freely in Germania, they were all too used to the luxurious life in Rome to even consider that.

And so, Erik the Mattiacer kept his head down, standing with slumped shoulders in the line with the other slaves, listening to the offers and the shouts as the auction started and waiting for the slave trader to sell him to the next unworthy owner.

 

*~*~*~*

 

Marcus Retus, the Roman legatus of the fortified camp Mogontiacum lying at the border to Germania stood before the stage where Gaius Brutus had started to sell his slaves without even knowing what he was doing there. He wasn't happy to be away from his camp that had become his home, but he had to spend several weeks in Rome every year and so he had come back to the hated capital two weeks ago. He had been on his way home after an early visit at one of his old friend's home and come to an halt when he had noticed the stage with the slaves upon it.

Marcus couldn't have told what had made him stop here, but, one of the slaves had caught his attention. It wasn't so much that he was really a catch for the eye, handsome and of slender shape, it must have been something Marcus had seen in his eyes before the young man had lowered his eyes to the ground, a mixture of defiance, hate, grief and longing the slave obviously wanted to hide from the rich Roman citizens watching the slaves on the stage with greedy eyes.

Marcus knew most of them, senators, businessmen and retired high-ranking officers, and he had realized the second he had laid his eyes upon this slave that none of the older men waiting for the auction to start with their personal slaves in tow would be worthy to own this special slave. They would simply try to break him, not realizing that the sweet submission they craved for could only been given willingly and freely and never by force.

No, this slave would rather die than to submit to one of them, and them trying to break him would mean killing him in the end.

Marcus Retus wouldn't let that happen, no way. This slave would be his, and he would submit to him, freely and happily, no matter how long it would take Marcus to get him there.

Marcus pulled himself out of his thoughts and focused on the auction again. The two slaves next to the special one with the light-brown hair and the hazel-green eyes he had caught a glimpse of before he had lowered his head were sold quickly and the new owners dragged them along on their leashes without caring that they choked them. Marcus tried not to listen to their pained whimpers, regretting that he couldn't buy all of them. But, they would survive, submitting out of fear, and even though Marcus hated this thought, but, he knew that he could do nothing against it.

Marcus Retus had never treated his slaves with cruelty and brutality, but he knew that he couldn't do anything against slavery in general or the way other Romans treated their own slaves.

“This one is a very special slave, strong, healthy and you will have fun with him after you broke his defiance!” Gaius Brutus now praised the young man who kept his head lowered to the ground. Marcus was pretty sure that he did so not because he was scared, but because of his stubbornness. “You'll have to bid at least ten denarii for him.”

“Twelve denarii!” The slave of an older Roman with white hair shouted and Marcus suppressed a snort. He stayed silent and unmoved, listening to the slaves biding for their owners until the biding slowed down, having reached thirty denarii. Marcus had kept his eyes on the young man, noticing even the tiniest flinch as he listened to the biding and the money the hated Romans were willing to spend for him.

Good, the young man apparently understood Latin at least rudimentarily. Marcus understood and spoke the Teuton language fluently after having lived in Germania for more than four years by now, but, it was always good when the slaves living in his household understood and spoke Latin at least partly, as well.

“Two aurei,” he said, his voice calm and low, focusing his attention on Gaius Brutus while watching the young slave from the corner of his eye. The brunet hadn't flinched this time, but Marcus could see the tension in his shoulders.

Gaius Brutus licked his lips, his eyes flickering around to see if the other Romans would bid more than two aurei.

“Three aurei!” the slave of the white-haired Roman said after a dig in his ribs. Marcus knew the senator quite well and he also knew that three aurei were more than he could actually afford for one single slave.

“Four aurei.” The senator flinched, shooting Marcus a hateful look. Marcus gazed back, unimpressed, his face motionless. He wore only a simple white toga, not one of those with gold and silver adorned ones like the other bidders wore, but he didn't need to wear fancy and magnificent clothes to be impressive and intimidating.

Gaius Brutus waited for one more second, but when none of the other Romans bid more and he caught Marcus' glance, the young legatus looking at him with a raised eyebrow and every single inch of him showing the successful military leader he actually was, the slave trader hurried to nod his head.

“The slave is sold for four aurei!” He waved at his servant who unlocked the chain that had connected the slave with the other poor creatures, pulling him rudely from the stage to hand him over to the slave trader. Marcus waited until Gaius Brutus had reached him, handing him the leash of his new slave. Then, he took the leash, jerking his head at the slave's feet first and then his hands. “Unchain his feet and his wrists.”

Gaius Brutus stared at him, incredulously. “Are you sure you want that? He is strong and could try to escape!”

“No, he won't. Unchain him and don't let me repeat myself one more time, Gaius Brutus if you want to keep your business,” Marcus replied, his voice dangerously quiet.

The slave trader shrugged, taking the key his servant handed him, unlocking the chains around his ankles and his wrists. Marcus watched him untying the young slave, the leash hanging loosely in his hand. “Your servant can come to the villa of the legatus Marcus Retus tonight when the sun goes down to get the money. Do you know where it is?”

Gaius Brutus paled a little bit when he heard the name, nodding his head. “Of course, sir, of course. It was my greatest pleasure to do business with you, Marcus Retus!”

“I can't say the same, Gaius Brutus. Be assured that I will keep a close eye on you and your business. You'd better treat your slaves right or the emperor will learn about my doubts that you are capable of fulfilling your job like you should!” Marcus remarked, dryly, and the slave trader paled even more. “I will, Marcus Retus, I will. You can count on me!” he whined, bowing before the young Roman.

“Fair enough. Don't forget what I told you.” Marcus said and the other man stepped back with another bow until he had reached the stage hitting him in his calves and almost fell over it.

Marcus turned around to the young man, considering his new slave who hadn't moved, standing there in his tiny loincloth and with his eyes fixed on the stony ground of the place where the slave traders sold their goods.

“Look at me,” he said without raising his voice and after one moment of hesitation, brief, but noticeable, the brunet looked up and into Marcus' eyes. Marcus suppressed an amused smile when he saw the defiance the young man tried to hide from him. It wouldn't be an easy task to gain his freely given submission, but it would be worth the effort and Marcus liked his subs being strong, clever and defiant enough to live their own lives without him having to make all the decision for them much better than the scared and frightened creatures other Doms preferred. Submission granted only out of fear and abuse tasted stale and ugly and could never satisfy Marcus.

“What's your name, Teuton?” he asked and the young slave flinched ever so slightly again, but kept his mouth shut in the faked attempt of pretending that he hadn't understood the young Roman who had just bought him.

“I know that you understood me. I won't repeat myself, Teuton. Be sure that you won't like the name I will call you by in case you'll decide to keep playing the dumbfounded.” Marcus kept his voice quiet and his face impassive, waiting. The brunet obviously had expected him to get angry and Marcus could tell that his patience and calmness confused the young Teuton. He licked his lips and the Roman legatus could see several emotions flickering over the handsome face as the brunet fought an inner battle, his natural urge to submit to the strong Dom who was his new owner now fighting against the hate and loathe he felt against each and every Roman. It would be interesting to learn more about his history and what had brought him here.

“Erik,” the young slave finally said almost against his will.

Marcus gifted him with a brief nod. “Very well, Erik. I am Marcus Retus and you'll belong to me from now on. Come on, it's time to go home.”


	2. The Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcus bought Erik and is on his way home with him, now. Will Erik accept that he has a new owner or will he do something stupid and stay defiant?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter might be the last thing I post here in the football-fandom, I have to think about it for a couple of days. This morning, I got a truly hateful comment under the story 'Coming Out' in which the person who commented attacked me personally in a really hurtful way.
> 
> I always admitted freely that I see the posting here in AO3 as a two-sided thing: me writing stories and offering them for you to read them for free and you leaving feedback, kudos and comments, and discussing my stories with me in a appropriate and not hurtful way. But, my notes in 'Coming Out' were also meant the way I wrote it, you leaving feedback there being a visible sign that you share my opinion and would approve and support it if a gay footballer decided to come out of the closet. If I had only wanted to stroke my ego with another story and get as much kudos or comments out of it as possible, I would surely have written either another story, or written this story in another way.
> 
> This comment was full of hate and only meant to insult and hurt me personally. It did. I always loved to write stories for AO3 and especially for this fandom here, and the love most of you gifted me with lately was cherished and valued highly by me. Of course, you can say now that it was only one comment, but, this happened rather oftentimes ever since I started with my Master And Boys-series and I have gotten other truly bad comments since June. I deleted most of them, the one under 'Coming Out' I left where it is.  
> I have to think very carefully now if I want to face such hate and hurtful comments again in the future I get for stories I wrote with great care and a lot of love for you, because I really don't need to be attacked this way. My life isn't easy and I really don't need more hurtful moments. I will surely never stop writing, but if my stories are not liked and appreciated here, I will stop posting them and go back to writing for myself.  
> I will think about what I'll do during the next days and see to my original work and my Wraith, and I really hope that I will be able to come back to the football fandom and to you, as well, but, I can't promise anything right now. I am still shaken and the second half of this chapter took me twice as long as usual. 
> 
> I want to apologize to all of you who always gifted me with nothing but love and I do hope that you will understand me. Thank you.

The Roman turned around on his heels without any more words, starting off towards the other end of the place with firm and long steps, and Erik had no other choice than to follow him if he didn't want to be choked. He hurried to fell in step with him, glad that he could leave Gaius Brutus behind, even though he hated the thought of being the slave of another Roman again.

At least, this Roman was neither old, nor fat and ugly, quite the opposite. Erik had to admit that Marcus Retus was a stunning sight, of the same height as he himself was, of slender shape but with strong muscles and obviously well-trained. His hair was of a rich shimmering dark-blond and his skin was surprisingly pale for a Roman living under the merciless sun shining onto the capital.

Not that he would fall for him just because Marcus Retus had handsome features and a probably beautiful body hidden underneath his toga. For him, there were other things important than a pretty face and a worked-out body. Erik frowned, irritated about his musings. He shouldn't notice the Roman's obvious attractiveness, at all, and focus on thinking of a way to escape instead.

The leash attached to his collar hung loosely between them as they walked through the still rather empty streets at this time of the day, and Erik carefully took it into his hand. Maybe, if he wrapped it around Marcus Retus' throat, he could choke him until the Roman lost consciousness and then, try to escape...

The next thing he knew was that the leash was wrapped around his chest and his arms, and that his back was pressed close to the Roman's warm body, one pale arm over his sternum making sure that he could hardly move any longer while the other one enclosing his abdomen with Marcus' hand trapping his wrists in a steel-hard grip set strange sensations free in the lower regions of his body.

“You have either to learn to become much faster, Erik, or to give up your attempts to catch me by surprise,” his new owner's voice murmured into his ear, the Roman's warm breath ghosting over his cheek and making him shiver. The damn man hadn't even sounded angry, only amused, and Erik's vision blurred with the hate, anger and disappointment he felt for one moment.

“I hate you, Roman!” he hissed, desperately, and Marcus let go off him and gently turned him around to look Erik in his hazel-green eyes now shooting angry fire at him.

“I know, Erik. You have no reason to like me or trust me so far, and I won't hold your hate and anger against you and punish you for the feelings you are entitled to have until you'll know me better,” Marcus replied, his voice calm and understanding now. Erik blinked and snorted, hardly able to believe that the Roman wouldn't beat the shit out of him when they had reached his home.

“No, I won't beat you for your attempted attack.” His new owner considered him thoughtfully, and Erik got the impression that the blond Roman had the ability to read his mind although he tried to hide his thoughts from him. He pressed his lips to a thin line, casting his eyes down and Marcus Retus chuckled. “So defiant. Come on, Erik. I need to go home and you look as if you could do with a proper breakfast. I am sure that Gaius Brutus didn't waste a thought of providing you with food that was actually tasty and not only meant to feed you and keep you more or less healthy.”

Erik snorted again. “Why would you bother about your slaves enjoying their meals instead of only being healthy enough to do their work and serve you?” he sneered, not caring about his more than inappropriate way of talking to his new owner. This way, he would find out rather quickly what to expect from this admittedly rather uncommon Roman, and the sooner he knew how Marcus Retus would torture him and punish him for his defiance, the better.

“That would most likely be because my slaves are treated as what they are: human beings with rights and needs instead of properties,” Marcus Retus only shrugged, unimpressed. He wrapped the leash around his fingers and started to walk again, making sure that Erik could follow him without being choked.

Erik was too confused and stunned by the uncommon behavior of his new owner to object and fight against him any longer and followed him quietly instead, trying to wrap his head around the fact that Marcus Retus had been able to defeat him that quickly and easily. Erik might have been a slave for a rather long time, but, Baldur had trained him and fought with him and none of the fat and weak Romans he had met could ever have reacted that fast and trapped him like that.

There was more about the Roman Marcus Retus than meets the eye, and Erik knew that he had to be much more careful and cautious the next time he tried something like that.

 

*~*~*~*

 

Marcus hid his smile as he made his way towards his villa with his new slave in tow. The young Teuton didn't know him and of course, couldn't have expected him to sense the pull at the leash that quickly. Marcus was an experienced warrior, used to leading his soldiers into the battle instead of staying safely behind, and his instincts had warned him within the blink of an eye.

He didn't bear a grudge against the hazel-eyed slave though, he most likely would have felt disappointed if Erik hadn't tried something like that. The young man was like a rough diamond, waiting to be cut so he could shine in all his glory and Marcus would be the one cutting him, carefully, so he would become a real precious gem instead of a broken and shattered creature. His former Teuton owner had already started with that but died before he could finish his work, and Marcus felt gratitude and the strong will to finish what his predecessor had begun with.

Besides, this young man belonged to his home, to the thick green forests of Germania with its cool and fresh breeze and not to the capital of Rome where the merciless sun would burn him and the decadent way of life most of the Romans here in Rome appreciated would slowly suffocate him.

And Marcus was the one who could take him there and who _would_ also take him there. He suppressed a sigh when he finally reached his villa, not as ostentatious as so many other villas here on the hill Esquilin, the favored residential area of the rich Romans, but ostentatious enough to make his new slave falter in his step for one tiny second. Marcus preferred to live in his camp Mogontiacum, but he had seen to his villa in the capital becoming a true home, and it was beautiful place to live in.

Rufus, his housekeeper, already awaited him in the cool marbled hall as he entered his house, and Marcus mused about his longtime friend's strange ability to sense the time when he came home even though he hadn't told it to him beforehand. This time, he had done so, but his unexpected stop to buy a new slave had retarded his arrival, and Rufus must have waited for him for a rather long time. The red-haired Celt had been the first slave he had saved from a cruel fate when Marcus had been only a teenager, and Rufus had shared his bed for a rather long time until they had realized that it was a deep friendship that bound them together and not love and desire. Ever since then, Marcus had been sure that Rufus would cover his back and never fail him, and the next natural step when it had been safe enough for the young Celt had been to give him his freedom back.

Rufus on the other hand had insisted of staying his housekeeper and serve him wherever Marcus went and Marcus had let him, knowing that Rufus' loyalty and deep brotherly love for him had nothing to do with mistaken gratitude or the inability to live a life on his own.

Rufus wasn't a natural Dom like he himself, he was a switch with the tendency to dominate, and he had never had problems with submitting to his adored Master when they had still been lovers, but their new arrangement worked even better and Marcus smiled at his friend as he accepted the damp cloth Rufus handed to him to clean his hands from the dust being ubiquitous in the streets.

“Welcome home, Dominus!” Rufus greeted him with a bow. Marcus had given up telling him that he wanted to be called Marcus by him a long time ago. Rufus did call him Marcus in privacy, acting less formal and like the friend he was and not the servant, but the thought of missing the appropriate respect towards his former Master when he served him as his housekeeper, especially if other people were around had never occurred to the Celt and the young legatus knew how important this was for the red-haired man and let him do as it pleased him. If his friend needed to call him Dominus when he came home or when there were guests around, then so be it.

“Thank you, Rufus,” he replied, handing the cloth back to him. “This is Erik, he will join my household. I bought him this morning from Gaius Brutus who will send his servant tonight to get the four aurei I owe him.”

Rufus only nodded his head, taking the leash from him. “Of course, Dominus,” he said, not changing his behavior. It was up to his Roman employer to inform his new slave about his household and the Celt looked questioningly at him. “I shall see to him getting dressed properly and bring him to your private dining room afterwards. Antonia made sure that you'll have your breakfast as soon as you'd be back at home.”

Marcus smiled at him. “You were reading my thoughts again, Rufus, thank you.” He turned around to Erik who had stood stiff as a poker behind him since he had stepped into Marcus' hall. It was obvious that he was impressed against his will and tried to hide it.

“You will go with him and do as he tells you to do, otherwise, you'll have to face the consequences of your behavior,” the young Roman legatus said without raising his voice. He never punished his charges for no reason, but they'd always to face the consequences ensuing their behavior. The brunet's jaw worked and he pressed his lips to a thin line, but nodded his head.

“Very well.” Marcus turned around and left the hall without one glance back, feeling one pair of hazel-green eyes following him with confusion and one pair of dark-brown ones with slight amusement.

 

*~*~*~*

 

Erik had never felt intimidated by a Roman before this morning, but he had to admit that he felt intimidated now. He was a Roman slave for one year by now, and he had been punished oftentimes enough, but his owners had always been predictable and never managed to intimidate him, no matter what they had done to him. But, Marcus Retus was different from any other Roman he had ever met, and his Dom-aura and natural authority aroused the unwelcome urge in him to submit to him against his will.

To make things worse, he didn't know what to make out of the red-haired slave's behavior. The older Roman's aura was similar to Marcus' aura and Erik had never met a dominant slave who had submitted that gladly and willingly to his or her owner. Normally, they fought against their state as a slave until they were either able to escape or died, and Rufus obviously did neither of these two things, loving his owner with all his heart. How could that be? How could such a strong man be content with his unfree state and him having to serve another Roman?

Erik broke his head over this question as the other man dressed him with a simple white tunic and helped him into sandals after washing his from the dusty streets dirty feet.

Erik had realized that Rufus must be some kind of housekeeper, one of the 'higher-ranking' slaves and Rufus serving him personally instead of letting one of the other slaves doing it confused him even more, especially because he suspected that the red-haired man knew about his submissive nature. Rufus didn't speak to him despite the short orders he gave him and Erik felt too exhausted, frightened and confused to fight against him. He dressed in the hated white tunic and the linen briefs Rufus handed him, grateful that he could get rid of the too tight loincloth, and when he was ready, he followed the housekeeper through the corridors until they reached a wooden door.

“My Dominus is waiting for you,” Rufus said, opening the door, closing it behind him after Erik had stepped into the room, and then, Erik was alone with his new Master – again.

 

*~*~*~*

 

Marcus Retus lay on a comfortable lounger, considering him with an unreadable expression on his face, a plate with fruits, bread and cheese before him.

“Come here and sit down on the floor before my lounger, Erik,” the Roman said in this calm voice and Erik's gaze shot to the other lounger opposite the one where the blond man lay upon. He lifted his chin up in defiance and made his way to the place where Marcus Retus was waiting for him.

Of course, he was a slave and not allowed to lie down on a lounger. Rufus had removed the leash from the collar, but Erik still felt the cold metal enclosing his neck and he hated the feeling. The collar Baldur had gifted him with had been made of soft leather and Erik had loved to wear it and the feeling of safety he had drawn out of it.

He sat down on the floor with his legs crossed like he had always sat when he had taken his meals with Baldur, and the wave of loneliness and homesickness suddenly washing over him made his breath hitch in his throat. He averted his eyes from the Roman watching him attentively, staring blindly at the other lounger.

“Are you comfortable, Erik?” Marcus Retus asked him and Erik snorted, refusing to look at his owner and bow for him like it would have been appropriate. He didn't care about the damn Roman punishing him. All he cared about was the feeling of emptiness and longing turning his stomach.

“I asked you a question, Erik. Don't make me ask it again.”

“Because you'll beat me then, Roman? I don't fear you beating me. And to answer your 'question' – why would you care about me being comfortable or not? You are my owner and lying on a lounger while I am your slave and sitting on the floor like every good slave should, right?”

There was a rather long silence and Erik tensed up, waiting to be punished for his impudence.

“You are a Teuton, Erik, a Mattiacer if I'm not mistaken, right?” Marcus hadn't moved and his voice was still calm.

Erik reluctantly turned his head to look at the Roman with narrowed eyes. “You know that I am a Teuton. And yes, I am a Mattiacer,” he replied, hesitantly.

Marcus nodded approvingly his head. “Do Teutons lie on loungers when they eat, Erik?”

Erik frowned. “Of course not, they sit on the floor!” he objected with a disbelieving shake of his head. What a stupid question! No Teuton would ever have thought of lying down to eat. At least not the real Teutons. Only the weak and decadent Romans needed to lie down all of the time.

“I see. Tell me Erik, are you proud to be a Teuton?” Marcus inquired, his voice sounding curiously and slightly amused.

“Of course, I am proud to be a Teuton!” Erik shouted, scowling at his new owner. “I am not a God-damn weak Roman who has to lie down for eating!”

Marcus smiled. “Alright. Then, please tell me, my proud Teuton, why are you so angry about me actually treating you like a Teuton? I could have ordered you to lie down on the other lounger. But, I respected that you are a Teuton and prefer to sit on the floor while eating. Do you want me to treat you like a Roman, Erik? I can do that, of course, if it'll help you settling in here.”

 

*~*~*~*

 

Marcus watched countless emotions flickering over the brunet's face as Erik stared at him with a stunned and rather stupid expression on his face. It was apparent that his defiant new sub hadn't expected this explanation and didn't know what to answer to that.

Finally, he swallowed, trying to look offended instead of taken aback. “Don't tell me that I'm sitting here because of you respecting me being a Teuton. I am sure that you make all your slaves sitting on the floor before your lounger.”

Marcus' expression didn't change. “If I wanted to treat you only like my slave, I would have ordered you to _kneel_ before my lounger, Erik. A slave would have to kneel with his head lowered down at the floor. I told you to sit like a real Teuton would do. You are free to use the other lounger if it'll make you feel more comfortable. Or,” he paused, his eyes fixed on Erik's hazel-green ones, “I will sit down next to you if you want me to do that. You only have to ask me.”

Erik's jaw dropped and Marcus suppressed a tender smile. His young Teuton was a real treasure and Marcus could feel the soft tingle of desire deep in his groin. Getting Erik's willing submission would be worth every effort, that much he knew for sure.

“Don't tell me that you would actually sit down on the floor! You are a Roman! No Roman sits down for his meal just because an unimportant slave asked him to do so,” Erik accused him and Marcus smiled at him.

“You are not an unimportant slave to me, Erik. And I might be a Roman, but, I am flexible and used to sit like most soldiers are. So, tell me, would you prefer to lie down on the other lounger, me sitting on the floor next to you or you sitting and me staying where I am?”

Erik licked his lips, unsure what to answer to Marcus' question. “You staying where you are,” he eventually snapped, and Marcus could see that he only said that because of his defiance and not because he actually felt more comfortable this way. But, Marcus accepted his choice with a nod.

“Very well. There is a plate with food for you.” The blond pointed at the plate on the small table placed at the headboard of his lounger. Erik shot him a mistrustful look before he reached out and grabbed the plate, putting it on the floor in front of him.

For a while, they ate in silence and Marcus gave his young charge the time he needed to collect himself again.

When Erik pushed the plate away, he could see that he fought with himself, obviously wanting to ask a question.

“You are allowed to ask me the questions you need to know the answers to when we are alone, Erik. You won't speak to me without my particularly given permission in case we're not alone, though and you'll better not forget that. So if you need to ask me something, now would be a good time.”

Erik looked at him and Marcus could see that his calm but strict behavior gave him the safety the young sub needed, even though he still fought against him because he was one of the hated Romans.

“You told me that you'll treat me like a Teuton and yet your slave Rufus forced me to wear a Roman tunic!” Marcus could hear in his voice that he was still upset about that.

“Rufus is my housekeeper, not my slave. He is a free man. And you wearing a tunic without trousers has something to do with you being the only Teuton here at the moment and me having only Teuton clothing for the winter which you can't wear here in Rome without overheating. I will see to you being able to wear your own clothes as soon as possible – as long as you don't have to accompany me to another place somewhere else in the city. You need to wear Roman clothes when we're out or I'm having guests for your own security and for the safety of me and my household, understood?”

The Mattiacer stared at him in surprise, but relaxed slightly as he nodded his head, the defiance that had been still visible in his eyes fading a little bit. Marcus relaxed, too, relieved that Erik was reasonable enough and didn't want to put other people into danger just to insist on him showing that he wasn't a Roman, but a proud Teuton.

“I will also remove the collar after our breakfast. My slaves don't wear collars,” Marcus told him, watching closely the younger one's reaction.

This made Erik frown and snort again. “Your slaves don't wear collars? It is the easiest way to chain them and keep them from trying to escape.”

Marcus smiled at him. “My slaves don't need to be chained. They would never think of trying to escape, Erik. And you won't try to escape, either.”

“Why are you so sure about that?” Erik wanted to know, and his voice sounded more curious than defiant or mistrustful.

“Because you want to go back to Germania so badly, Erik, and because I am your quickest and safest opportunity to go back to your home. I am Marcus Retus, the legatus of the fortified camp Mogontiacum lying in the neighborhood of the territory where your tribe lives, and you would be stupid if you tried to escape from my household. And you might be defiant and hate each and every Roman, Erik, but you are definitely not stupid. I don't need to chain you to make you stay with me because you will stay freely with me. You want to go back to your home? I am the one who will see to that.”


	3. The Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcus told Erik who he is: the commander of Camp Mogontiacum near the territory of his tribe. How will Erik react?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your overwhelming feedback to the last chapter totally stunned me and I have no appropriate words to thank you for your more than outstanding support. Your lovely words and encouragment touched me, deeply and all I can say is: thank you a million times for all the love you gifted me with. Please, keep up your support and tell me what you think of this chapter, as well, each comment and kudo for this story is cherished, appreciated and loved more than I can tell you. You make me so happy with that and all I can hope is that I will make you happy with this chapter, too. 
> 
> This story has a much slower burn than I had planned, but this might be a good thing, perhaps. This chapter almost wrote itself, I was only surprised by Erik's first reaction to Marcus' words, I wanted to write it in another way, but, my defiant Teuton didn't let me and dictated me how he wanted it. But, read for yourself and enjoy their battles with words...

Erik stared at Marcus Retus, totally taken aback by his revelation.

“You are the commander of Camp Mogontiacum?” he finally managed to croak out, surprised by the hoarseness of his own voice.

Marcus Retus watched him attentively, the smile still ghosting around his lips. The damn Roman had known that he would stun his new slave with his words, and he was obviously pleased that Erik reacted the way he had wanted him to react.

Suddenly, Erik saw red with fury and before he even knew what he was doing, he shouted hatefully: “You planned all of this!! You were the one hiring those assassins who killed my beloved Master, the best Master ever! Baldur was a great chief but you wanted him out of the way to claim his boy – me – and, and... it's your fault that he is dead because you ugly and greedy Roman wanted what he had...” Erik's voice cracked and he bent forward as a the sharp sting of despair shot through his stomach. He was alone, the only Teuton in a city full of decadent Romans, the slave of the one being responsible for the death of his beloved Master, totally at his mercy and incapable of revenging Baldur, the most wonderful Dom he could only imagine.

Erik wrapped his arms around his knees pulled up to his chest, burying his face into them and starting to sob as the realization of his horrible future crashed him. He didn't care whether or not Marcus Retus would take his tears as a sign of weakness, laughing at him, he didn't care whether or not he would beat the shit out of him for his words, the feeling of utter despair and loneliness making his heart clench leaving no room for anything else.

The solid weight of a warm hand rhythmically stroking his hair made him flinch, but he was too weak to pull away and fight against the Roman, his wounded soul and heart craving for the soft and tender touch of another being, even when this being was his most hated enemy at this point. The hand continued to stroke his head as the storm of grief, sorrow and despair washed over him, crashed him, shook him, his tears wetting his bare knees, rolling down on his legs and leaving a small puddle on the blinking marble tiles.

Erik didn't know how long he sobbed his heart out and shed heavy tears and when the storm of his emotions finally subsided, he felt as if his body was drained off every ounce of liquid. His throat hurt and his eyes stung, but as strange as it was, he felt as if a heavy load was eventually taken from his shoulders, and he slowly lifted his head up to face the man who was responsible for his sorrow and to also face the punishment surely awaiting him now.

Marcus Retus had knelt down beside him and this surprised Erik again, he hadn't thought that the Roman military leader of such an important camp would kneel down instead of staying on his lounger and just reach out with his arm to stroke him. The blond Roman slowly drew his hand back when Erik looked at him.

“Will you punish me now, Roman?” he asked, his voice raw from his crying.

Marcus returned his gaze calmly and friendly. “No, I won't, Erik. I would never punish one of my charges for what they do or say when they are truly desperate and hurting all over.”

Erik frowned. “Not? But I meant what I said – I still mean it!” he couldn't help but spit out. The young Teuton didn't know what it was making him being that defiant and disobedient, provoking his new owner that way. Any other Roman he knew would already have taken the whip to beat him until he lay bleeding and unconscious on the floor. Did he wanted to be beaten? And if he did, then why did he wanted to be beaten? To finally feel something again? Anything despite the numbness and desperation filling his heart, his soul and his mind?

“I know that you meant what you said _when_ you said it, Erik. As I told you before, you don't know me so far and you're entitled to have these feelings. I would never punish you for the feelings you have, Erik. I might have to punish you for the actions arising from your feelings when you will know me better, but never by beating you. You will have to face the consequences of your own deeds and behavior sooner or later, but not today and not tomorrow. You're deeply hurt and desperate and me punishing you right now wouldn't help matters. You simply acted like a wounded and scared animal that snaps at everyone who's trying to help it, and that's a normal reaction and nothing that would deserve any punishment,” Marcus explained patiently, and his calmness and understanding let some of Erik's hate and defiance fade.

“I am sorry for my outburst,” he mumbled, casting his eyes down. He flinched when he saw the puddle of his tears on the tiles. Marcus surely would make him clean the floor later, making sure that his floor would be as spotless as it had been before his new slave's outburst.

The Roman laid his hand under his chin to lift his head up again. “Don't be, Erik. You obviously needed it. It will help you to heal. The Master you loved was killed in the cruelest way possible, by four coward assassins murdering him in his sleep, and you apparently didn't grieve about your loss and his death until now. You have all right to mourn him, he was a good man and deserved your love.”

Erik stared at the other man still kneeling beside him and his sudden and unexpected strong urge to nestle against him, seek warmth and comfort in his embrace and to submit to the impressive Roman and ask him to take care of him stunned him as much as Marcus Retus' revelation who he actually was had stunned him. He jerked his head to pull his chin out of the tender grip, and the blond Roman let him, his expression not changing from friendly to annoyed. Erik needed some physical distance after he had bared himself and his emotions to the Roman who held the key to his well-being, his freedom and everything that still mattered to him.

Marcus seemed to sense it because he moved away from him and lay down on his lounger again. He turned on his side with his chin in his hand and the weight of his head supported by his forearm and his elbow. “You are a clever young man, Erik, and even though you meant what you said earlier in your anger and sorrow, but I am sure that you will realize the stupidity of your accusation by thinking more carefully about your words.”

Erik who had wrapped his arms around his knees again, crouching beside Marcus' lounger stared up at him, his beautiful but now red and swollen eyes only big rounds.

What the hell did Marcus Retus mean with that?

 

*~*~*~*

 

Marcus watched various emotions flicker over the handsome features of his newest charge, and he had a hard time with keeping his face impassive and his left hand lying in a relaxed position on his thigh as the strong urge to reach out and console the young Mattiacer overwhelmed him again.

It was clear that the defiant and desperate Teuton was too confused to see how stupid his accusations had been, but, he waited patiently for him to draw the right conclusions himself.

Erik frowned, lifting one hand to his eyes to rub the stinging dry feeling his crying had left out of them. Marcus stretched himself to reach for the goblet filled with fresh water flavored with some herbals and hand it to the young slave. Marcus preferred to drink water during the day instead of wine or cervisia like most of the Roman citizens did. He wanted to have a clear head and even though the wine was normally diluted with water, but the alcohol would have some effect sooner or later, nonetheless, and Marcus didn't like that dazed feeling the slight drunkenness brought with it.

“Thank you,” Erik murmured, taking the goblet with shaky hands.

“Drink carefully, your stomach might be upset after your breakdown,” Marcus recommended, gently, and the brunet blushed with embarrassment but followed his advice and only sipped from the delicious liquid.

When he put the goblet down, he looked at Marcus again. “You are the commander Baldur talked to me about, aren't you?” he asked, his hesitant voice filled with doubts.

Marcus nodded his head. “Yes, I am said commander. You seem to doubt that?”

Erik bit his lip, but he didn't avert his eyes. “Baldur always spoke highly of you. He never told me your name though, but you were the only Roman he considered worthy and equal, admitting that you were a great warrior in his opinion. In fact, you were the only Roman he had ever trusted. Not that it means that I'll trust you just like that!” he added, his voice defiant again.

Marcus chuckled with true amusement. He would have been disappointed if his beautiful and intelligent new sub would have given in that easily to his desire and the instinct that told him that Marcus wasn't the bad guy he wanted him to be. Of course, he had to fight against him for a while longer, even more because he hadn't had the chance to really mourn his loss until now.

“I didn't think so, Mattiacer,” he said, pursing his lips, thoughtfully. “You seem to have a hard time believing that I am the commander Baldur talked about. Why?”

Erik's blush deepened. “Because you're far too young to be him!” he blurted out. “Baldur was an experienced man in his middle ages and he praised your skills and your own experience when it came to battles, tactics and diplomacy and you're far too young for all o that!”

This time, Marcus suppressed his laughter. “I'll take that as a compliment, Erik,” he only said, friendly. “But yes, I am the commander he talked about.”

Erik shot him a challenging look. “That doesn't mean that you couldn't have done what I accused you of. You could have hired those assassins to get rid of him, nevertheless!”

Marcus had waited for the brunet to say that and he didn't feel any annoyance. Erik was right, a lot of 'honorable' men had acted this way and would act so in the future. Brutus, who had conspired against Julius Caesar was the best example for that.

“You're right with that, Erik. But, if I had been the one hiring the assassins, I surely wouldn't have done it only to get you. You're important to me now, but, I didn't even know about your existence before today. I knew about Baldur's dominant nature the minute I met him for the first time and of course, I suspected that he must have a sub, either male or female. But, we never talked about our private life, Erik. We talked about politics and our cultures, about truces and peace, but never about our most private needs,” he said and this made Erik froze in his movement.

“But, I thought, when you bought me... I thought that you had recognized me... you knew immediately that I was a Teuton, a Mattiacer...” the young slave stammered and Marcus nodded his head.

“Yes, I recognized your Teuton features, Erik. Other Romans might have taken you for a Celt. But, I had no clue that you had been Baldur's boy,” Marcus said and Erik bit his lip again. The blond Roman smiled at him. “Do I look to you like someone hiring four assassins to murder someone I negotiate with to form an alliance and a peace treaty, just to be able to get their subs? Plus, do I look like someone letting those assassins betray me without acting on it and waiting one year to finally buy the sub I let their Master be murdered for on a market for quite a lot of money?”

Erik turned crimson when he eventually realized the stupidity of his accusations after hearing it from Marcus' mouth. But, there was something else behind his embarrassment and shame about his dense behavior, the hurt feeling of being unimportant, unworthy and rejected after the Roman's blatant words.

“No, you don't look like someone who would be like that,” he whispered, turning his head away. Marcus slipped from his lounger and sat down on the floor beside him. “Erik, look at me.”

He spoke gentle, but it was a clear order, and the young man reluctantly turned his head and stared him in the eyes, his lips pressed to a thin line.

“If I had known about you, met you beforehand back then when Baldur was still alive, I surely would have wanted you for myself. But, I would never have murdered your Master to get you. I would have challenged him, trying to fight for you in a honorable fight. But, I didn't know about you. I am just glad that I found you today. You might be right with your accusation that I was the reason why Baldur was killed, but not because I hired some assassins. There are enough Romans and Teutons not wanting me to build an alliance with your tribe and at least a few of them might be capable of weaving such a plot and hiring killers to murder either Baldur or me myself. I am sure that someone else is responsible for this horrible deed and I won't rest until I found out who that someone is.” Marcus looked Erik straight in his eyes and after a minute or so, Erik relaxed and the hurt expression changed back into deep grief and sorrow about his loss.

Marcus had to admit that he felt actually jealous of Baldur for the deep, unquestioning love Erik must have felt for him and obviously still felt. “Baldur was an astonishing Dom and I understand that you loved him that much, my defiant Teuton. I'd rather fought for you with Baldur and lost this fight than seeing him dead and you that unhappy, Erik,” he said in the attempt to console him. He had never had such strong feelings for any sub before and surely not after knowing him for hardly more than only two hours. Marcus would do everything he could to win Erik's freely given submission and his love, and the first step to do so was to acknowledge the Mattiacer's love for his former Master and to allow him to mourn his loss.

It would be hard to just stand there and watch the young man he desired so much grieving about another Dom, but Marcus was willing to endure that if it meant that Erik would finally open up to him, no matter how long it would take.

 

*~*~*~*

 

This was the third time that the Roman's words stunned Erik into silence, but he could see the honesty in the amber-golden eyes of his new owner and after re-thinking his words, carefully, Erik had to admit that his accusation had been more than dense.

Marcus' explanation was logical and Erik found himself willing to believe him. “Baldur was the first one who didn't give me the feeling that I had to be ashamed of my feelings and my true nature. He taught me that my submission was a precious gift and not a weakness and with him, I could be myself for the first time in my life. With Baldur, I felt more free than I had ever felt before, even though I was his slave and had been a free member of my tribe before,” he mused, tilting his head to the side to watch the Roman's reaction.

Marcus didn't smile, he only looked back and nodded his head with approval. “Your Master was right with that and he was wise to teach you to be not ashamed of your true self any longer, Erik. You're not weak, at all. Quite the opposite, you are one of the strongest men I've ever met, others wouldn't have survived what you probably went through without breaking.”

Erik considered that for a while and Marcus gave him the time he needed to come to terms with all his feelings and the things he had just learned and realized. “What am I for you?” he finally dared to ask. Marcus Retus had told him that he would have fought for him and Erik could see the sparks of desire in the golden depths whenever the Roman looked at him. Marcus didn't act on his desire for now, but, this could change, easily and even though Erik didn't think that he had murdered his Master any longer, but this didn't mean that he was willing to submit to him, freely.

“Firstly, you are one of my charges now, Erik. You are my slave as you have been Baldur's slave and this won't change anytime soon. It is better this way and for your own protection, believe me, young Teuton. You will have to obey my orders and you will face an appropriate punishment if you won't, but I won't beat you or abuse you in any way, and you will find out that I am not a cruel Master who humiliates and tortures his slaves like other Romans do. I respect your culture and you being a Teuton, and I will treat you like one as far as I can without endangering my household and my family. You will stay with me and I will take you with me when I'll go back to Mogontiacum. I have to spend a couple of weeks in Rome each year, but, I will go back to my camp and you will come with me, so don't even think of trying to escape. You will get back to your home with me much faster than you could ever go there on your own. I will also not rest until I'll have found out who the one was hiring those assassins who murdered your Master and my negotiation partner. Baldur wanted peace and it is my duty to find his murderer and grant the peace in my territory. Everything else – let's wait and see. Now, it is time for your first lesson, Erik. Besides, I want to remove this collar Gaius Brutus forced upon you. I can see that you recovered enough, and there are other things I'll have to see to today, as well, so get up and come with me.”

The Roman stoop up in one single, elegant move and Erik followed his example, too confused and impressed by his speech to object. His mind was racing with his thoughts as he walked behind Marcus, musing about what his new owner had said.

Marcus had been right with what he had told him about the chains. The prospect of going back to his beloved home, his wonderful Germania, together with the possibility that he would be able to find out together with the Roman who the murderer of his beloved dead Master was, tied him much firmer and closer to Marcus than any metal chain could ever have done. The impressive Roman didn't need to collar and chain him, Erik would stay freely in his house, waiting impatiently for their departure and for the time being, he would obey his orders. But, he wouldn't submit to him, no way. Marcus desired him and Erik certainly would have to serve his needs, his only hope that the Roman had been true with what he had said about abuse and cruelty. At least, he was attractive and not as ugly as his former Roman owner had been, so serving him would probably not be as awful as serving the other Roman had been.

But, his love and his submission still belonged to Baldur, and Erik couldn't imagine to love anybody else the way he had loved him. No, Marcus Retus would find himself disappointed if he thought that his speech had changed anything between them.

Erik sighed as Marcus stopped before a closed door, sensing that this was the room where he would get his first lesson, and the young Teuton was pretty sure that he knew exactly what kind of lesson would await him behind this door.

The brunet took a deep breath, straightening his shoulders. He had survived Baldur's death and the horrible year as a slave and prisoner of Titus Flavius first and then, Gaius Brutus, and he would survive the lesson Marcus Retus wanted to teach him, as well, the thought of returning to his home and finding Baldur's murderer keeping him alive, no matter the cost.


	4. Two Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcus told Erik who he his and Erik finally started to mourn his loss. Now, it is time for his first lessons. Will they be what the Teuton expect them to be or can his Roman owner surprise him again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually should update some of the other stories, but, I had the start of this chapter clear in my mind and wanted to write it down before it slipped again. The end is different from what I planned and the story has a much slower built than I thought, so there will also be more chapters, I guess, Marcus and Erik are pretty stubborn when it comes to them telling me their story.
> 
> My dear readers, please share your thoughts with me and leave feedback in any form, because as the author being so close to the story, it is sometimes hard to tell whether or not I stay on the path I want to walk upon, meaning in this case if I'm able to portray the roles of Marcus and Erik the right way and if it stays clear enough that Erik's submission Marcus wants to have has nothing to do with him being officially a slave and his master forcing him into anything. Writing a story is different from reading it without knowing the whole plot the writer has in mind, so please, don't hesitate to tell me your opinion. Constructive and careful criticism that isn't meant to only hurt or insult is appreciated and helpful to stay on the right track because my stories are always meant to entertain you and provide you with some carefree hours and without you telling me if I'm still doing that, it is hard to tell if I succeeded with my intention.  
> A huge thank you to all of you who will do. :-)

Marcus led his new charge through the corridors of his villa, very aware of the confusion, mistrust and helpless anger coming off in waves of the brunet Teuton. He didn't like it that he couldn't give the younger one the time he would have needed and also deserved to settle in in his new home and role, granting him at least one day to rest and grieve, but time was pressuring him and he needed Erik to be fit when he would leave Rome again in a couple of weeks.

He stopped before the room to his private office where he saw to the demanded parchment work that came with his duties as the military leader of a huge and important camp, and where he kept the large ring with the various keys to open doors and the collars of his charges in case they wore some when they joined his household.

Erik stopped behind him and the blond Roman legatus didn't need to see his face to know what he was thinking, his hate, despair and frustration about what he expected Marcus to do filling the air with the sharp stench of distress and fear.

Marcus said nothing, just opened the door and walked into his office without turning his head to make sure that Erik the Mattiacer followed him. He kept the ring with the keys in the drawer of his desk and the key to the drawer on a small golden bracelet around his wrist. The key was attached to the underside of the bracelet, well-hidden from prying eyes and he shot a quick glance at the young slave who had stopped in the doorway, stunned by the unexpected sight of an office instead of a bedroom, looking around and his attention not focused on his new master as Marcus took the small key out of its hiding place.

Marcus opened the drawer, pulling out the keys which made silent jingling sounds as they clattered against each other.

“Come here, Erik, I want to remove this damn collar.” Marcus spoke quietly, but his words were without a doubt a clear order, and the Teuton blinked as if waking up from a reverie and stepped to him without objection.

His scent filled Marcus' nose as he entered Erik's bubble to put the key into the lock of the collar after looking for the right size. Marcus could still smell his fear and anger, but there was also the tempting natural fragrance of a young and healthy male to taste on his tongue, musky and much more enticing than the Roman would have liked it to be at the moment. Marcus couldn't allow himself any distraction from his task and so he breathed only flatly, hoping to keep Erik's scent penetrating and overwhelming his senses at its minimum this way.

The young slave stood perfectly still, reminding Marcus of a rabbit sitting before a sizzling snake as he fumbled with surprisingly clumsy fingers to open the lock of the hated collar, only his hitched breathing giving away that he was as much disturbed by their closeness as Marcus himself felt.

Finally, the lock gave in and the collar sprang open. Marcus resisted the sudden urge to throw it onto the ground and damage it with his feet, he only removed it carefully from the pale neck where it had left its marks, his fingers itching with the desire to caress the marks until they faded. When the Roman looked up, his gaze met hazel-green eyes now clouded with some emotions Marcus had no problems to detect.

Erik, the young Mattiacer desired him.

Marcus knew that his defiant charge wasn't aware of it, taking his desire as hate and anger, persuading himself that the passion he felt was nothing else than the ardor of disgust and rage but, Marcus saw through the layers of all the negative emotions, sensing the attraction Erik already felt for him and it filled him with hope and joy.

It would take its time but in the end, Erik would be his. Marcus had always been a patient man and he had learned at an early age that endurance and patience were rewarded oftentimes enough if the desired subject was truly worthy to be conquered the slow way.

Erik certainly was more than worth the effort and the wait, and his finally willingly and freely given submission and love would only taste so much sweeter when he had learned to trust Marcus.

For long seconds, they just looked at each other before Marcus finally jerked his head at the door on his right side, carelessly throwing the collar he still had held in his hand down to the ground.

“Come with me, Erik. It's time for your first lesson now.”

 

*~*~*~*

 

Erik didn't remember the last time he had felt that confused he felt right now.

He really had expected to be led into Marcus' bedroom, or at least the room where he demanded his subs' submission, and he had been surprised when the door had revealed a rather small room that was obviously meant for working and not for pleasure.

The interior was kept simple, a large wooden desk with a comfortable chair and two large shelves with neatly arranged rolls of parchment, several stony plates and slates at one of the white walls. The only luxury Erik could see was the chair one could surely sit upon for hours without starting to cramp or ache and the large glassy window front providing the one working here with enough daylight during their work.

Erik was too taken aback to protest against Marcus as he removed his collar and the feelings the closeness to the damn Roman aroused in him were not only disgust and resistance, something he had a hard time to admit but couldn't suppress, completely. It seemed to take ages before the lock eventually snapped open and Erik found his eyes glued to the handsome face of his new owner when Marcus looked up from his task.

For some time, they only stared each other in the eyes before Marcus spoke up again, pointing at another door.

“Come with me, Erik. It's time for your first lesson now.”

Erik bit his lip and lifted his chin in defiance as he followed Marcus to the door, steeling himself for the 'lesson' he would have to endure during the next hours. Of course, the Roman didn't want him to wear the collar of another Roman when he forced himself upon him, and Marcus also had told him that he wished to remove the collar before doing anything else to him so he shouldn't have been so surprised about the delay of his lesson. Only, he somehow had hoped after entering Marcus' office that he might want to teach him some rules and Roman laws, but, he wouldn't give the Roman the satisfaction to beg for mercy and more time until he eventually had to share his bed, no way. Erik was far too proud to do that.

He followed the blond legatus to the door, stopping on the threshold again, taken aback once more.

The young Mattiacer didn't know what he had thought the room where Marcus taught his slaves his lessons to exactly look like, but surely not like this.

It was a large room, much larger than the office and the floor was wooden and not covered with marble tiles. He could feel it swinging ever so slightly as he hesitantly entered the empty chamber that was more a hall than actually a room. One half of it was covered with thin mats that were obviously filled with straw, attached to each other and held in place by a small wooden frame. There were two windows right under the ceiling, spending enough light, but not within reach for him to escape through them, and Erik could see that there were bars also keeping anybody from sneaking in or out of this strange room.

Marcus beckoned him to come to him, impatience now visible on his beautiful male features. “Close the door and come to me, Erik.”

Erik pressed his lips to a thin line as he obeyed the impassive order, watching Marcus undressing his sandals and his tunic. His Roman owner seemed to have a strange taste when it came to claiming his slaves. Did he consider them not worthy enough to be taken in a real bed?

“Lose your tunic and your sandals, Erik.”

He flinched by the next order and he hated it that Marcus' voice sounded so calm and detached. He shot him a look full of hate and disgust as he did as been told, kneeling down and fumbling with the cords holding the sandals in place with numb and cold fingers.

Marcus stood in the middle of the room with his arms folded before his chest, unimpressed by his nudity, his male equipment hidden only by his short underwear. Erik blushed when he caught himself staring at the Roman's crotch, searching for any sign that the other man was ready to claim his rights upon him, but even though Marcus Retus surely could be proud of his equipment, but, there was no sign of arousal and this confused Erik more than only a little bit.

“Do you need some help with the sandals, Teuton?” the Roman's amused voice pulled him out of his musings and Erik flinched and hurried with opening the cords and stepping out of the sandals. “No, thanks!” he snapped, not wanting the legatus to touch him more than absolutely necessary.

He tugged at the belt of his tunic and threw it to the side, his gaze defiant again as he slipped out of his tunic. When he pulled at the waistband of his own underwear, Marcus shook his head.

“I can't remember having said anything about undressing your briefs, Teuton. You better listen carefully the next time,” he remarked, dryly and Erik frowned at that. How was Marcus supposed to take him with him still wearing his underwear?

Marcus stepped back until he stood on the mats, loosening his arms and crooking his finger at him.

“Come here, Erik.”

Erik followed him, his wary eyes never leaving the Roman's face until he stood in the middle of the part with the straw mats in front of Marcus.

The damn Roman nodded with obvious contentment and smiled provocatively at him.

“Very well, Teuton. Now, attack me.”

 

*~*~*~*

 

Erik blinked, staring at Marcus in confusion. “W-what?” was all he could stammer, not sure whether or not he had heard right.

Marcus sighed, rolling his eyes with a shake of his head. “Attack me, Teuton,” he repeated, folding his arms again. His posture was relaxed, almost arrogant, his legs spread slightly and his expression mocking.

Erik stared at him, taking in the sight of the proud Roman with the sneer on his face, obviously considering himself so much better than his Teuton slave, and his sudden fury blurred his vision red.

He roared and jumped forward just to find himself lying flatly on his stomach, face pressed into the mat the very next second. Marcus' knee on his spine pinned him firmly onto the mat and his arm hurt where the Roman had twisted it onto his back in a steel-hard grip.

“Don't let your hate and your fury rule your actions, Teuton,” Marcus said, his voice calm and his breath as steady as it had been before Erik's attack. He let go of him, kneeling on the mat beside him, and Erik sat up, shaking his stretched and twisted arm. He couldn't suppress his silent whimper of pain, and the Roman gently took his wrist and turned and bent his arm until the pain faded, his expression showing only concern about him having caused serious damage to Erik instead of the satisfaction about having defeated him that easily as Erik might have expected it.

Erik felt incredibly stupid all of a sudden. “What kind of lesson do you want me to teach, Roman? You proved yourself being able to defeat me easily when I tried to attack you earlier this morning. There was no need to prove yourself again. I had learned this lesson the first time,” he spat out, but, Marcus kept his calm.

“The lesson all of my charges have to learn, Erik the Mattiacer. I want my charges to be capable of defending themselves properly if necessary, and I always teach them myself to make sure that they'll be able to do so whenever they need to.”

Erik raised a disbelieving eyebrow at him. “Even against you? This could happen if you teach them too well...” he drawled.

Marcus smiled at him. “Of course, Erik. Even against me in the very unlikely case that they should ever be in the need of that.”

Erik bit his lip again, casting his eyes down. “I thought that you would teach me another kind of lesson,” he finally mumbled, feeling ashamed.

“I know, Erik.”

His head snapped up again. “You knew that? Why didn't you tell me what you wanted to do? Why leaving me thinking that you were going to rape me?” he inquired, his trembling voice betraying his attempt to sound only reproachfully and annoyed.

Marcus' amber-golden eyes seemed to look right into his soul. “Would you have believed me, Erik?” he returned his accusation with a counter question, his voice unmoved and almost friendly.

Erik blushed, casting his eyes down once more.

The Roman nodded his head with a brief smile.

“I thought so. Why wasting my breath with words you wouldn't believe anyway, Teuton? Actions sometimes speak louder than words and I thought it best to prove myself to you by my behavior instead of telling you things you wouldn't want to believe. My actions will speak for themselves and they hopefully will convince you that you can also trust my words. Until this happens, I won't waste my time with fruitless discussions and quarrels,” Marcus said and Erik had to admit that the Roman was right with that. He wouldn't have believed him if he had bothered to explain to him what he was going to do, and his behavior had been more convincing about his true intentions than any words could ever have been.

Marcus' face softened when he saw the inner battle his young slave fought with himself. “You just started to mourn your loss today, Erik. You cried about your master for the first time since he was murdered only one hour ago, and I respect your grief and sorrow about your lost love and also your former Master far too much to even think of touching you this way as long as you're still hurting that much. So will you listen attentively to me now and let me teach you your first lesson about close combat without being distracted by the fear that I could try to rape you?” he inquired and the Mattiacer looked up at him and gifted him with a brief but honest shy smile that even reached his eyes.

“Yes, Marcus,” he nodded, hesitating before blurting out: “But don't expect me to not trying to really defeat you, because I will do my very best to do that!”

The Roman chuckled and the wonderful sound took Erik's breath away. “I expect no less than you trying to defeat me in earnest, Teuton, and I am convinced that one day, you will be able to do so, but this will take a while to happen. Come on, stand up and show me that you've learned the first lesson I wanted to teach you and that you are ready for the second one now.”

Erik raised his eyebrow in question, but obeyed and stood up. “The first lesson? I thought the combat lesson is the first one for me to learn?”

Marcus smirked. “It would have been if you hadn't been so distracted with accusing me of something else I wanted to do in your opinion. Your first lesson was learning to listen to my words, carefully, and starting to trust my actions so you will trust my words some day, as well. The second lesson will be you learning to defend yourself without any weapon.”

Erik pursed his lips, relaxing for the first time since the impressive Roman had bought him. “Your words imply more lessons to follow the first two?” he asked and Marcus looked pleased at that. “You obviously learned the one part of your first lesson and are willing to listen carefully to my words now, Erik. That's a good start. And yes, there will be more lessons to follow and I will inform you about them when the time is right, don't worry. Now, focus on lesson number two!”

Erik straightened his shoulders and nodded his head, and when Marcus ordered him to attack him again, he did so without just storming forward with blind fury. He would prove to his new owner that he was an equal adversary sooner or later, and his mind and his heart were filled with new hope and the will to live and to learn something new for the first time within one year, something he was almost grateful for, even though he had to thank a Roman for that.

 

*~*~*~*

 

Marcus was very pleased with Erik when he finally ended his first lesson in close combat and wrestling. The young Teuton had been an attentive student after he had overcome his fear that Marcus would rape him any second, listening to his instructions and trying to put them into action afterwards with surprising skills. He hadn't flinched away when Marcus had touched him to show him the different grips and kicks and this had proved to him that Erik actually started to trust him, even though he wasn't aware of that fact himself by now.

Marcus had kept his touches professional although Erik's tempting closeness and scent had aroused feelings in him that had made it hard for him to keep his face impassive and calm. It might have been hard, but Marcus was sure that his patience would pay off some day, and Erik's slight trembling and shivering whenever he had touched him had shown him that Erik had similar feelings like he had, so he didn't hope in vain, after all.

They were both covered with sweat when they stopped, and Marcus craved for a nice bath to clean himself up before he would have to get ready for his demanded visit to the emperor in the afternoon. The bath would also tell him what he needed to know to plan Erik's next lessons, because his new charge would take a bath with him, whether he wanted to or not, and Marcus would use the opportunity to find out more about him then and his abilities and skills.  
Marcus knew that most of the Teutons didn't bathe on a regular basis, having to do so in the cold rivers and creeks or warming water over the fire for that, but this was a Roman habit he demanded from each member of his household, no matter which origin they had.

“You did well for the first lesson – for both actually, the first and the second,” he praised the brunet who fiddled with the cords of his sandals. Erik looked up at him and there was real joy visible in his eyes for a short moment. “Thank you, Marcus.” the words slipped out of his mouth before he could stop them and Marcus chuckled when he saw his defiant Teuton bite his lip again, apparently angry with himself about his confession.

“You're welcome. There is one Roman thing I won't accept any debate about, Mattiacer,” he informed the brunet when Erik was dressed again, gazing strictly at him when Erik's face immediately became wary again.

“You will bathe once every day, and after our lessons, as well, if necessary. And you will take your baths together with me for the start,” he told him and the Teuton paled visibly. Marcus suppressed a sigh, readying himself for another discussion about Erik's fears that he would rape him, but when the Teuton opened his mouth to protest, his answer was different from what he had expected and proved to him that he had earned the young man's trust at least partly.

“I would prefer to clean myself in another way. I know your Roman tubs and pools, Marcus. They are large and deep and I cannot swim.” Erik must have made some bad experiences with Roman pools, because Marcus could see that he didn't protest out of simple defiance but because he was truly scared by the thought.

He smiled reassuringly at him, grateful that he wasn't forced into another debate about him respecting Erik's grief and boundaries. “This won't be a problem, Erik. A lot of my charges couldn't swim when they joined my household and this will be one of your next lessons, then, I will teach you personally how to swim. But, knowing about this issue I made sure that one of the tubs is big enough to take a bath, but shallow and small enough to be comfortable for those who cannot swim, so don't worry about that, please.”

The Mattiacer nodded reluctantly, but also relieved, following him to the exit of his private gym without further discussions. Marcus smiled to himself as he led the young man through the corridors of his villa to the bathrooms. He knew that it would be a long and winding road until he would finally own Erik's trust and hopefully also his love, but, a start and the first steps had been made and that was much more than he had thought likely when he had first laid his eyes upon this rough diamond only a couple of hours ago.

Marcus' smile deepened as he opened the door to the heated hall with the two pools, one large enough to swim and one small enough for those who couldn't swim with freshly revived spirits.

The road he had to travel along might be long and winding, and there surely would be obstacles he had to overcome, but Marcus Retus was really looking forward to this certainly very interesting journey, and he wouldn't rest until Erik, Baldur's former boy, would finally be his.


	5. The Bath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik and Marcus take a bath after the training fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story needed an update because I didn't want Marcus and Erik having to stay sweaty and dirty longer than necessary after their training fight. The next update will probably take a while again. I hope that you'll enjoy their bath as much as Erik and Marcus do.

Erik followed Marcus through the corridors, still worried about the prospect of having to bathe in one of the Romans' large pools. The blond legatus might have told him that one of the pools was shallow enough, but a swimmer might judge the size of a pool in another way than someone who couldn't swim, at all, and the young Teuton felt real fear by the thought of drowning instead of dying an honorable death like every good Teuton strove for.

Not to mention that his new owner wouldn't allow him to bathe in his briefs. Erik really didn't know how he was supposed to stand the sight of a naked Marcus Retus without his body reacting to it and becoming a traitor. The Roman was a beautiful sight, and Erik was a healthy young man with normal reactions. He truly feared that his Master would take his reaction as an invitation to go further and as a sign of his willingness to have sex with him. He knew that he wouldn't be able to resist him if Marcus decided to take him despite of what he had promised him, and Erik hated himself for his weakness and his uncertainty.

The older man opening a wooden door pulled him out of his worries, and he followed his Master hesitantly into the room behind the door. The marble tiles covering the floor were surprisingly warm, and the air was damp and filled with the scent of herbals. Erik looked around, amazed by the sight greeting his eyes. The walls of the bath were adorned with mosaics, showing different scenes of the Roman legends and at the wall opposite the door where they had entered the room were several windows right under the ceiling. Erik could make out two pools, one of them truly large and probably also pretty deep, the water surface shimmering in the light of the oil lamps attached to the walls.

The other pool was much smaller, and Erik really hoped that it was also as shallow as Marcus had promised him it would be, because for the young Teuton, it still looked rather big and intimidating.

The Roman's voice made him flinch, and he hesitantly turned his head to look at him. Marcus' gaze was friendly, and Erik couldn't find any mockery, greediness or cruelness in his eyes. “You probably need to relieve yourself first, Erik.” He pointed at a door the young Teuton hadn't noticed before. "There is the restroom belonging to my bath. A lot of houses have only one restroom, but I prefer some privacy while seeing to my bodily needs, and I think that you'd prefer your privacy, as well. When you're finished, you can use one of the folding screens to undress. You will find a loincloth there to cover your private parts.”

Erik's knees buckled with relief by Marcus' words, and some of his relief must have shown in his face, because Marcus smiled, but it was an almost tender smile and not a mocking smirk. “I won't make it harder for you than it already is, Erik. If you would be more comfortable with me not using the small pool together with you, then I will respect that. We can talk when we're in different pools, as well.”

Erik stared at his new owner with a dropped jaw. He really hadn't expected that and for one moment, he didn't know what to say. He was still mistrustful, and he hadn't forgotten that Marcus had said that he wouldn't touch him as long as he was still hurting that much – which implied that he _would_ touch him intimately one day – but he could see the honesty in the beautiful amber-golden eyes, and he believed the Roman when he said that he wouldn't try to force himself upon him – not today, at least. He was grateful for the granted privacy and that he was allowed to cover his private parts during the bath, because his former owner had forced him to walk around naked most of the time, but the thought of having to use the pool alone, no matter how small it was, made him feel uncomfortable and sent cold shivers along his spine.

“I would prefer you to join me there,” he admitted, feeling rather shy all of a sudden. What must Marcus think of him being that afraid of water? He lowered his head down at the floor and readied himself for being laughed at, but his Roman Master didn't laugh. Instead, he reached out and laid his hand under Erik's chin to make him look up at him again. It was a gentle touch, neither threatening, nor demanding, and the young Teuton felt comforted and reassured in a way he hadn't felt ever since he had watched Baldur die. He looked up at Marcus and the beauty and maleness of his young Master took his breath away for one moment.

“Of course, Erik, if that's what you truly wish,” the blond Roman said when he had Erik's attention. “I understand your fear. There is nothing you would have to be ashamed of, I wouldn't feel safe in the large pool if I didn't know how to swim, either. I will teach you to swim, and you will lose this fear then, don't worry. But, not today, it would be too much for you after all that has already happened today and also will happen today, later on. And before you ask: nothing of the forthcoming happenings today will include me and you lying naked in a bed to have sex. I gave you my word on that.”

Erik swallowed, but he nodded his head. “Yes, I know, Marcus. I believe you.”

And as strange as it was, but, he really did.

 

*~*~*~*

 

Marcus heard Erik's words and the honesty and the trust audible in the young slave's voice touched him deeper than anything else had touched him in a rather long time.

The Teuton had witnessed his beloved Master being slaughtered in the most cruelest way, he had been sold into slavery by the hated Romans, and his life had been turned upside down within only a couple of hours, completely and irretrievably. Nothing would ever be the same for him, and Marcus really could understand his hate and his mistrust. Therefore, Erik's words meant a lot to him – probably even more than they should.

Marcus cleared his throat and stepped back, letting go of his chin. His fingers felt cold all of a sudden and the Roman resisted to the urge to lift them up to his nose and inhale deeply the Teuton's unique scent only with effort.

“That's good,” he said, giving his voice a calm and businesslike tone. “Please, get ready for our bath then, you can use the restroom first. I need to visit the emperor later today and I'll have to leave around noon because of that.”

Erik looked irritated, almost hurt by his tone, and the defiant mask slipped back on his face for one moment before he managed to show an impassive expression.

Good. Marcus appreciated it that his young slave wasn't as unaffected by him as he tried to be. This would make it easier for him to tear down his walls and get to him – really get to him. Marcus was determined to reach this goal. One day, his young charge would lower his walls and let him in, and Marcus wouldn't rest until he had gotten under his skin without any chance for Erik to reject him and push him away again.

“Of course, Marcus, as you wish.” Erik turned around, striding to the door of the restroom with his head held up high, and the blond legatus suppressed a tender chuckle. If his defiant Teuton only knew how irresistible he was when he behaved like this, but, Marcus wouldn't tell him that, knowing that Erik would change his behavior only to annoy him, then.

The door closed behind the brunet with a rather loud noise, but Marcus didn't mind that. Erik had gone through a lot today, and if he needed to slam a door to release some of the probably unbearable tension, then Marcus wouldn't tell him off for that and let him do it now and then.

He'd rather his beautiful slave acted defiantly than servilely, and he wouldn't make the mistake so many other Roman owners did and try to break Erik. No, he would gain his trust and finally win his heart, and giving the Teuton enough room to breathe and get rid of his anger and confusion instead of choking him with rules, orders and restraints, was a good way to start his task and show the beautiful brunet that not all Romans were ugly and hateful.

Marcus smiled to himself and hurried to undress his clothes and put on the loincloth he used when he bathed. Swimming a few rounds in the large pool would give him the distraction he needed to calm himself down and not embarrass himself by showing Erik what his mere presence did to him, something the Teuton definitely wasn't ready for at the moment.

The blond Roman glided into the pool and started to swim, the familiar movements calming him down as always. Marcus closed his eyes and crossed the pool with firm swim strokes, and it didn't take long until he had found back to his usual self again, looking forward to his next battle with his new charge.

One thing he knew for sure: life would never be boring as long as Erik was by his side.

 

*~*~*~*

 

Erik had come back to the bathroom and used the screen to undress his tunic and his briefs and to cover his groin with the loincloth.

Now, he stood at the edge of the large pool and watched his new owner swim his rounds with the elegance of one of those wonderful dolphins he had seen when he had been brought to the capital of Rome, not only admiring the large animal's beauty and grace, but also envying it its freedom.

For once, he was sure that Marcus Retus hadn't noticed his presence, because Erik might have been Baldur's slave since he had been a boy, hardly grown up, but he was also a child of his tribe, having grown up in the thick forests of his beloved home, hunting wild animals, and he knew how to move silently and creep up on his prey.

The Roman obviously wasn't only skilled when it came to close combat, but also when it came to swimming, and Erik had to admit that he longed to learn it, too. It looked so beautiful and natural, so easy and for one moment, the young Teuton could see Marcus and he himself gliding through the glistening water of the ocean he once had crossed, side by side, carefree and happily.

Erik blinked. What was he thinking about? Marcus and him swimming in the ocean? Where had this thought come from? Something like this would never happen and he also didn't want this to happen, did he?

He must have made a sound because Marcus stopped in his strokes and turned around to look at him, treading water, and the wish to be able to do the same overwhelmed him again.

“Erik! Are you ready to take a bath?” the blond asked him, and Erik shook his head to clear his mind. “Yes, Marcus, I am.” He hated it that his voice sounded so hoarse, but there was nothing he could do against it.

“Very well.” Marcus pulled himself up and out of the pool with one single, fluent move, and the drops of water splashing from him fell on Erik's skin and rolled down on his body like soft caresses. Luckily, the Roman didn't notice his delighted and aroused shiver and simply started off towards the smaller pool.

Erik followed him, his eyes glued to Marcus' perfectly modeled backside, more accentuated than covered by the tiny and wet loincloth. His throat went dry and his cock twitched, traitorously and very interested. He was glad when his new owner sat down on the edge of the small pool, beckoning him to do the same.

“Take it slow, your feet at first and then the rest of your body, Erik. Take your time, the pool is shallow and I am right at your side,” Marcus said, gently, and the young slave did as he had been told.

The water licking at his toes was warm and smooth, and after a while, he was brave enough to slide closer to the edge and let the water enclose his legs. Marcus smiled at him. “You're doing great, Erik. I will get into the pool now and wait there for you. You can take my arm for support and touch me if you need to. You can sit in the tub, and I will make sure that you can keep your head over the surface.”

Erik nodded, quietly, waiting until his Master sat in the pool before he slowly and hesitantly glided into it, sitting down next to him. Marcus had said the truth, he was tall enough to keep his head over the surface, easily, and Marcus' closeness helped him to relax. He focused on his breathing, inhaling and exhaling evenly and after a while, he even started to enjoy the bath. It had been so long since he had felt clean, the touch of his former Roman owner never leaving his skin, no matter how much he had scrubbed his skin. It had made him feel dirty and ugly all day and night long, and Erik hadn't been able to get rid of this feeling, of the memory of Titus Flavius' hands upon his body. It had accompanied him during his waking hours when he had seen to his other duties than serving the Roman's disgusting needs, and it had followed him into his sleep.

But here, enclosed by the warm and fragrant water of Marcus Retus' pool, he felt finally clean again, the water washing away not only the dirt of the streets of the city of Rome and the sweat from his training fight, but also the memory of the ugly Roman's touch, the imprint of his fat fingers, his thick lips and his slobbery cock.

Erik closed his eyes and exhaled, slipping deeper into the warm and smooth embrace of the fragrant liquid, savoring the sensation of floating almost weightlessly, and welcoming the calmness and peace his first bath in Marcus Retus' home brought him after one long and horrible year of desperation, anger and fear.

In his new home.

Marcus had promised him to take him back to Germania with him, his real home, and Erik was willing to consider the blond's splendid house as his home until the Roman legatus would fulfill his promise and bring he back where he truly belonged.

“Is everything okay, Erik?” Marcus asked him after a while, quietly, and the young Teuton turned his head and smiled at him. “Yes, Marcus, I'm fine. Thank you, it feels good to bathe this way.”

“You're welcome, young Teuton. I want you to feel comfortable in my house – your new home. It is not Germania, but as long as we have to stay in Rome, it will be your home, I'll see to that.”

And Erik knew that this was the truth.


	6. The Collar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik and Marcus have taken a bath and Marcus has to leave him with his housekeeper Rufus because of his appointment with the emperor Tiberius. Everything has gone rather smoothly so far, but this could change any time soon, because there are some things Erik might not know and maybe misinterpret...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dear readers, thank you so much for your overwhelming feedback to this special story, I am quite stunned by it and happier than I can express in words. Please, keep it up, your feedback is what motivates me to go on with writing and posting. I decided to moderate comments in the future, most of you will know the reason for that decision, please keep commenting, I am open for each question and constructive, not hurtful criticism, I only won't approve personal attacks and judgements about my stories being made by only the tags and the summaries instead of the story itself, because tags only inform about the content, but not about the way the story is written.  
> I also want to explain two things beforehand:  
> 1.) I am aware that the first real proof of runes comes from the 2th century, but I decided that in my story, they are also known at the beginning of the 1th century. There are different theories about the origin of the runes and I chose one dating them earlier.  
> 2.) This story will contain a topic I wouldn't use in my stories about Master Erik and his three boys, but it is a huge part of BDSM and I knew that I couldn't ignore it writing about BDSM: collars. I think that this topic fits in in this alternate universe, and the collars my subs wear are not a sign of slavery, but only the collars subs being in a serious relationship with a Dom wear, and collars are an important part of the BDSM-world.  
> If you are not comfortable with it, then just don't read this story. 
> 
> My dear readers, have fun with this new, rather long chapter, I hope you will like it!

Erik had to admit that the bath had done him good when he followed Marcus out of the bathroom again, and the slight tingling in his abdomen felt suspiciously like curiosity about what would come next instead of fear. It wasn't that he had lost all of his cautiousness all of a sudden, but he trusted the Roman legatus enough to believe him when he said that he respected his grief and that he wouldn't force himself upon him. Erik wasn't so sure about a possible attempt of seduction and even less about his own reaction to such an attempt, though, but he pushed these thoughts to the side, telling himself that he could deal with that when it actually happened, which wouldn't be today, that much he knew for sure.

“I have to get ready for my appointment with the emperor. Rufus will see to you during my absence. I expect you to follow his orders as if they were mine, and be assured that I will know it if you didn't, Erik. Any disobedience will have consequences, understood?” Marcus asked him when he stopped before another wooden door again, his natural aura of dominance giving his words the needed seriousness without the young Roman having to raise his voice. Erik was pretty certain that it worked as good when it came to the legionaries Marcus commanded as it worked with his personal charges.

The young Teuton nodded his head. “Understood, Marcus,” he said, his voice containing only little defiance this time. He felt exhausted and he could sense that Marcus' words had nothing to do with the Roman wanting to humiliate him, but only with him not being familiar with his large household and with the Roman making sure that everything would go smoothly during his absence. Baldur had expected the same obedience when it had come to his household, and Erik understood and respected the reason behind it. “Will he answer my questions?” he only wanted to know, pulling a brief, amused smile from his new Master.

“That depends on the question you will ask him, my defiant Teuton, I guess. You'll have to find out that on your own, I'm afraid,” Marcus said with a shrug of his shoulders.

Erik tried to scowl at him although he actually felt too exhausted to be really annoyed, and Marcus smile turned into a tender one when he noticed his confusion. “Of course, you can ask him questions you need to know the answer to, Erik. But, don't expect him to simply satisfy your curiosity and answer each question you might ask him, especially when it comes to questions about me. I will leave you alone with him now.”

He opened the door and Erik stepped over the threshold, looking curiously around. The room wasn't as large as the living room where he had eaten with Marcus earlier, but bright and friendly, and obviously used as both, a living room and an office. Rufus sat behind a desk, scribbling something onto a long parchment roll. Now, he looked up and rose to his feet with a short bow of his head. “Dominus, what can I do for you?” he asked, and Marcus gently laid his hand upon Erik's shoulder and guided him to the red-haired man.

“I'll have to leave, soon, and I want you to take care of Erik while I'm away. Your other tasks can wait until tomorrow, there is no urgent thing you needed to see to today. You know what I expect from you and I know that you are the one who can help him settling in the best. I have to hurry or I will be late for my meeting with the emperor. I didn't expect to get a new charge today,” the blond Roman explained, and Rufus bowed again.

“Of course, Dominus. Antonia is already waiting for you to help you with your toga,” Rufus replied and Erik could see that Marcus rolled his eyes. “I'm perfectly capable of dressing without help, Rufus, you know that!” he objected and Erik's jaw dropped, because he hadn't thought that the distinguished Roman military leader could sound like a defiant child himself.

This was quite a revelation. The young Teuton slave suppressed an amused chuckle, his shoulders relaxing.

Rufus bowed for the third time. “Of course, Dominus. I would never think otherwise. But, you also know that the emperor is very picky when it comes to the creases of a toga, and Antonia will arrange them the way they should look like when you're visiting the great Tiberius. After all, the correct arrangement of a toga and its creases is a truly important matter,” he stated, calmly, his voice leaving no doubts about who would be the winner here.

Marcus sighed, mumbling something unintelligible, but resigned himself to his fate, shooting Erik an appraising glance with pursed lips. “I'm glad that you're enjoying yourself that much, Teuton!”

The laughter bubbled out of Erik's throat and then, he was snickering, the carefree sound filling the room with cheerfulness and hope, erasing every heavy thought that might have filled it. He snickered and wiped the tears of laughter from his eyes, not seeing Marcus and Rufus smiling at each other, nodding in silent understanding and contentment because their little spectacle had had the desired effect, making the troubled young man forgetting his grief and his fears for at least a few minutes.

 

*~*~*~*

 

Marcus had left the room only a couple of minutes ago, and Erik already found himself sitting at Rufus desk, armed with a wax tablet and a slate pencil to get his first lesson in writing and reading. He wasn't quite sure what he had expected that he was supposed to learn or do today, maybe working in the kitchen, cleaning Marcus' personal rooms or something like that, but surely not a lesson in these – admittedly useful - abilities.

He stared down at the tablet with a frown, trying to decipher the lines Rufus had carved into the wax with great skills. “What does this word mean?” he asked, curiosity mingling with confusion. How could someone get any sense out of these lines without breaking his head?

Rufus who had sat down next to him on another chair, smiled at him. “This is your name, young Mattiacer. E-R-I-C. The first letter is the 'E', the capital of your name. The last letter isn't the correct one, but that's because our Latin script doesn't content the letter your own people would use. I will teach you the script of your people, called 'rune', as well, but only when you're familiar with Latin. The 'C' you can see here,” the red-haired Celt pointed at the last line, curved like the waning crescent moon visible at the dark, starry sky in the night, “is pronounced like your 'k'.”

Erik had to admit that he felt intrigued, and the prospect of learning reading and writing was a very appealing one, especially if Rufus kept his promise and also taught him the script of his own folks.

“E-R-I-C,” he repeated, pointing at the letter with the straight lines and the arch following the 'E', “so this is the 'R', then?”

Marcus' housekeeper nodded his head, pleased about Erik's quick perception. “Yes, it is. And the single straight line is the 'I'. I will let you carve each of the letters into the wax several times, and you need to repeat that during the days, because practicing is the most important thing about learning something new. The more you read and write, the better you will become, especially when it comes to reading. It is a little bit complicated to learn how to put the letters together so the word makes sense to you, but I am sure that you will learn that rather quickly.”

Erik looked at the older man with the gentle voice and the friendly, understanding smile. “I would like that,” he admitted, chewing on his lip. “Would you show me the letters of the name 'Marcus'?”

He hoped that Rufus wouldn't laugh at him, but the housekeeper only nodded. “Of course, Erik. It will be a good thing for you to recognize the letters of your master's name. M-A-R-C-U-S  R-E-T-U-S,” he spelled the name of the remarkable Roman Erik now belonged to, carving the letters into the wax. Erik recognized the 'C', the 'E' and the 'R', and when he spelled the name out loud himself, using his finger to point at each letter as he did so, he noticed that the 'U' was a part of both, the first name and the surname of his new owner.

Rufus nodded approvingly when he said that and soon, Erik was immersed in his task, carving the letters he had learned into the wax with clumsy fingers, his tongue darting out of its hiding place to lick his lips as it always did when he was absorbed in something interesting.

Rufus watched him with attentive eyes, guiding his hand if needed and showing him how to take hold of the slate pencil with uttermost patience until Erik's wrist hurt and his fingers started to cramp.

“You did well for the first time writing ever, young Mattiacer. It is time for a light meal now, and after that, you will get some time to rest. Later in the afternoon, Antonia will take your measurements for your new clothing. But remember that you'll have to wear Roman clothes whenever our Dominus will have guests or when you'll have to accompany him somewhere outside his villa. The resentments against Teutons are still very high after the lost battle in the Teutoburger Wald only a couple of years ago, and it is for your own safety.”

Erik nodded his head. He was glad that he would be allowed to wear his own Teuton clothes at least now and then, and his only wish was to return to his beloved home. If this meant to wear one of those hated tunics here in Rome when strangers were around, then so be it. He was young, his blood boiling hot with passion and defiance, but he wasn't dense and oblivious to the needed cautiousness, and wearing Teuton trousers outside the house wasn't worth the risk of being imprisoned and endanger his return to Germania. “I will think of that, don't worry, Rufus. Marcus is different from any Roman I have met so far, and I'm willing to put my trust in him and his words,” he assured Rufus, not knowing that his opinion about his new Master would change within the next hours, thoroughly.

 

*~*~*~*

 

“What happened, Rufus?” Marcus asked a couple of hours later when he came home, finding his housekeeper pacing up and down in the hall, nervously and obviously very confused.

The Celt offered him the bowl with cool water to wash his hands and when Marcus sat down, he knelt down before him, taking off his sandals to wash his feet. Marcus frowned. “I told you not to do that, Rufus! I'm perfectly capable of washing my feet myself!” he objected, but his friend and companion shook his head. “Please, let me do this for you, Dominus.” Marcus sighed, but let him, sensing that it would be easier for Rufus to talk to him while his hands were busied with a familiar task he didn't do as a slave or servant but as a friend knowing that the young military leader of an important camp had had a straining day.

“I don't know what happened. I started with his first writing lesson and Erik did well, he is very intelligent and a quick learner. After a light meal, I let him rest on the lounger in my room for a while and then, I called for Antonia to take his measurements. Ever since then, he refused to talk to anyone, and he has stayed silent for the last two hours, sitting in my room on the floor with balled fists and a pale face. He is fuming with anger, even though he doesn't let it out, and I have no clue what it was that upset him so much. Antonia did nothing wrong, and he only shook his head when I asked him what she or I had done to him.”

Marcus felt confused and upset himself now, too, he had thought that Erik would be grateful for the opportunity to get Teuton clothes, and he couldn't think of any reason why Erik should react to Antonia, one of the friendliest women walking on Earth, this way.

“I will talk to him myself. Is he still in your room?” he asked, rubbing his forehead. The meeting with Tiberius had been straining, the emperor's counselor not agreeing to Tiberius granting Marcus the freedom to lead his camp the way he saw fit, insisting of fighting against the Mattiacer living nearby again and again instead of negotiating with them. The counselor was a narrow-minded man who wanted to take revenge for the humiliation the Roman empire had suffered in the Teutoburger Wald, and Marcus had had a hard time with convincing Tiberius that his way was the better one.

“Yes, he is. Shall I come with you, Marcus?” Rufus asked concerned, finally addressing him as the friend he was and not his employer.

Marcus smiled at Rufus, patting his shoulder. “No, my friend, I have the feeling that it will be better if I'll talk to him alone. But, I would be grateful for dinner afterwards, served in one hour, maybe?”

“Of course, Marcus, dinner will be ready when you are,” Rufus said, fastening the laces of Marcus' house sandals before rising to his feet.

“Thank you, my friend. Now, let's go into the lion's den and see what my defiant Teuton wishes to throw at me in his anger,” Marcus said, standing up and heading in the direction of Rufus' private office. Whatever it was, this talk would surely be another fight, and Marcus had had enough of fights today. He craved for a nice, quiet evening and a glass of wine, but, this wouldn't be possible before his young charge had found his peace of mind again, and the sooner Erik would have regained it, the sooner Marcus would get the peace and calmness he craved for himself.

 

*~*~*~*

 

Marcus wasn't sure what he had expected, maybe another irate attack, but surely not the expression of uttermost loathe and contempt on Erik's handsome features when he turned his head to look at him, before averting his eyes again, showing him the cold shoulder and simply ignoring him.

The young slave sat on the floor before the window, staring blindly into the garden. Marcus sighed and crossed the room after silently closing the door, sitting down on the floor next to him without touching him.

“I don't know what it was that upset you that much, Erik, but Rufus certainly would have been able to ease your troubled mind if you had talked to him. I told you that you could ask him what you need to know,” he started the conversation, trying to keep his exhaustion out of his voice. He apparently hadn't succeeded, because Erik shot him a brief, concerned look before the hate and contempt slipped back into place. He didn't answer for a long time and Marcus mused about a way to make him talk to him without having to punish him for his disobedience, but his tiredness seemed to have the desired effect, because Erik finally pressed out: “Antonia!”

Marcus narrowed his eyes. “You didn't really think that I have only male charges, did you, Erik?” he asked quietly.

Erik snorted. “Of course, not! But, you lied to me! You told me that none of your slaves needs to wear a collar to stay freely with you. You lied, Roman! Antonia does wear a collar! You are not better than any other Roman and I loathe you!”

For one moment, Marcus couldn't do anything else than simply gape at the young Teuton, inwardly slapping himself for his stupidity.

“Antonia doesn't wear my collar, Erik. I didn't lie to you. But, I understand why you have gotten this impression, and I'm very sorry for this incident. It wasn't my intention to trouble you that much. I have to admit that I had simply forgotten that she's wearing this leather collar, I don't really see it any longer, and my thoughts were occupied with my important meeting with the emperor earlier today. I am truly sorry for making you believe that I lied to you.”

Erik's shoulders slumped a little bit, and he turned his head again, his eyes wary but not as furious as they had been anymore.

“It is not your collar?” he inquired and Marcus nodded his head. “Yes, Erik. It is not my collar she's wearing. It is Rufus' collar. Antonia and Rufus are engaged in a consensual relationship. She's his sub and she's wearing his collar, freely and happily.”

 

*~*~*~*

 

Erik stared at the blond Roman, stunned and speechless for one moment, his inner turmoil making him feel dizzy. He had been so relaxed and almost content – for the first time in more than one year – until Antonia had opened the door to Rufus' quarters and he had seen the neat white leather-collar she wore around her neck. It was leather and it seemed to be soft and smooth, adorned with silvery threads, but, it was a collar nonetheless, and Erik had felt betrayed and mocked, because he had really believed it when Marcus had told him that his slaves didn't wear collars.

He had let her take his measurements without speaking, staring blindly at the white wall, and he had been to busied with his – how he had thought – rightful anger and disappointment to pay attention to the interaction between the young female slave and the housekeeper. Erik would have sworn an oath that they hadn't talked with each other, but now, he wasn't so sure about that any longer. Seeing the beautiful woman wearing this offending, visible sign of her slavery had caught him off guard, and he had almost become sick because of his anger and disappointment. Erik couldn't remember one single time he had felt as betrayed by anyone as he had felt staring at the leather-strap just when he had began to trust his new Master, and now, Marcus told him that it wasn't his collar, apologizing to him for the confusion and trouble he had caused.  
The Roman's eyes were honest, and Erik could see the lines of exhaustion around his lips, smaller and paler than they had been when Marcus had left him, and he realized that Marcus' day must have been as straining and demanding as his own day, maybe even more, considering who he was and what responsibility weighed upon his shoulders.

“Oh!” was all that came out of his mouth, and Marcus sighed and rubbed his temples as if he nursed a bad headache behind them.

“Did you try to talk to her?” the Roman legatus asked calmly, and Erik shook his head. “No, I didn't.”

“I thought so. If you had, you would have noticed that Antonia doesn't speak with her mouth. She is deaf and mute, has always been, and she only signs with her hands. Rufus and I learned to sign a long time ago, for us, it is natural to just sign with her. She can read lips and we also talk to her, but she answers with her hands, only. Most of my charges have learned to sign with her, as well, and you will learn that, too. She is very intelligent and a wonderful person, and I bought her from a cruel master who treated her badly because of her handicap when she was a young girl, hardly grown up. Most people think that she is dumb and dull-witted instead of deaf, and only few people know how to sign. I normally don't let her go out to run some errands on her own, and in Mogontiacum, she is safe, but not here in the capital. If someone tried to harm her, she wouldn't be able to call for help, and the collar has one positive side-effect. My name and my addresses are engraved into it, keeping slave traders from trying to trap and sell her, because they know what will happen if they dare messing with me. I had a big argument with Rufus and her when they asked me to allow her wearing his collar, but this reason convinced me to allow it – together with her true desire to do so.”

Erik chewed on his lips, casting his eyes down. He felt ashamed all of a sudden, because he had judged Marcus instead of simply asking for an explanation, but the Roman's fingers under his chin made him look up again.

“Please, Erik, don't blame yourself. It was entirely my fault that I didn't inform you about Antonia, not yours. I understand your annoyance. Rufus didn't know about our conversation, and he couldn't know the reason for your anger.” Marcus' gaze was intently and the young Teuton smiled cautiously at him.

“But, why did they have to ask you for permission if it is the collar of a sub and not the collar of a slave?” Erik wanted to know, his anger fading away to make room for a strong wistfulness and the grief about his own loss. He had loved to wear Baldur's collar, the fragrant leather enclosing his neck so perfectly giving him the feeling of being loved, cared about and most of all, the feeling of safety. He could understand why Antonia wanted to wear the collar of her Dom, and he told himself off for his stupidity and quick judgment. The collar the young woman wore was adorned and looked more like jewelry than like the ugly metal collars slaves sometimes had to wear, it had obviously been chosen with great care and love and he had seen that, but had refused to acknowledge the intention behind it.

Marcus rubbed his forehead again. “Because she is still my slave and they needed my approval for their relationship. Not that I would have denied it, I would never do such a thing. They love each other, and I am more than happy for both of them that they found each other. I wanted to give her her freedom oftentimes, but I couldn't have protected her as my servant the way I am able to protect her from other Romans as my slave, and so I kept her for the time being. Now, that Rufus chose her to be his sub, I will give her her freedom when we are back in Germania where it will be safer for her, and so Rufus can finally marry her. Of course, I knew that most people seeing her would take her collar as the collar of a slave and I didn't like the thought of that. But, they convinced me to allow it. I only should have thought of it and explained it to you before I left you.”

The Roman was clearly angry with himself and before Erik knew what he was about to do, he had laid his hand upon Marcus' arm. “It was a mistake and it was my fault as much as yours, Marcus. As you said, I could have asked Rufus. I believe you and I am sorry for my behavior. I will accept each punishment you'll see fit for me.”

Marcus shook his head. “I won't punish you for my mistakes, and certainly not today after what you went through, Erik. Just promise me to ask the next time you'll have a problem like this.”

Erik nodded. “I will, I promise you. Am I allowed another question?”

Marcus tilted his head to the side, smiling. “About Rufus?” Erik nodded again.

“I expected this question. You're right, Rufus and I were once more than just friends. He isn't a Dom like I am, he always loved it to surrender to me. After a while, we both realized that we are much better at just being friends, and I know that I can trust him, unquestioningly. But with others, he prefers to be the dominant partner, and he is the perfect Master for Antonia. He gives her everything she needs, and he understands her when she has problems to express herself with signs because he knows the needs of a sub better than a natural Dom will probably ever know, so they are complementing each other wonderfully.”

Erik allowed the last remains of the tension he had still felt to subside, unconsciously leaning against Marcus' strong frame. “Thank you for explaining it to me.”

The Roman wrapped his arm around his shoulder in a comforting gesture, gently stroking his hair. “You're welcome and any time, Erik. I want you to understand that I bought you to save you, not because I was in desperate need of a slave I can use as a whipping boy or a toy boy. I'll have to keep you as my slave as long as you wouldn't be safe if I gave you your freedom, which will definitely not be before we're back in Germania as you must understand. I expect you to obey when it comes to my household and the duties of daily life, and every single order that is meant to protect you, me myself and my other charges from any harm. You don't have to fear that I will humiliate you or make you do things you loathe and fear. But, I expect you to be willing to learn the things Rufus and I will teach you, because they are not only useful, but also necessary to stay alive and unharmed. Swimming or close combat for example. I respect your needs and your origin as I told you before, as long as there are no official guests, you don't have to be dressed or behave like a Roman. But, you'll have to wear Roman clothes and show the appropriate, obedient and polite behavior any time there are other people than my closest friends and my staff around. Most of my staff are my servants and not my slaves, I pay them for their services and they are well seen to and like to work for me. I always choose each of my servants with great care and their loyalty is out of the question. The few slaves I keep, I keep for their own safety, and they know that and are grateful for my protection. They are well seen to, as well, and I will provide them with enough money for a new start when I'm able to give them their freedom, so you don't have to fear their hate, jealousy or envy because you don't have to work in the kitchen or clean the house. In the very unlikely case that something like this will happen, I expect you to inform me about that, understood?”

Erik's head was spinning from all the things Marcus had told him, but he nodded, leaning heavily against Marcus without even realizing it. “Yes, Marcus,” he replied, tiredly, Marcus' body heat warming him and finally letting the icy feeling inside his belly fade away.

Marcus pulled him close for one moment before letting go of him, laying his fingers under his chin instead. His eyes traveled over Erik's face for long minutes. Erik didn't know what his Master was searching for, but finally, he seemed to have found it, because he smiled, contentedly. “Very well. Let's get up, then, Erik. I'm starving and I do believe that you could do with some food, as well.”

Erik's stomach gave the blond Roman the answer, rumbling loudly as the word food was mentioned.

Marcus snickered, a carefree sound that warmed Erik's heart. “Yes, I thought so. You can tell me about your first reading lesson while we eat,” he suggested, and Erik stood up and followed him out of the room and through the long corridors, his mind and his heart at peace with his new home and his new Master again.

The young Teuton had learned another lesson again, one of the many new lessons he had learned today, the lesson about not judging someone or something without knowing the exact circumstances. Military commanders like the young legatus behaving as he himself had done today would lead their soldiers into catastrophes, the proof of that had happened only a couple of years ago, and the Roman empire still suffered from that lost battle. It was not as if Erik felt pity for most of the Romans, in his opinion they deserved what they had gotten, but he knew that the same thing could happen easily to his own people misjudging the Romans, and he was determined to not make this mistake again and watch and listen more carefully in the future.

He would have to think about that later, now, he was looking forward to filling his empty stomach and share his pride about his first attempts in carving letters into wax with Marcus. This morning, he had feared the end of the day, not knowing which fate would await him in the house of his new Roman master, but this fear had been replaced with curiosity and cautious hope, and Erik was willing to give Marcus Retus a try and prove himself worthy his trust and his newly inflamed hope of a better life.

It might be stupid, perhaps, but Erik was young and actually of a positive nature, and after all, hope is the last thing to die.


	7. The Offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcus and Erik luckily have been able to sort things out again, and now, they have dinner together and will go to bed, soon. Where will Erik sleep and will there be another fight or will they come to a better understanding?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Real life has become a hot and ugly mess lately, and I didn't think that I would be able to find the strength to write an update of any of my stories these days, but I had started with this chapter before things turned out to become really bad, and today is the second anniversary of my joining AO3 and my first posted story here ever, so I wanted to post something today. I have the next chapters of this story clear in mind, maybe, I can do some more writing, but I can't promise anything.  
> I'm sorry for the slow built, but Erik and Marcus have their own minds when it comes to this story and all I can do is go with them and their slow pace. I hope that you will like the new chapter despite the slow built, please let me know, your feedback would mean a lot to me and bring back some light into my at the moment rather dark reality. Please, don't hesitate to leave a comment even though I had to moderate comments under this story, I unfortunately had a very good reason to do so. 
> 
> Enjoy the new chapter, I hope it will make up for the long wait, at least a little bit.

“...Rufus even promised me to teach me the script of my own people, the runes.” Erik gazed up at Marcus from the spot where he was sitting with crossed legs before the Roman's recliner, his cheeks showing an adorable pink color instead of the white paleness earlier. For a brief moment, the tall Roman legatus wished with all his heart that he was the reason for Erik's rosiness, and not some strange letters his young charge was so eager to learn, but then, he shrugged this thought off again. Dwelling in wishes that couldn't be fulfilled at the moment wouldn't get him anywhere, and Marcus decided to be just grateful instead, grateful that the Teuton's understandable and rightful anger about their misunderstanding had faded and that his beautiful hazel-green eyes sparkled with revived spirits again.

If some letters and learning reading and writing was the one thing making Erik happy right now, then so be it. He smiled down at him, resisting the urge to gently stroke one of the soft, light-brown strands out of Erik's forehead. “I'm sure that it won't take long until Rufus can start with teaching you the runes of your own folks, Erik,” he assured him, and this time, the smile he got in return was all his and lit up the room only because the young man felt proud and happy by his new owner's hidden praise about his ability of learning these two important attainments most likely rather quickly. Marcus thought that this smile was even more wonderful than the rosiness coloring the handsome features of the new member of his household. He could only hope that his next words wouldn't let this special smile fade again. “But you know that you have to be patient, Erik, don't you? It would confuse you if he started too soon with the runes, you'll have to learn Latin properly at first.”

The smile stayed on Erik's face as he nodded his head. “Yes, I know that, Marcus. As much as I liked the first lessons, but they also tired me out a little bit, and I don't think that my poor brain could digest more than the Latin letters at the moment,” he admitted, wiping his hands with the washcloth Antonia had brought them together with their dinner. Marcus was pleased that his sweet, but pretty defiant Teuton accepted this Roman habit without the need to argue about it. He had the strong suspicion that Erik's former owner hadn't gotten his slave's obedience that easily when it had come to those habits, and he appreciated and valued Erik's will to cooperate to some point even in private and without others being around very highly.

Erik must have watched him though, because his smile turned into an almost mischievous grin as he now also wiped his mouth with the cloth, looking provokingly at Marcus as he did so. “Not all Teutons have bad manners, Roman. Baldur always used a cloth after his meals, and he taught me to do the same. We might have sat on the floor instead of lying lazily around on cozy recliners, but my beloved Master didn't like dirt and ugly smells.” His voice cracked a little bit with the last sentence, and his smile turned into wistful now. Marcus slowly reached out with his hand to offer the young man some comfort, but he waited a few seconds before he stroked his arm, giving Erik the choice to decline his offer in case he didn't want to be comforted and touched this way at the moment. When the young Teuton didn't move away from him, he rested his hand upon his shoulder for one moment before he pulled back again.

“I have the strong suspicion that you forgot Baldur's lesson about appropriate manners during your stay in your former Roman's household, Mattiacer,” Marcus teased him, drawing a brief chuckle from the younger one. “Your suspicion could be right, Marcus,” he said in the same teasing voice. “I pretty much confirmed all of this dense and weak Roman's prejudices about all Teutons being barbarians without any manners. Flavius was very eager to get rid of me again after a couple of months with me teaching him the 'Teuton way of eating' and some other things I probably shouldn't mention at the dining table.” Erik sounded rather smugly, and Marcus shook his head with an amused smile. “No, you don't have to explain them further, Erik. I'm sure I can imagine those things without your certainly very vivid and colorful description.” He considered his new slave for a while. “I feel honored then, that you don't feel the need to teach me the same lessons, I guess.”

Erik scowled at him, but it was a playful scowl. “You better be, Marcus. I can be very convincing.”

“There is no doubt about that, young Teuton, I can assure you.” Marcus hauled himself into an upright position. “It is late and time for bed, Erik. I want you to be well-rested for your first swimming lesson and your second lesson in close combat tomorrow, and apart from that, I'm truly tired.”

Erik hesitated for one tiny moment, hardly noticeable, but it hadn't missed Marcus' attention. The young man shot him a quick sidelong glance from underneath his thick eyelashes, but then, he only nodded and elegantly rose to his feet. “Of course, Marcus. But, I want to bring the leftovers to the kitchen at first. I don't want Antonia having to do this.”

Marcus kept his face impassive as he watched Erik taking one of the trays. The young Teuton was really able to surprise him, something that didn't happen oftentimes, but the Roman legatus appreciated this change. Of course, it could be a trick to lure him into false security, but Marcus doubted that. There were other, better ways Erik could have used to do so instead of the simple task of carrying a tray to the kitchen to let a young woman have the rest she deserved after being up on her feet all day long. He smiled when he saw Erik's eyes widen a little bit as he picked up the second tray. “I'll show you the way to the kitchen,” he said, drawing a disbelieving snort from the brunet. “I'm surprised that you actually know where the kitchen is, Roman,” Erik drawled, but he followed him out of the room without hesitation.

“Sure I do. But, tell me, Teuton, how did you think that you could have found it without my help?” Marcus wanted to know with a chuckle as he made his way through the quiet corridors of his large villa. He couldn't see Erik's face when his new charge answered him because the young man walked behind him, but he could literally see him rolling his eyes as he snorted again. “I might not be a warrior with the instincts and skills every fighter needs to survive, but I've been a slave and servant for almost all of my life, Roman, and I developed other skills that helped me to survive because of that. Master Baldur's house might have been much smaller than yours, but I unfortunately had the displeasure to stay in another Roman's villa for far too long, and he used me not only for seeing to his ugly needs, but also for seeing to filling his always empty stomach. Knowing where the kitchen is was the first lesson I learned when I became a slave at a rather young age, and it was the most important one to survive the time in Flavius' house. My instincts when it comes to orientate myself are sharp enough to find your kitchen without having been shown around, believe me.”

Marcus' throat went tight with the anger he felt about the other Romans who had treated Erik as a worthless property. “You are a fine warrior, Erik, there is no doubt about that. Besides, the skills you had to develop in order to survive as a slave aren't so different from the skills each warrior has to evolve, so don't bash yourself,” he said, his voice deadly serious to stifle every objection Erik might come up with right away.

The Mattiacer didn't answer to that, but Marcus could see his grateful glance before Erik cast his eyes down as he stepped beside him, waiting for his new master to open the door to the kitchen. They put the trays onto the shining table in the middle of the large room in silence, seeing to the few leftovers to save them for the next day. Marcus' Greek cook and the two servants responsible for the kitchen duties had already withdrawn, and Marcus had learned how to save food at an early age, something every legionary should know.

Erik's expression was thoughtful and Marcus knew that he was lost in the memories of Baldur. The blond Roman longed to hear more about Erik's relationship with his first owner and master, the one he had loved with all his heart, but this wasn't the right time and the right place to ask him questions about the impressive Teuton, and he kept his mouth shut, respecting Erik's unspoken wish to be left alone for a while. They made their way back to Marcus' private rooms in silence, as well, and Erik followed him inside his bedroom without audible protest, but the sounds of his footsteps stopped right behind the door he didn't close but left open, because Marcus didn't hear the silent and dull noise that sounded every time a door in his villa was closed. The blond Romans didn't need to look at him to know that Erik had tensed up again, something he had expected to happen when the young man realized where he was supposed to sleep during the next days.

Rufus had seen to his wishes as Marcus could see, and the young legatus took a furtive deep breath and turned around to Erik with the impassive mask back on his face and his arms crossed before his chest. Would his new charge realize what his true intentions were or would he draw false conclusions when he heard what Marcus had to offer him, even though his offer was uttered like a command as he now said:

“You will sleep here in this room with me, Erik. You can choose between the cot under the window, the mattress before my bed or sharing my bed with me. Please, tell me Erik, which choice do you prefer?”

 

*~*~*~*

 

Erik had enjoyed the evening and having dinner with his new Roman owner much more than he had thought he could after what had happened earlier, and he had even forgotten his doubts and worries for some time until the memories of Baldur had hit him with all force again.

Marcus must have sensed the change in his mood because he had left him alone during their way back to the other side of the villa, and Erik had nursed the tiny hope that Marcus would allow him to sleep alone, maybe in a small chamber next to his own bedroom.

He should have known better of course, because the Roman's stern face and strict gaze made clear that he wouldn't grant him this small mercy. Marcus' truly handsome, male features gave nothing away as he opened his mouth and said:

_“You will sleep here in this room with me, Erik. You can choose between the cot under the window, the mattress before my bed or sharing my bed with me. Please, tell me Erik, which choice do you prefer?”_

The blond legatus didn't offer any further explanation, he only waited for Erik's answer, patiently, his arms crossed before his broad chest. For some time, they simply stared at each other while the young Teuton tried to find out what was going on in the Roman's mind. Marcus had changed from the friendly and understanding companion back to the powerful and strong Dom he actually was, and Erik felt the sudden urge to submit to him, unquestioningly, and to ask Marcus to take care of him. But, he wasn't ready for submitting to another Dom, not after the had just started to mourn the loss of his first Dom. It took him a couple of seconds to fight against his inner turmoil and get his emotions back under control, halfway expecting Marcus to get angry and impatient, but the older one only stood there without moving, watching him with this unreadable face, and Erik suddenly realized that this was another test. The test whether Erik trusted Marcus enough to believe his words that he wouldn't try to force himself upon him or if he would accuse him of wanting to rape him again.

Erik swallowed as he also realized only the split of a second later that it was more than only a new test. Marcus had promised him to respect his grief, and Erik actually believed him and didn't think that Marcus would try to have sex with him tonight or during the next days. Erik was slow with trusting anyone after his experiences, especially when it came to those hated Romans, but he could feel that Marcus wasn't the kind of man finding it pleasurable to take an unwilling partner, and he also surely had never been in the need of raping someone to get his fill. It was far more likely that he had to turn down unmistakable offers on a regular basis and that he could choose whom he wanted to sleep with from among a lot of more than willing men and women.

But, Marcus was still a Dom down to his bones just like Erik was a sub down to his bones. As the sensitive Dom he was, he felt the probably very strong urge to offer him comfort and care the only way he could do it without actually being _his_ Dom, namely by his mere, reassuring presence during the long and dark hours of the night, and Erik had to admit that the thought of sharing Marcus' room with him was suddenly much more appealing than the thought of having to sleep alone. Plus, Marcus left him the choice of how much of this comfort Erik wanted to accept by letting him choose between three places where he could sleep.

Marcus was a Dom without a sub he could take care of at the moment, had most likely been without a sub for a rather long time, and he needed Erik and to take care of him as much as Erik unconsciously longed for a kind Dom and to be taken care of by them himself. This had nothing to do with being weak or dependent, this was simply what they were, and Erik had accepted this a long time ago. Baldur had taught him this lesson well, and the wise, older Mattiacer had also explained to him how Doms felt and that they needed their subs just like subs needed a Dom to be happy and fulfilled.

The knowledge that Marcus needed him just as much and that he was willing to admit that to him this way touched the young Teuton more than he would have thought it possible, and he found himself willing to give the Roman what he craved for, too, at least partly. Erik might not be ready to become another Dom's sub at the moment, but he could accept Marcus' offer to be there for him in case he couldn't cope with his grief and confused feelings on his own and all alone.

Because, this was the next realization Erik had, Marcus' words might have sounded like an order, but they actually had been only that: an offer.

The blond Roman apparently could read him very well after that short amount of time of only one day, because he hadn't made the mistake of asking him if his young charge wanted to share his room with him. Marcus had known that Erik would refuse it and insist of sleeping alone in another room, even though it wouldn't do him any good, not after the happenings of this day and the last year in general.  
Erik was positive that Marcus would let him sleep alone if he asked him, but he hadn't 'thrown' this option into his face right away, knowing that Erik would neither consider the better choice then, nor give Marcus' true intentions and his own needs a second thought. If it was hard for him to resist the Roman's Dom-aura even though he had just started to really mourn Baldur's death, how hard must it be then for Marcus to have a sub within his reach – a sub he had admitted freely that he was interested in him – without being allowed to see to him? Even more because Marcus of course sensed how much this sub – he himself - suffered?

The legatus had somehow put his own well-being and peace of mind into his new slave's hands although he could just have taken what he wanted without being considerate of what Erik truly wanted, and Erik's respect and trust for his new owner rose to a new level. Maybe, fate finally meant well with him, and Marcus would prove to him that not all Romans were like Flavius and Gaius Brutus.

Erik swallowed when he remembered that the impressive Dom standing in the middle of the room was still waiting for his decision, and his eyes darted to the mattress before Marcus' bed, reminding him of the countless nights he had slept before Baldur's bed, happy and safe until his beloved master had been slaughtered that cruelly.

As much as he would have loved to sleep there, but he wasn't ready for that right now. He looked from the mattress up to the large and cozy bed, chewing on his lip. No, this wasn't an option for tonight, either. Marcus could think that conquering him was only a matter of time and a far too easy task, and Erik wasn't willing to admit that the handsome Roman might be right with that. It might be stubborn and dense, only a way to fool himself and prolong the inevitable, but Erik couldn't bring himself to say out loud that he craved for Marcus' touch, as innocent as it would be, as long as he only touched him again. His gaze fell upon the cot, smaller than Marcus' bed, but still much more comfortable than any other place Erik had slept in or on for months. Yet, it didn't look as invitingly as Marcus' bed or the mattress lying before his bed looked like. But, the cot was the only choice he could make tonight, his defiance and the rest of his mistrust and hate keeping him from choosing what he really wanted.

Erik's heart ached with all his grief and his hurt and confused feelings as he eventually opened his mouth to give Marcus the answer he was still waiting for, patiently and silently, watching Erik with his amber-golden eyes as if he was trying to find a way to look straight into his soul.

Erik swallowed and cleared his throat, and his voice sounded hoarse and trembled slightly as he said:

“The cot. I will sleep on the cot tonight.”


	8. The Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcus and Erik are getting ready for bed. Erik decided to sleep on the cot in Marcus' bedroom. Will Marcus accept his choice and will their night be undisturbed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I managed to to get some time for another chapter, because I had this one and the next two ones so clearly in my mind. It is a rather long one, and you will learn more about Erik's past and the fateful night when Baldur was killed. You will also learn a little bit more about Marcus and his way of thinking and feeling, I do hope that you will like this chapter as much as I do, please let me know and leave kudos and comments of you did, each visible sign of you liking my stories makes me happy and helps me through the harder times.  
> I hope that I will be able to write the next two chapters during the next days, as well, because I want to get them out of my head before focusing on other stories again. 
> 
> I also want to say that I don't know enough about my ancestors to know if something like blood guilts existed there. I know for sure that the Celts living in Ireland had such a system, their criminals became slaves to pay for their crimes and blood guilts, and after having payed that guilt, they were free people again. I decided to use something similar in my story, after all, this is fanfiction and not an academic essay about German history.  
> The ancient German name 'Nandrad' mentioned here means 'reckless counselor'. The God 'Tyr'/ 'Tiuz' had once been the most important Teuton God, he was the God of the law and war and of the Teuton council, called 'Thing'. Our day 'Dienstag'/ 'Tuesday' is named after this God.

Marcus' expression still gave nothing away as he answered: “Very well, the cot will it be, then. You can use my private restroom behind this door at first. You will find fresh towels, soap and sand to clean your teeth there.”

Erik shot him a glance that could only be called disappointed, just as if his young charge had expected or better hoped for him to argue about his choice, but Marcus wouldn't do him that favor. Erik had to learn from his mistakes, and that choosing the cot was most likely a mistake was more or less a given. The Roman was positive that he knew the reason behind Erik's choice, and he respected it, but he wouldn't make it easier for Erik by taking the decision from him and make him sleep in or before his bed.

From the things Marcus knew about Baldur, personally, and because of the few things Erik had been willing to tell him, the chief of the Mattiacer had been the kind of Dom making a lot of decisions for his sub himself instead of letting Erik doing them. This might have something to do with Erik having become his personal slave at a very young age when his parents had sold him to pay a blood guilt, because the young boy simply hadn't been able to make important decisions himself when he had been that young. This had probably become a habit for both of them during the years they had spent together, and Erik had never questioned that, because Baldur had been the first human being treating him with love and care, appreciating his submissive nature instead of condemning it.

Apart from that, Baldur had had to be the strong, unwavering leader of his tribe for almost his entire life as a grown up, and to lead a Teuton tribe was an entirely different thing than leading a Roman legion or camp. Marcus needed as much strength, strictness and discipline as the impressive chief had needed, but he wasn't in the permanent danger of being challenged and replaced by a younger member of his underlings and subordinates like Baldur had been. Plus, as strange and ridiculous as it sounded, but Baldur had had to treat Erik more like his personal slave than Marcus would ever have to treat him, due to the reason why Erik had become his slave. The older Mattiacer might have wanted to give Erik his freedom back, but this wish had surely aroused protest among a lot of the tribe-members, even though this protest probably hadn't been uttered out loud.

Marcus was free to give Erik his freedom whenever he wanted to without having to explain himself to his legionaries, and he would do so when they were finally back in Germania and after he had found Baldur's murderer. When Marcus was sure that Erik would be safe, he would give him his freedom, no matter whether Erik had agreed to become his sub or not.

The Dom in Marcus might not want that, craving for this astonishing being to stay by his side, but the man in him loving his freedom and free will to decide how and where he wanted to live had made up his mind during the long day, and Marcus couldn't stand the thought of this wonderful human being having to live his entire life as the slave of anyone, chained and slowly choked to death because of that.

Erik reminded him strongly of his beautiful black stallion Thunder, the Arab no one except for him had been able to tame. Thunder had refused to submit to any other owner, and when Marcus had seen him on the auction when he had been an adolescent at the brink of becoming the man he now was, he had known that he had to save this wonderful, wild horse. His father had taken him to the market and told him that he could choose whatever horse he wanted, but he would get only one horse and better choose carefully so he wouldn't regret his choice afterwards.

The juvenile Marcus had known that he wanted Thunder, the one year old black Arab, and if it was only to set him free again. This auction had been in Syria, where his father had had a post back then, and Marcus had gone into the wilderness with his new horse the evening after the auction to give the young stallion his freedom back. His father had called him a fool, threatening to let him ride the most decrepit old horse in their stable no one wanted to ride if he did that, but Marcus had only shrugged his shoulders and taken Thunder's reins, leading him out of the stable and back into freedom.

There, at the edge of the desert, he had patted and stroked the shining black neck of the beautiful stallion and whispered into his ear that he should run as fast and far away as he could and take care of himself before removing the reins from his head.

Then, Marcus had made his way back after one last glance at his horse still standing there and watching him with attentive eyes, suppressing his tears with effort. He might be young, but he considered himself man enough to not cry over the decision he had made himself, freely and willingly for the sake of another living being that deserved better than to be trapped and mistreated just because no one understood its true nature.

The younger Marcus had lain awake in his bed all night long, and when he had stood up again with the first rays of the sun shining into his chamber, Thunder had waited for him before the stable, neighing softly when he saw his new owner. From that day on, Marcus and Thunder had been inseparable, and one of the reasons why Marcus hated the city of Rome so much was that he couldn't take Thunder with him when he had to visit the capital. Thunder loved the forests of Germania and the journey would have been too straining for him. Marcus' second-in-command Nurio Santinus always took care of his beloved stallion when Marcus had to leave Mogontiacum and the necessary goodbye always broke Marcus' heart.

Erik reminded him of Thunder, a lot, as Marcus now watched him disappear behind the door to his restroom, and he knew that he simply couldn't do that to him and consider only his own wishes. Erik might be a sub who longed for a strong Dom, but it should be his choice if he wanted to submit to another Dom one day, and most of all, his choice only _who_ this Dom would be. The beautiful young Teuton was like a wild, untameable horse, and Marcus would free him one day so he could live the life he wanted and love the one he wanted to love, and if it was the last thing Marcus did in this life.

 

*~*~*~*

 

Erik snuggled close under the cover of his cot, stifling a yawn as he did so. Marcus was still busied with his bedtime routine, but the young slave had the suspicion that the older one prolonged it to give him the time he needed to make himself comfortable in his bed and maybe even fall asleep before he came back into the room.

Erik appreciated his care and his eyelids started to drop, the long day with all the happenings taking its toll. He secretly still wished he had chosen another one of the three options, but his obstinacy kept him from getting up and lay down on the mattress before Marcus' bed instead, and he was so tired that he felt as if he couldn't move one single limb anymore. Erik gave in to the tiredness, closing his eyes, and the last thing he heard was the soft rustling of the covers of the other bed as Marcus slipped underneath them, settling in for the night, as well.

Erik fell asleep and Erik dreamed...

_“You haven't been a good boy today, Erik! Therefore, you won't sleep in my bed like I allowed you to do obviously too oftentimes lately, you will sleep on the floor before my bed like every slave should do. Hopefully, it will remind you of the fact that you are not allowed to speak as if you were a free man,” Baldur told his young sub, strictly. It didn't happened oftentimes that the impressive chief of the Mattiacers reminded him of the fact that he was not only his beloved boy, but also his personal slave, supposed to pay the blood guilt of his father having injured and crippled Balur's oldest nephew during a hunt._

_Erik cast his eyes down to hide his feelings from his Master, not only his defiance, but also his bad conscience. He hated it to be reminded of his unfree state, but he knew that Baldur hated it even more that he couldn't give him his freedom until he had payed all of the guilt, which would only be if the God Tyr would send an unmistakable sign during the next Thing when Erik stood in the middle of the gathering place, asking for this sign – whatever sign the council would take as sent from Tyr._

_“I am sorry, my Master, I only wanted to defend your foresightedness and wisdom. Nandrad doubted that you are still capable of being our strong chief and leader because of your negotiations with the Roman legatus of the camp Mogontiacum,” he mumbled, the knowledge that he had disappointed his beloved Dom weighing heavily on his shoulders._

_Baldur sighed, pulling Erik into his lap to stroke his hair. “I know, darling. But, it is not upon you to defend me. You know how much I wished it would be otherwise, but it won't help your case if you behave like that. You know that I have to punish you, don't you, Erik?” Baldur's gaze was still strict, but his gray eyes were filled with the affection and deep care he felt for his young sub. The older Mattiacer was a good Dom, the first being showing Erik that he was right the way he was and that his desire to submit to him had nothing to do with weakness and wasn't anything bad he had to be ashamed of. Quite the opposite, Erik was the reason why Baldur was stronger than ever, happy and content and fulfilled like he had never been in his life before Erik had been brought to him, his innermost need to take care of a sub, to guide him and give him what he needed finally satisfied._

_Of course, Baldur hadn't taken Erik in his bed when he had still been a young boy, had never behaved other than an older friend, a teacher, strict, but kind and understanding, guiding him and offering him a true home and the solid frame Erik needed to feel safe and happy. Baldur had waited patiently for Erik to make up his mind when he had been old enough, asking him more than only once whether he really wanted to become his collared sub and his lover or if he did that only out of gratitude. Erik had needed a rather long time to convince him of his feelings, and he had never regretted it that he had become Baldur's sub._

_Erik sighed and nodded his head. He knew that Baldur had to punish him, truth to be told, he wanted Baldur to punish him, because his Master becoming soft and doubting his own rules was nothing Erik could deal with. He had misbehaved, and Erik wouldn't feel well again until Baldur had let him face the consequences of his misbehavior. If it had only been another kind of punishment! “I know, my Master. But, can't it be another punishment? I will be a good boy again and do whatever you'll see fit for me, but please, don't let me sleep before your bed, not tonight.”_

_Now, it was Baldur's turn to sigh. “What kind of punishment would it be if I let you choose it, Erik? You always loved sleeping before my bed when you were younger. Why and when did that change, boy? You know that I won't love you less just because you have to sleep before my bed for one night. This is the place where slaves normally sleep, and you will be only my slave tonight, I'm sorry, Erik. This is what Nandrad expects me to do, and even though I am their chief, but, I have to fulfill their expectations. I can't just do how it pleases me.”_

_The older man lifted up his chin, but Erik couldn't give him the answer Baldur wanted to hear. He simply had the feeling that he should sleep in the same bed like him tonight, and he couldn't shake this feeling off. But, Baldur was of a reasonable nature and didn't believe in such feelings. And so, Erik miserably nodded his head and crawled away from him, curling himself up into a small ball on the thick and fragrant straw before his Master's bed. He clenched his fingers around his soft leather collar, drawing some comfort out of it, and Baldur's calloused hand stroking his hair until he finally fell asleep consoled him enough to push his worries back into the farthest corner of his mind._

_Gasps and moans woke him up again in the middle of the night, the black figures of four assassins murdering his beloved Master moving around in the dark room. Erik lay there, frozen in place, staring horrified at the scene in front of him, unable to move or even scream. The young slave watched them slaughtering his Master, lover and only friend like he had watched it more than one year ago, like he watched it every single night in his dreams, the memories and terrible pictures etched in his mind with no chance to ever fade again._

 

*~*~*~*

 

“No! No! Don't do that, no! Please, no, Master!”

Marcus woke up from strange cries, and the sounds of someone tossing and turning in their bed made him jolt upright into a sitting position that fast that he felt dizzy for one moment.

Erik.

His new slave obviously had a horrible nightmare, and it was unlikely that he would wake up from it on his own. Marcus threw the covers to the side and slipped out of his bed, crouching down beside Erik's cot. He carefully laid his hand upon Erik's trembling shoulder, stroking it rhythmically, prepared that the younger one would attack him in the attempt to defend himself when he came back to consciousness this way.

The Mattiacer indeed lashed out, waving his fists through the air as he fought with the blanket, struggling to get up, still halfway asleep, and Marcus avoided the punch only because of his fast and trained reflexes. “Erik, wake up, it was a nightmare, you're safe here. You're safe with me, wake up, please,” he whispered, urgently, catching the brunet's wrists with his hands when Erik tried to hit him again.

Erik's face was a mask of horror and pain, his eyes wide open, but Marcus could tell that he didn't see him, but the terrifying scene when he had witnessed the murder of his beloved first Dom again. The Roman's throat went tight with his own horror, the horror about the fact that Erik had had to watch this coward and cruel infamous action without any chance to come to his master's help.

“Erik, it's me, Marcus. Please, wake up, you're safe now,” he murmured again, and his words finally had the desired effect and Erik slumped forward, burying his face on Marcus' shoulder without thinking. Marcus wrapped his arms around him and let him cry as heavy sobs shook the young man, stroking his back and his hair to help him through the onslaught of his grief and pain wrecking his young charge now. His legs ached from the uncomfortable, crouched position, but Marcus didn't care about his own comfort, all he cared about was the defiant and brave and yet so sweet and somehow still innocent young sub in his arms, who needed a Dom's comfort and help so badly – _his_ comfort and help.

“If he had only let me sleep in his bed that night! If he had only found another way to punish me for my disobedience! I'm sure he would still be alive!” Erik sobbed, desperately, and Marcus' heart clenched painfully with the realization that Baldur's former boy held himself responsible for his beloved Dom's death. He held him close and stroked him until Erik's sobs finally subsided and then, he sat down on the cot next to him and pulled Erik into his lap. Erik sniffed several times, leaning tiredly against him. “I'm sorry for disturbing your sleep and waking you up,” he mumbled, and Marcus had to swallow before he could answer him.

“There is nothing you needed to apologize for, believe me. You didn't do this on purpose, and you're the one suffering the most. Tell me about your nightmare, Erik. It will do you a world of good to finally talk about what's troubling you that much. I'm not here to judge, only to listen to you,” he encouraged him and after a rather long time of silence, broken only by Erik's sniffing now and then, the young Teuton started to speak, his voice trembling and breaking several times as he told Marcus about the happenings of this fateful night and his nightmares haunting him each night ever since then.

Marcus listened quietly with a heavy heart, stroking Erik the entire time and wishing that Baldur would have listened to Erik's foreboding, even though this most likely would mean that Marcus and Erik had never met. But, he also knew that Erik wasn't to blame for what had happened, not the least, and that he might be dead by now just like Baldur if he had slept in the same bed that night.

When Erik was finished, too exhausted to shed more tears, Marcus gently laid his hand under his chin to make him look at him. “Nothing of what happened was your fault, Erik, please, believe me. You couldn't have saved Baldur, and you most likely would be dead now if you had tried it. You are neither guilty of anything, nor a coward, and the only ones to blame for this horrible murder are the four assassins and their principal, no one else.”

Erik's eyes filled with new tears. “I know that, I mean, my reason and my mind say the same, but my heart, my feelings...” his voice cracked and he buried his face in the crook of Marcus' neck. “I wish I could believe that, but every night, I wake up from the same dream, thinking that I might have been able to wake up in time and warn Baldur if I had slept in his bed, protected him with my own body, just like every good personal slave and every good boy should protect their Masters. I'm so tired and I so wished that I could sleep at least one night without this horrible dream again...”

Marcus resisted the urge to press a gentle kiss upon the fragrant, soft strands of Erik's light-brown hair, now damp from the cold sweat of his nightmare.

“We could try something Erik,” he said instead, “you could sleep in the same bed with me. I will lie closer to the wall and you in front of me. Maybe, this would keep your nightmares at bay.”

Erik raised his head, staring with big eyes at him. His face was blotchy and his lids were red and swollen, this was clear to see even in the rather dark light of the weak moon shining through the window, but to Marcus, he had never looked more beautiful. “You know that this is not an attempt to lure you into my arms to have sex with you, don't you, Erik?” he asked, sincerely, and to his surprise, Erik nodded without hesitation. “Yes, I know, Marcus. I didn't think that you would use my nightmares against me to force yourself upon me. I believed you when you said that you respect my grief and I still do. But, do you really think that it could work?”

“I don't know, to be honest, but, it could work, and we have nothing to lose. I'm honest with you, Erik: I desire you, and yes, I want to become your Dom one day. I want to be the one taking care of your needs and the one making you happy. But, I want you to want the same, freely and willingly. Me forcing you into submission could never fulfill me and make me happy. If you don't want me to be your Dom, I will accept that. If you'll ever come into my arms and my bed, than only because _you_ want that and because _I_ am the one you desire, as well. But, you need someone to help you dealing with your grief and fears, and I am the one who can do that best at the moment. You couldn't protect Baldur, but you can protect me during the nights. Maybe, this is what you need to sleep undisturbed and peaceful again for an entire night.”

Marcus looked at him, letting Erik see his feelings instead of holding them back like he normally did, and Erik gazed back at him thoughtfully, chewing on his smooth bottom lip as he did so. The blond Roman gave him the time he needed to think about his suggestion, and when Erik's shoulders relaxed, the tension eventually leaving his body, Marcus knew that he would accept his offer.

The road was still a long and winding one, filled with obstacles they had to overcome, but a start was made, and Marcus had new hope that his greatest wish would come true one day, the wish that Erik would surrender to him, freely and happily. Until that day, Marcus would be there for him in every possible way, and this had to be enough for now.

 

*~*~*~*

 

A couple of minutes later, Erik lay in Marcus' bed, his back snuggled close to the Roman's front. Marcus didn't try to pull him closer, but he had wrapped one arm around his midsection, loosely enough to not trap him, but firmly enough to make Erik feel safe like he hadn't felt since Baldur had last held him in his arms during the long and cold nights in his beloved Germania.

“Can I ask you something?” he asked shyly, his aching muscles slowly relaxing.

“Of course, Erik, anything you need to know,” his Roman owner said, his warm breath ghosting over his exposed neck. Erik shivered, but it was the good kind of shivers, and the feeling of the warm body behind his own soothed him wonderfully and made him sleepy again. But, he needed to know the answer to his question at first before he could sleep again.

“Would you have let me sleep in another room if I had asked you?”

He could hear the smile in Marcus' voice as he replied: “Yes, I would have, Erik. But, I didn't offer it to you because I knew that you wouldn't have thought about the other options, then.”

“I see. You thought that something like this could happen?”

“Yes, Erik, I did.”

“Why did you let me choose the cot if you suspected me having nightmares about that night?” Erik didn't feel offended, only curious about the answer.

“Because you are an intelligent and sensitive being, and you are entitled to have the feelings you have and make your own decisions, even though they might not be clever. Us humans learn best from our mistakes, as strange as it might be. You might be my slave, but I already told you that I treat my slaves as human beings and you are no exception from the rule. I understood why you chose the cot, and I didn't mind that. I had given you three options and you decided for one of them. I respect you, and I respected your choice. I would have respected it if you had told me that you prefer to sleep on the cot for the rest of the night.”

“Even with the knowledge that you would wake up again because of another nightmare? Knowing that you would have to get up and calm me down again?” Erik couldn't hide the slight doubt in his voice.

“Yes, Erik. That's why I'm here. That's why _you_ are here. I could have given you another room, far away enough to sleep undisturbed while you would suffer and struggle.” Marcus said, and Erik realized with astonishment that he was right and that any other Roman would have done exactly that: throwing him out of his bed and his room when woken up because of him. They would have raped him, and if they had forced him to stay in their beds, or, most likely somewhere on the hard tiles before their beds, they would have punished him and beaten him before throwing him into a dark cell for the rest of the night because he had disturbed them with his nightmare. Marcus had done nothing of this kind, he had given him the choice where he wanted to sleep and comforted him without being angry about the interruption of his sleep, and Erik was deeply grateful for that.

“Thank you, Marcus,” he whispered, instinctively pulling the Roman's arm closer around his waist.

“You're welcome, Erik. Any time you need me. Now, go to sleep. I'm right here and I won't go anywhere, I promise you.” This was a gentle, but clear order, but Erik didn't mind that order, only the slightest.

The young Teuton closed his eyes and relaxed, and this time, his deep slumber was peaceful and dreamless, no nightmare haunting him again, just like it should be.


	9. The Visitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcus consoled Erik after his nightmare, and he suggested to hold him during the nights to keep his bad dreams at bay. Will that work and will they come closer now? And what will happen when Marcus has some interesting visitors and Erik learns something about his new owner he didn't know before?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dear readers, you are such a lovely audience, thank you so much for your wonderful feedback! Your kudos and comments are what keeps me writing even though real life is still rather stormy and rough. The love for this story you show me with your support consoles me just as much as Marcus consoles Erik, and writing this story for you helps me, a lot.
> 
> This chapter will progress the story a little bit, I decided to not write about each day and every lesson, because I am eager to introduce the new characters showing up in here:
> 
> the Roman legatus Robertus Levantus (Robert Lewandowski)  
> and  
> Marius Gordianus (Mario Götze).
> 
> I won't reveal too much about them in this chapter, you will learn more about them in the following ones, but for all of you who craved for Robert being a strong Dom instead of a sub in one of my stories: yes, here he is: Dom Robertus. You know that I change the names of our beloved footballers into believable Latin names and I always do my very best to stay as close to the original name as possible. I didn't find the exact name 'Levantus', but it yet makes sense, the translation being more or less: 'coming from the Levante'. The Levante is another name for the orient, and my Robertus Levantus probably comes from the orient, having met Marcus in Syria.

When Erik woke up the next morning, feeling refreshed and relaxed after a peaceful night without any further nightmares, he did so cuddled up against a warm and solid frame and a strong-muscled arm protectively wrapped around his waist.

Erik stretched his limbs like a tomcat and yawned heartfeltly, pulling an amused chuckle from the owner of the solid frame and the strong-muscled arm. “Good morning, little lion. I don't have to ask you if you slept well, do I?” Marcus purred into his ear, soft puffs of warm breath ghosting over Erik's stubbly cheek, making him shiver slightly with the sensation of this almost caress.

The young Teuton craned his neck to peer over his shoulder, redness creeping into his face as he found the damn Roman looking at him with his sharp, amber-golden eyes, clearly amused and enjoying himself. It was obvious that Marcus Retus was wide awake and that he must have been awake for a rather long time, watching him in his sleep while Erik had been defenseless and unaware of his intensive gaze.

“No, you don't have to ask, Roman!” he snapped, feeling embarrassed all of a sudden, because his body reacted forcefully to Marcus' closeness, and the large bulge of his morning erection must be visible for Marcus even though he lay behind him. But, Erik's short tunic had crawled upwards during his sleep, and the thin garment of his briefs couldn't hide the desperate state he was in.

Another chuckle echoed in the warm and fragrant air of Marcus' bedroom. “So defiant again, little lion. But, I have no complaints, because you being defiant and able to snap at me tells me that an undisturbed good night's sleep revived your spirits,” Marcus remarked, dryly, his eyes fixed on Erik's face, and the young slave was grateful that the older man neither teased him because of his obvious pleasure their embrace made him feel, nor that he looked at his groin with meaningful glances. The brunet was sure that his morning wood hadn't missed Marcus' attention, but his new owner didn't make it harder for him than it already was, and Erik relaxed a little bit, offering him a brief, apologetic smile for his snapping.

“You should have waken me up. I'm sure that you'll have better things to do than watching me sleep, Marcus,” he said, but the older man shook his head. “You needed your sleep, Erik. I had promised you to not go anywhere and stay by your side, and I keep my promises. Today, there will be more lessons for you to go through, like swimming, close combat, reading and writing, and you need to be well-rested and have a clear head for that. I won't have to visit the emperor for the next couple of days, and everything else can wait. Apart from that, I enjoyed to have some quiet time for myself to think about some matters while you were still sleeping, little lion.”

Erik was touched by Marcus' honest and sincere words, and he relaxed and turned onto his side, because his neck started to hurt from looking over his shoulder the entire time. Marcus hadn't mentioned his obvious arousal so far, and he most likely wouldn't do it now, just because Erik was facing him instead of craning his neck to look at him.

“Little lion?” he asked, curiously, tasting the unexpected petname on his tongue. Baldur had always called him 'darling', and Erik had loved it, but he wasn't ready for such an intimate petname coming from any other being than his first Dom, and he was glad that Marcus had instinctively chosen a name that suited their changed relationship without being too intimate. Erik could easily get used to be called 'little lion' by Marcus, it sounded playfully and yet like a compliment, because lions were astonishing animals, strong and powerful, but also elegant and beautiful. Erik had seen them only on the mosaics in his former owner's villa, but the big cats had impressed him, a lot, making him wish to watch them in nature one day.

Marcus' gaze was a mixture of tenderness and amusement. “I lived in Syria for a couple of years when I was younger. My father had a post there and one day, I had the chance to watch a pride of lions in the desert. There was one old lion with his three lionesses, together with a couple of youngsters. One of them, a young male, was like you are, hissing and snapping at the older lion, challenging him, but finally letting him take the lead and show him the best way to the only creek a couple of miles away. You are like him, your eyes, your hair and your beauty and elegance, but most of all, your braveness, honesty, loyalty and sometimes unnerving but always useful obstinacy.”

The Roman moved his arm away from Erik's waist, and the young Teuton felt cold and lost for one moment, but when Marcus' fingertips brushed over his cheek, gently and with something akin to rapt devotion, he pressed his face into the soft touch, savoring it to the fullest. “You are my little lion, Erik,” Marcus continued his explanation, his voice sounding slightly rough as he did so, “and I hope that you will never change and always stay like one of those wonderful animals, wild and free, unbroken and untamed until you have found the one you want them to tame you, willingly, because that's what you are deep in your heart: wild and free, and no official state will ever change that.”

 

*~*~*~*

 

The first waking up in the morning after Erik's nightmare, his breakdown and their unexpected sudden closeness by sharing one bed, had been much better than Marcus had feared it would be, and seeing his young charge well and content, almost happy, aroused feelings in him he had a hard time to showing them not too obviously. Of course, he had noticed that Erik didn't stay unaffected by his presence in his bed, the strong smell of male arousal proving to him that Erik's lust was not only caused by the for men normal morning erection, but more by his suppressed desire for the Dom lying close to him. But Marcus was patient enough to not rush things and take advantage of Erik's vulnerability.

He had only suggested that they should get up and have breakfast before starting with their lessons after their first talk, and he had left his bedroom and used another restroom to see to his morning routine in the knowledge that his little lion would want to take care of his most urging need without Marcus witnessing it by staying close by. He had told him that he would take a quick bath and come to pick him up again afterwards, and the relief and gratitude briefly showing on the Mattiacer's beautiful features assured him that he had suspected right.

The Dom in him had screamed that it should be him seeing to the needs of the fascinating sub lying in his bed, too aroused to resist and refuse him if Marcus decided to offer his 'help', but this would have undone everything they had achieved so far, destroying Erik's trust and faith in him and proving to him that he had been right with his opinion about each and every Roman being hateful and despicable. Erik might be his slave, but he wasn't his sub, and the young man had the right to do as it pleased him and satisfy himself whenever he wanted to without Marcus denying him it.

Erik had looked remarkably better when Marcus had come to pick him up after his bath, relaxed and almost content. Marcus himself hadn't acted on his own desire, preferring to pour cold water over his body instead to calm himself down in a more pleasurable way. The thought of pleasuring himself was not appealing enough, because Erik was the one he desired, and the Roman legatus had learned to control his desire a long time ago when he had realized that his desires and his feelings didn't always get along with his needs and his true nature.

Breakfast had been a pleasant matter, and after filling the growling bears that had replaced their stomachs, Rufus had come to take Erik with him for his second lesson in reading and writing. Erik had shot him a quick, wistful glance before disappearing behind the door, and Marcus had dwelt in the memory of his smile for a rather long time.

The next days went by, quickly, and Marcus enjoyed Erik's company more and more, his young slave proving himself to be not only an eager student when it came to swimming and fighting, but also to be a quick and skilled learner. Apart from their lessons, Erik was a wonderful companion when it came to talking about more than only the weather, as Baldur's personal slave and collared sub, he had learned much more about politics and diplomatic tactics than one would have given him credit for at first, and Marcus really enjoyed their vivid discussion and arguments.  
In Rome, Rufus normally was the only one he could talk seriously with, the other Romans Marcus had to deal with being too narrow-minded to be worthy partners when it came to his political thoughts.

The young legatus surely wasn't some kind of renegade, but he didn't approve everything the senate or the emperor decided, and he knew better than to share his true opinion with the senators and former officers living in the capital. Erik always listened attentively to him, and he considered his answers, carefully, before telling them and friendly arguing with Marcus about politics and laws. Sometimes, Rufus, who had become some kind of older brother to Erik, joined their debates, and the three men spent a lot of time in the bath or at the table, discussing the current situations.

Marcus' days were filled, pleasantly, and he almost started to enjoy his forced stay in Rome, knowing that Erik and Rufus would come with him when he was finally allowed to go back to his beloved camp, which had become his true home over the past few years.

The nights were a mixture of sweet torture and pleasure. Pleasure, because Erik would snuggle closer and closer to him each night, seeking Marcus' touch and the comfort he drew out of it, and torture, because Erik would snuggle closer and closer to him each night, pressing his more than tempting backside against Marcus' groin. Marcus wasn't sure for how much longer ice-cold water would help him to keep his libido at bay until he would give in to his suppressed longing and try to ease the pain of his unfulfilled desire himself, but then, something happened that helped him to endure the sweet torture for a little while longer.

This something was something that actually happened each year around the same time, something Marcus had always looked forward to, but what he had pushed back in the farthest corner of his mind this time because of the young sub who had stumbled into his life so suddenly and unexpectedly.

This something was something Marcus craved for and feared at the same time this year after he had been reminded of it, and he knew that it would be the biggest obstacle and test of his young and still fragile relationship with Erik, if what they had could already be called relationship, that is.

This something announced itself in form of a letter being brought to Marcus by a messenger, and after reading this letter, Marcus felt as happy, giddy and unsure at the same time as he hadn't felt in a rather long time.

He knew that he was driving Rufus and Antonia mad during the preparations for this something, and he was painfully aware of the curious and confused glances of his young charge, his sweet little lion, who had trapped his heart right at first sight, but he just couldn't help it.

Sometimes, even strong Doms felt uncertain, and Marcus Retus was no exception from this rule.

 

*~*~*~*

 

During the days following their first morning waking up in the same bed, Erik settled in in a nice routine, feeling more and more at ease with his new home and his new owner. He didn't even think of the blond Roman being his owner any longer, for him, Marcus Retus was more a friend and a teacher than his owner. This might have something to do with the blond never truly acting as if Erik was his property like so many other Romans did, at least not when they were alone and at home. Erik had accompanied him a few times when he had left his villa, and the young Teuton had been surprised himself about his willingness to behave like the servile and obedient slave he was supposed to be on that few occasions, not wanting to put the man who treated him with kindness and understanding to shame or endanger him.

Marcus was a as impatient to go back to Germania as Erik was, and the young Teuton knew better than to risk something that would make this impossible or prolong their stay in the city of Rome. He wore the hated Roman tunics when he followed Marcus outside their villa or when he had to welcome one of the dense and impudent old senators in his house, gratefully changing back into his own Teuton trousers and shirts the minute the door had closed behind the visitors again. Antonia had sewed three shirts, two sleeveless Teuton tunics and two pairs of trousers for him, and Erik had asked Marcus to allow him seeing to her other duties while she was busied with his clothing. He liked the young woman, a sub like he himself, and Erik eagerly learned how to sign with her with great enthusiasm and lots of laughter coming from her and him when he had signed something that didn't make any sense for the umpteenth time. The legatus had agreed to his request to help her and he let the two young subs spend as much time together as possible without them neglecting their lessons and other duties.

Erik also appreciated his lessons when it came to swimming and close combat, and it didn't take long until he could stay in the larger pool without the fear of drowning he had always felt before Marcus had taught him how to swim. Rufus soon became some kind of friend to him, as well, his way of teaching Erik reading and writing making it easy for the young Mattiacer to follow his lesson. Rufus didn't hesitate to tell him more about himself and his past, explaining him that he was a Celt and not a Roman like Erik had first thought, and the young Mattiacer who hadn't known much about Celts so far listened to his stories with rapt devotion.

All in all, his life had become a good life, and Erik caught himself musing about his secret wish to become Marcus' sub more and more openly during the days and especially the nights when they lay side by side, the tall Roman's arm wrapped around him offering him peaceful sleep without any nightmares and the feeling of being safe and cared about like he once had felt when he had been Baldur's boy.

The arrival of a messenger who brought a letter for Marcus interrupted his newly established nice routine though, and Erik watched with confusion and astonishment his level-headed and controlled master, being one of the most impressive and strongest Doms Erik had ever met, turn into some kind of giddy mess, resembling suspiciously a schoolboy awaiting the sermon of his strict teacher for not having learned Vergil's great epos _Aeneis_.

The young sub had no clue what written in this ominous letter could have had such an effect on the young, but remarkable and strong-willed Dom, but he was sure that he would find out the reason for Marcus' sudden change sooner rather than later, and he was also sure that he most likely wouldn't like this reason, at all.

His suspicion proved to be right, because two days after Marcus had received the letter, there was a loud bang against the front-door sounding through the villa, and when Erik followed Rufus to open the door and greet the unknown visitors, he found himself stopping in the middle of the huge marble-tiled hall, staring incredulously at the dark-haired Roman with the handsome features and the deepest blue eyes Erik had ever seen stepping over the threshold and entering Marcus' villa as if it was his own house.

Erik felt his jaw drop down to the floor, and the sub in him almost made him kneel down before the most powerful Dom he had ever met in his entire life. Erik had met quite a few, the chiefs of other Teuton tribes and even a few Romans, but he wouldn't have thought until this minute that he would ever meet a Dom being as strong and powerful as Baldur had been and as Marcus actually was, let alone a Dom who topped them when it came to that.

Now he knew that he had been wrong about that, because this Dom was even stronger and Erik could only wonder why he was allowed to enter the house of another powerful Dom, at all, being greeted by Rufus like a long missed and very much beloved member of Marcus Retus' household instead of being treated like the threat he must be for every other Dom not as powerful as he was.

The young Teuton didn't need to wait for the answer to this question for longer than only a few seconds, because Marcus almost stormed into the hall just when Erik had finished his last thought, letting out a shout of joy and embracing the dark-haired Roman as if he never wanted to let go of him again.

“Robertus! You're finally here! I cannot tell you how happy I am that you really made it!” the normally reasonable blond Roman cried out, and Erik felt his throat go tight when he realized why Marcus had been that strange and nervous for the last two days and why he sounded so emotional now.

Whoever this unknown Dom was and what kind of role he played in Marcus' life, one thing was sure: he was someone Marcus truly loved with all his heart, and definitely not like a brother, but like a lover.

 

*~*~*~*

 

Half an hour later, Erik found himself sitting on the floor before Marcus' recliner, still dizzy and confused from what just had happened, and if anyone had asked him about those happenings he couldn't have given them a proper answer.

The young Teuton remembered vaguely the other Dom now lying on a recliner opposite Marcus' lounger hugging Marcus back – his Marcus, his Dom! - murmuring something into his ear that had actually made the younger Dom blush while he had watched Erik staring at them with slightly narrowed, blue eyes, and Erik also remembered vaguely the other three men standing behind this unknown Roman with their heads lowered down to the floor.

One of them, a good-looking brunet with soft brown eyes and boyishly rounded, rosy cheeks sat before his Dom's recliner in a similar posture like Erik did, his vulnerable neck enclosed by a smooth, adorned blue leather collar, the color mirroring the color of Robertus Levantus' blue eyes. He was clearly the devoted sub of the other Dom Marcus loved so much, and he didn't seem to mind that his Dom desired not only him, but someone else, too. At least he didn't show it if he did mind it, but this was most likely because he knew that he had no say in this matter. Roman slaves tended to accept everything their masters threw at them, and Marius, how Robertus addressed his sub now and then except for 'boy', certainly was just like any other Roman slave.

The other two slaves had disappeared, probably waiting for their master to call them in one of the guest quarters Marcus had always prepared for his guests.

Robertus was just like the Roman Dom Erik had first thought Marcus would be, ignoring him completely except for the minute when he had appraised him while hugging Marcus in the hall. He only addressed the other Dom, talking to Marius only when he ordered him to refill his goblet or his plate. His sub was apparently more than fine with that contrary to Erik, because the young man looked happy and relaxed.

Erik hated Robertus' behavior and he hated Marcus' new behavior, as well, because the blond Roman had changed the way he normally acted and behaved towards him, completely, talking to the older Dom only, as well, and only his warm and gentle hand absent-mindedly stroking Erik's hair kept the young Teuton from saying or doing something really stupid.

He was about to refill Marcus' goblet when Robertus said the fateful words confirming his most horrible fears, and which made him drop the carafe with the wine, the red liquid splashing all over his former white tunic and the shining marble tiles.

“I'm looking forward to tonight, Marcus. It has been far too long since the three of us were last together.”

Marcus flinched, and Erik couldn't tell whether it was because of Robertus' words purred in a deep, bedroom-like voice, or if it was because of him having dropped the carafe. But, this was nothing he could care about at the moment, and he also didn't care about the punishment he would have to face later, all he cared about was that he felt like throwing up the very next moment, and he jumped to his feet, running like hell out of Marcus' private dining room.

 

*~*~*~*

 

Marcus stared after Erik, his heart pounding in his chest as if it wanted to jump out of his throat. He had feared that something like this would happen, and for the first time in his life, he didn't know what to do. Should he follow Erik and try to explain himself and his feelings to him? After all, Erik wasn't his sub, and he had no right to condemn and blame Marcus for wanting to spend the day with Robertus and Marius and share intimacy with them.

The day, not the night. Marcus had promised Erik to stay with him during the nights and protect him from his nightmares, and he would keep his promise at all cost, even though Erik most likely didn't want that any longer.

“You should go after him, my friend. Your sweet, defiant sub looked pretty upset, and he needs you now,” Robertus' gentle and warm voice pulled him out of his frozen state, and when Marcus turned his head to look at the man he owed more than only his life, more than he could ever pay back to him, he found only love and understanding in his wonderful blue eyes.

“Erik isn't my sub, Robertus. He was Baldur's sub, and he just started to mourn his loss.” Was that really his voice? Marcus flinched by the hoarseness he could hear himself, but the older Dom only nodded his head, his gaze considering him thoughtfully. “I see. You'll have to tell me his story when we're alone, I guess. Now, go after him. He might be not _your_ sub at this point, but he is a sub who clearly needs the comfort of a strong Dom right now, and apart from that, he has deep feelings for you, just like you have strong feelings for him. Marius and I will wait for you in our room. You look as if you needed the service of a sub taking care of your needs, my friend. I'm sure that you didn't saw to yourself during the last weeks, and you'll feel better when you have found your release.”

Marcus blushed by Robertus blatant words, but he knew that his friend was right and he was also grateful that the other Dom, who had taught him so much about the needs of Doms and subs and about himself, didn't beat around the bush. He swallowed, looking apologetically at the dark-haired Roman. “I cannot stay for the night, Robertus. I promised Erik to hold him during the dark hours to keep his nightmares at bay.”

Robertus smiled at him. “As you wish, my friend. I will hurry with the needed preparations then, so we will have enough time, nevertheless.” He shot his sub an affectionate glance, briefly ruffling his hair. “My boy will be ready for you when you are, Marcus, just make sure that the thought of Erik won't trouble you and distract you too much. I have waited for our time together for too long, and I really don't want it to be wasted because of a young sub who is admittedly truly desirable and fascinating, but even not your sub, at least not yet.” The dark-haired Roman chuckled when not only Marcus scowled at him with sudden fury, but also his own sub pursed his lips to a pout, shooting him a furtive, hurt glance from underneath his thick eyelashes.

Marcus loved and admired his older friend, the Dom who had taught him everything he knew and everything he was with understanding and uttermost patience, but his own dominant nature broke free with all force when he heard Robertus praising the sub he desired so much, his sweet little lion, and for one moment, the other Dom was not the man Marcus loved the most in this world except for Erik, but only his rival, another Dom Marcus would fight with to prove to him that Erik was his and his only.

Robertus' eyes lit up when he noticed Marcus' fierce glance, his friend's amber-golden eyes shooting angry fire at him, and he winked at him with his right eye. “Ah, so much better, my friend, I'm glad that I could revive your spirits and your will to fight for him with my words. Your Erik is safe from me, Marcus, you should actually know that. I would never make a move at him and risk losing you over that, because I value your friendship far too much for that. Besides, my boy here would surely find a way to make me pay for only eyeing another sub. As much as he loves it to share me with you, but he is very possessive and territorial when it comes to other subs, and he has found a way to teach them their places, properly.”

Marius blushed by his words, casting his eyes down, but Marcus could see the small smile curling at his lips. Robertus surely had noticed it, as well, and Marius would have to justify himself later, that was a given. But, he himself had relaxed again, and he rose to his feet with a grateful glance at his mentor.

“Thank you, my friend. I shall hurry, and don't worry, Robertus, I've been waiting for your visit and our time together as much as you have been waiting for that. I wouldn't give that up for anything. But, wish me luck, please, Erik is not like any other sub I've ever met.”

Robertus words followed him as he made his way through his villa to search for the young Teuton, who probably hated him again after what he had just heard, and he could only hope that the other Dom was right with what he had said:

“He will be worth the effort to be conquered, no matter how hard it will be, Marcus. Plus, he truly loves you, so he might be angry with you at the moment, but he will listen to you, don't worry. Talk to him and you will see that he will forgive you, understand you and finally become your sub, it is only a matter of time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know, I was mean! Poor Erik... :-( But, please, don't hate me and Marcus too much, I'll promise to hurry with the next chapters. Those of you who have read the tags beforehand knew that Robert and Marius would show up and that Robert would be a Dom in here, yet I hope that I could surprise you with that twist at least a little bit. If two subs can fall in love with each other like it happened with Marco and Robert in my stories about Master Erik and his boys, why shouldn't it be the other way around, two Doms loving each other, as well? After all, love and emotions are something hardly to control or suppress, and I'm always up for a challenge as you probably know by now.  
> The next chapter will contain this topic, two Doms being together with a sub, and also more BDSM and a lot of (cough, cough) explicit content, if you want to read about that, please, let me know...  
> And for all of you who are mad with Marcus and me now for having made Erik that unhappy, yes, we will make up for it, I promise, so please, bear with my beloved Roman and me. <3


	10. Marius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marius, Robertus Levantus' young sub enjoys the skills of two Doms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is. The first of probably three parts of the actual reason why this story exists. It has already more than 4000 words again, I seem to be unable to write shorter chapters and so there will probably be a Robertus-chapter and a Marcus-chapter, as well. The request was: I would like to read a story with two Doms taking care of a sub.  
> Dear Half_Fallen, if you're still reading this story: I hope that this chapter (and the following two) is what you wanted to read, at least partly. Because, honestly, I did my very best, but I don't know if this is any good. I hope that I did it right, because two Doms with one sub was much harder to write than I would have thought.  
> My dear readers, you have to wait for more explanation and Erik's part for a while longer, but I had to go with the request, and this (important) part of that story will be longer than I thought. I hope that you won't blame Marcus and me too much for him sleeping with Marius and Robertus, but Marcus loves Robertus and has done so for a long time. Maybe, you will understand him better after this and the following chapters.  
> I also hope that you will like my Dom Robertus, I have pretty much fun writing Robert as a strong Dom. :-)
> 
> This story will contain much more BDSM and Dom/sub-dynamic, there will also be a special chapter about Robertus and Marius only later on, and it will go deeper into this world than I went with Master Erik and his three boys.
> 
> I want to say thank you to all of you for your love and support, all your kudos and comments, you are wonderful and your feedback motivates me so much to write the next chapters as fast as possible. Please, keep it up and tell me if you liked this very special threesome. <33

Marius knelt on the huge bed in the luxurious room Robertus Levantus and he himself always resided in when they visited Robertus' best friend Marcus Retus, his naked body already tingling with the anticipation of the forthcoming things. His Dom had prepared him thoroughly that morning before they had arrived here, poising him at the edge of his orgasm for what had felt like hours, and all Marius could think of that it wouldn't take long until two strong and very skilled Doms would see to his needs, his beloved Dominus Robertus and his dear friend Master Marcus, the only Dom the dark-haired legatus shared him with.

Marius of course knew the reason for his Dom's willingness to share his collared sub with Marcus, because his Dominus wasn't the kind of Dom sharing his sub with anyone, not with another sub and certainly not with any other Dom or Domina. The reason why Robertus Levantus allowed Marcus Retus to enjoy Marius' services and skills was as astonishing as it was simple.

Robertus Levantus, the most impressive Dom Marius could only imagine loved and desired Marcus Retus, an impressive and remarkable Dom himself. Someone who wasn't able to act against his true nature and submit to his older friend, lover and mentor, and who yet loved Robertus back with the same passion, nevertheless.

That's why Robertus was willing to let Marcus touch his sub, because Marius was the link between these two Doms, the one they needed to share intimacy with each other and satisfy their longing for each other at least now and then. Marcus and his Dominus normally behaved only like close friends, and there were only a few people knowing about the true nature of their love for each other. Marius as Robertus' collared and beloved sub was one of them.

He would have felt jealous and hated it if Robertus would ever have thought of taking another sub in his bed, but he could understand the reason for Robertus' love for another Dom as the sub he was, and he loved those rare times when his Dominus visited his friend to enjoy a few hours when Marcus and him could be lovers instead of only friends. They were as special and precious to Marius as they were to the impressive older Roman legatus, and the young man could hardly wait for Marcus finally joining them.

His thoughts wandered to Erik, the unknown sub who had joined Marcus' household a couple of weeks ago while he waited, silently and with his head lowered down like it was appropriate for a good sub, and he wasn't so sure what to make out of Erik's behavior.

The young Teuton was a sub down to his bones like Marius himself, and his defiant and impulsive behavior fascinated Marius somehow. His jealousy and annoyance about his Master welcoming another Dom in his house had been clear to see, and this was something Marius couldn't wrap his head around. Each sub he had met would have done anything – everything - to be at least acknowledged by Robertus Levantus, they would have fallen down on their knees and asked the dark-haired Roman if they were allowed to lick his sandals just to make him look at them.

No other sub had ever behaved like Erik when his Dominus had been near them, acting as if Robertus was a threat to them. Marius would have understood it if Erik had been jealous of him, another sub, but of another Dom? Erik had hardly noticed him, his beautiful eyes had been fixed on the dark-haired legatus, and if looks could have killed, his beloved Dominus would be dead now.

But, Erik must know that the love Marcus felt for his Dominus didn't threaten his position, that Marcus didn't desire him less just because he loved another Dom? No Dom could Marcus ever give what a sub could give him, and Marius had seen right away that Marcus and Erik loved each other and that they were also perfect for each other.

Marcus Retus, the man Marius admired the most except for his Dominus, had finally found the one special sub he had searched for ever since he had realized his true nature, and one day, Erik would wear his collar, Marius was certain about that. Maybe, he would get the opportunity to talk to the young Teuton, because he seemed to be still rather innocent and inexperienced although he had been Baldur's sub before and only another sub would be able to understand him and get through to him to ease his mind and explain Marcus' feelings for Robertus. The shorter brunet wasn't conceited, but he was much more experienced than Erik, and also knew his Dominus and Master Marcus well enough to do that.

The silent sound when the door to their room was opened pulled Marius out of his musings, and he watched his Dominus crossing the distance between the place where he had stood before the large window front leading to the garden and the door where Marcus still stood.

Marius kept his head down as he peered at the two older men from underneath his eyelashes, watching Robertus gently embracing the blond legatus. His Dominus had been right with what he had said earlier in the dining room, Marcus Retus did look strained and exhausted, and he definitely hadn't seen to his needs for a rather long time. He most likely also hadn't slept much during the last nights, his wish to protect Erik and let him find some undisturbed rest keeping him from sleeping himself.  
Marius knew Marcus well enough to see right at first sight that the younger Dom was in desperate need to be taken care of and forget his worries for some time, and the handsome brunet was more than willing and determined to be the one doing that within the next hours. Marcus Retus was a skilled and surprisingly gentle lover, and Marius couldn't wait to feel his hard cock deep inside his needy core. The plug his Dominus had pushed inside him after his thorough preparation moved as Marius shifted his weight a little bit, and the young sub suppressed his needy moan only with effort as his walls clenched around the rather hard wood that eased the pain of his unfulfilled desire a little bit, but which was not comparable with a human cock, velvet-like warm skin over steel-hard flesh, throbbing and always filling his empty channel that wonderfully like no plug ever would.

“Come here, my friend,” his beloved Dominus now said to Marcus, pulling his friend close. Marcus let out a shaky sigh, gratefully accepting the comfort the older Dom offered him. “I hope he will forgive me,” the blond murmured into the linen of Robertus' short, white tunic, earning an annoyed growl with his words. Robertus' gaze was strict, but his hand was gentle as he laid his fingers under Marcus' chin to make him look at his friend.

“There is nothing Erik would have to forgive you, Marcus! He hasn't agreed to become your sub so far, so you are not his Dom, and you don't need to explain yourself to him. I understand that it was a shock for him and that he feels jealous, but it is upon you to show him that you don't need his approval. It would be different if he actually was your sub, but as things stand, you're not doing anything he has the right to be angry about, or did you promise him to stay abstinent and not have sex again until he has made up his mind?” Robertus told him, strictly, and Marcus sighed again.

“No, I didn't promise him that, and yes, I know all of this myself, Robertus. I mean, my mind knows that. But, my heart says otherwise. You don't know what he went through. He just started to trust me and I feel as if I had betrayed him and let him down somehow...” Marcus tried to explain while he let Robertus guide him to the bed where Marius was still waiting.

“I understand you, Marcus. But, _you_ are the Dom, you have to be strong for both of you, and it won't do you any good of you let your bad conscience rule your actions. You promised him to give him time to mourn his loss, you offered him a new home and your protection and your comfort when he needs it because of his memories or nightmares as far as I can tell from what you told me. Nothing happening between the three of us will take that away from him, so you neither broke the promises you gave him, nor did you betray him in any way. You can't be the strong Dom he needs you to be if you don't consider your own needs and feelings, Marcus. This has nothing to do with being selfish or neglecting his needs. I taught you better than that, I think. I know how much you love him and I'm sure that he knows that, too, deep in his heart. But you sacrificing yourself won't help him. So stop worrying about things you don't have to worry about, at all. Everything will be fine in the end, I promise you. If he wants to become your sub one day, then he will have to accept me in your life, Marcus, you know that. I'm sure that you saw to him having someone to talk to while you're with us, right?”

Marcus smiled weakly. “Yes, Rufus is with him.”

Robertus contentedly nodded his head. “Perfect choice. Rufus won't let your sweet future sub dwell in self-pity, that's a given. And now, we won't talk about that anymore. I missed you, Marcus, and judging by your looks and my boy not being able to kneel without moving, both of you need something that has nothing to do with talking right now.”

Marius felt heat reddening his face, and he tried to not shift his weight again, but the ache in his groin made it hard for him. By Jupiter, he really needed to feel his Dominus' or Master Marcus' cock deep inside him any time soon, or he would go crazy.

Even more as Marcus now climbed onto the bed and the sharp scent of male arousal penetrated Marius' nostrils. Marcus' erection was tenting his briefs and his short tunic, and when the blond Roman now undressed, Marius could see the wet spot that had darkened the front of his briefs where his cock had leaked milky wetness against it.

“You kept your promise, Robertus. I can see that your boy is well-prepared and ready for me,” the younger Dom now stated, his voice husky with his burning desire.

Robertus chuckled quietly. He stood before the bed with his arms crossed before his chest, unimpressed by the large bulge visible underneath his own clothes. “It would be a shame to waste our precious time, my friend, wouldn't it? It is short enough. Just look how beautiful my sweet sub looks like this.”

Marcus circled Marius to lift his chin up, taking in the sight of his flushed face and his with his lust dark eyes. Marius' chest was heaving with his ragged breathing, and the dark-blue leather corset Robertus had dressed him with accentuated his well-trained body. It enclosed Marius' torso like a second skin from right underneath his nipples that rubbed against the smooth leather with every move he made, and it ended beneath his ribs, leaving his abs free. The color matched with the color of Robertus' collar Marius wore with so much pride, and when Marcus' breath hitched in his throat, the young sub knew that the blond Dom clearly liked what he saw.

“Your boy is indeed a catch for the eye, Robertus,” he agreed, and Robertus chuckled again. “And so eager to please you and let you see to his needs, my dear friend.” His voice became serious and strict as he now addressed Marius for the first time since Marcus had entered the room.

“You will be a good boy and pleasure my beloved friend, Marius, won't you? I expect you to obey his orders as if they were mine and that you will satisfy him, properly, understood?”

Marius bowed his head which proved to be a little tricky, because of Marcus' hand still holding his chin. “Yes, my Dominus, I will be your good boy and pleasure Master Marcus,” he said, hoping that Marcus wouldn't order him to hold back for too long. He really needed to come, and he didn't know how long he could hold back with his desire burning in his veins like that. Robertus had made him stay abstinent for the last week, making good use of him without letting him come, and Marius was sure that his poor balls would turn blue if he wasn't allowed to come any time soon.

“I'm pleased to hear that, boy!” Marcus purred into his ear, his naked body brushing against Marius. “You will hold back for me until I'll tell you to come, otherwise, you won't come again for the next couple of days!” A small whimper fled from Marius' lips. He should have known it, he really should have. Marcus might be a gentle lover, but he was as much of a strict Dom in bed as his Dominus was, and Marius knew that he'd better obey and not come without permission, because Robertus would go with Marcus' punishment and not let him come for at least three days if he came without Marcus' explicit order. The blond legatus had obviously overcome his doubts, because he took the vial with the fragrant oil from the shelf beside the bed to lube himself up, pulling at the plug in Marius' ass to replace it with his hard member without further ado.

“Such a sweet little hole you have here, waiting for my cock to fill it, boy!” Marcus leaned against his back to bite into his earlobe, knowing quite well how sensitive Marius was there. “Yes, Master Marcus, fill my hole with your cock!” he gasped out, earning another pleased purr. He felt so empty without the plug, and he couldn't suppress his ardent moan when Marcus' impressive manhood breached his puckered rosebud and slowly sank into his tight heat. It felt so perfect and his loose and wet entrance swallowed eagerly every single inch of the blond's hard shaft. The tall Dom kept his hips still for a while when he was buried to the hilt inside him, and Marius wondered briefly from where he took his strength and self-control, because the heavy throbbing of his cock proved to Marius how badly Marcus Retus needed to come himself.

Sweet Venus, this was torture. The throbbing stimulated his walls and Marius clenched them around the Dom's shaft sheathed in his gaping hole, seeking friction and relief from the almost unbearable tension. He involuntarily jerked his hips, pressing against Marcus' pelvis to make him move, but Marcus slapped his exposed butt cheek without warning and surprising force.

“Don't move, sub! It's not upon you to take control over our coupling!” the blond growled, and Marius hung his head, drawing in a shuddering breath.

“Master Marcus, please, I need your cock, please, fuck me!” he begged, his fingers tugging at the sheets as he tried to keep his hips still.

Marcus' hand stroked affectionately over the red spot on his ass where he had slapped him, soothing him almost tenderly. “I know, boy. And you will have my cock, don't worry. Just be a good boy and keep your hips still and you will get what you need.”

Marius tried, but his desire was hurting, and he couldn't hold back his whimpers any longer. His poor cock enclosed by a blue leather cock-ring twitched and leaked milky pleasure onto the sheets, and his legs trembled with the effort to keep his position with his ass up in the air as high as possible.

The shifting of the mattress announced his Dominus joining them on the bed, and Marius realized that he had closed his eyes with the sensation of Marcus entering him. Robertus must have lost his own clothing while Marius' senses had been too occupied with the sensation of the blond Dom's cock filling him so perfectly to look at his beloved Dominus, because he felt warm, fragrant skin underneath his fingers when Robertus took his wrists to lay his hands upon his shoulders.

“Keep your hands on my shoulders, Marius,” Robertus ordered him, his voice strict and unmoved, but the use of his name instead of the usual 'boy' assured Marius that his Dom knew that he had reached his limits and that his Dominus was there to help him obey Master Marcus' orders. He kept his eyes closed, the overwhelming onslaught of his other senses too much to deal with visible input, as well. The smell of Marcus' and Robertus' desire, the sounds of their harsh breathing mixed with his own, the feeling of Marcus' cock now thrusting in and out of him, this was too much and too little at the same time, as strange as it might seem.

Marius lost all track of time as he clung to Robertus' shoulders, digging his nails into his skin to have something to hold on to. His Dominus had taken his hips into a steel-hard grip to keep him from moving and Marcus hands had found their way upwards, playing with his hard nipples as he thrust in and out of him in a slow, steady pace, avoiding Marius' most sensitive spot on purpose. Marius didn't know whether he should be grateful for that or not, because he wasn't sure if he had been able to hold back otherwise. He knew without having to open his eyes that Robertus' wonderful, blue eyes were fixed on Marcus' face, drinking in the breathtaking sight of his beloved friend taking his sub, the younger Dom's handsome features suffused with his lust and passion. Marcus most likely looked back at Robertus, sharing his pleasure with him and letting the other Dom see his arousal without holding back.  
It was always like that when they were together, Robertus hardly looking at his sub, his gaze glued to Marcus the entire time while they made love, his blue eyes showing the love and desire he felt for the younger Dom so clearly.

But, Marius knew that he was the center of this threesome, nonetheless, and he didn't mind that his Dom found his pleasure in watching Marcus instead of him. He was the link between Robertus and Marcus, because without him, they couldn't have done this. It simply wasn't in them to submit to a strong Dom, even though the brunet had met one or two Doms who had taken the role of the sub for a couple of nights to learn what their subs needed. Neither Marcus, nor Robertus had ever done that and yet they knew better what a sub needed than the Doms who had tried to submit. Marius didn't know how they did that, but they did, and this was actually all he needed to know.

His head felt light and dazed, and obeying Marcus' order to not come was easier now as deep as he was in his sub-space, his only desire to be his Doms' good boy and do what they wanted him to do. His cock throbbed with the ache of his need, but the young brunet welcomed it, letting his moans and whimpers flow freely because this eased the pain a little bit.

“Such a good boy, just like this, let my dear friend make good use of you and pleasure him with your surrender,” Robertus praised him, and his voice had changed into the deep purr he only used when his sub truly pleased him.

Marcus' breathless snicker tickled Marius' sensitive ear. His calloused fingertips brushed over his nipples with every thrust, and Marius shivered and moaned, loudly. “Your sub deserves a reward for being such a good boy, Robertus,” the younger Dom whispered, pulling with his teeth at his earlobe again. “What do you think? Maybe your hand around his dick? I want him to milk me properly.”  
Marius bit his lip to keep his plea inside, vaguely aware that he wouldn't get the hand of his Dominus if he said anything without being asked.

Robertus had set up two rules Marius would better never break: His mouth and his cock belonged to Robertus and only him. Only Robert kissed him, and he was the only one getting a blow job from Marius. Plus, no one was allowed to touch his sub's cock, even not Marius himself. Not in a sexual way, that is. Marius of course was allowed to touch it when he needed to relieve himself, but not to jerk off and pleasure himself. Marcus as a Dom himself had accepted these two rules right from the beginning, respecting his mentor and friend too much to ever break them and touch the parts of a collared sub another Dom considered as his own properties.

Marius had had much more problems with that, he loved giving blow jobs, and he had pleasured other Doms this way with great skills before Robertus had closed his collar around Marius' neck. Not being allowed to jerk off had been easier, his Dominus had taught him to come untouched pretty well, and Marius savored the rare times when Robertus took him in his hand and stroked him to completion to the fullest.

Robertus' hand under his chin made him open his eyes, and he looked at him, knowing that the older man could see his complete, unquestioning submission in his gaze. If his Dominus didn't think that he deserved his hand on his cock, then so be it. The smile his surrender earned him would have been enough to make him happy and satisfy him, completely even without coming, because Robertus' smile was brief, but filled with the deep love he felt for him. “What do you think, boy? Would you like to feel my hand around your cock?”

Marius licked his lips. “Yes, please, my Dominus. Please, I need your hand!” he didn't care about how pleading his voice sounded, all he cared about was that he had pleased his Dom and his Dom's friend enough to feel Robertus' hand on his aching cock as a reward.

“Then you will get my hand, boy!” Robertus swallowed his cry of pleasure with his hot, hungry mouth, kissing him deep and demanding as he started to stroke him, and Marcus behind him growled, changing his angle to hit his prostrate with his next thrust. Stars exploded before Marius' eyes and it was only Marcus' hissed: “Do not come without my permission, boy!” that kept him from coming right there and then.

Marius shook in the arms of his two Doms, trapped between their strong frames that kept him from falling down onto the mattress, and his world shrank to the two spots, the one where Marcus battered the sensitive knob deep inside him without mercy now, and the other one where he could feel Robertus' hand stroking up and down on his rock-hard, leaking shaft. It felt so perfect and so wonderful, his Dom knowing so well how he needed to be stroked and caressed, using the right pressure and pace to drive Marius crazy. Others might not find it special to be jerked off, but for Marius it was so much more than only a hand job, because Robertus was always so tender when he did that, whispering sweet words into his ear or kissing him like he did now. Marius sobbed into the kiss, desperately clinging to the last shreds of his self-control to not disappoint the two men who meant so much to him. The younger Dom possessing him was chasing his own height now, growling and thrusting into him with unrestrained passion, and Marius almost missed the low whispered: “Come for me, boy, milk my dick with your sweet hole and make me come hard!”, but only almost.

Hot pleasure erupted from his cock, bristling all over the hand of his Dominus stroking him through his height while Robertus's mouth eagerly swallowed his desperate scream of ecstasy. Marius' walls clenched erratically around Marcus' cock, milking him like he had ordered him to do, and the sensation of the blond Dom pumping his hot semen deep into him and against his prostate boosted his own pleasure until the young sub thought he couldn't stand the burning fire shooting along his spine and through his groin any longer. It had been so long since he last had come, and his dick twitched and shot its load again and again, painting Robertus hand and his perfectly modeled abs with creamy white stripes of pure ecstasy.

“Dominus!” Marius cried out again, slumping forward into his beloved Dom's arms because he couldn't hold himself upright any longer. Another pair of warm arms circled him from behind, rocking him gently against the man who was his home, his shelter and his everything. “I've got you, love, hush, I've got you. You did so well, my sweet boy,” Robertus purred, pressing him close and showing him the tenderness Marius needed so badly right now. The brunet buried his face on his shoulder with a sob, grateful that the younger Dom covered and protected his back with his warm body. “You really pleasured me, Marius, thank you,” Marcus murmured, placing a chaste kiss on his damp hair.

The young sub relaxed with a small, happy sigh, enjoying the soft waves of the afterglow rolling through his exhausted body. He felt warm and safe and loved in the tender embrace of his strong Doms whose arms held not only him, but also one another, two dominant males united in love and happiness because of him and the pleasure he had given both of them.

Robertus might not have come so far, but he had drawn pleasure out of Marcus' and his own pleasure and this was enough for his Dominus at the moment.

Marius snuggled as close to them as he was able to and when he felt Marcus and Robertus shifting their weight at the same time, Marius smiled against the shoulder of his Dominus, knowing that they finally shared the kiss of two lovers they had longed to share for almost one year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dear readers, I hope that you understand Marcus now a little bit better. After this threesome, you will read about Erik and his feelings again, I promise you to do my best to not make him suffer for too long. :-)


	11. Robertus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcus and Marius have gotten their fill, now it is Robertus who needs some attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter this time and rather late, but I am glad that I could write it today. Here you'll get Robertus' part, the next chapter will be the final of this special threesome and after writing Marcus' POV for you, the story will focus on Marcus and Erik again. 
> 
> As always, please share your thoughts with me, your feedback means more to me than I can tell you and makes me so happy! <33

It had been so long since he last had done this. Felt this. The things only Marcus made him feel because he was being loved by this astonishing Dom. An astonishing and special, strong-willed Dom like Marcus Retus actually was loved him, another Dom, with so much passion and force. This was a true miracle and Robertus hardly could believe his luck sometimes that the younger one returned his feelings.

Marcus' lips upon his own, his tongue battling passionately with his own for dominance was always so precious to Robertus, and it always felt so amazing, almost unreal, even more after the horrible long wait for one year for this to happen again.

This tender battle when they kissed each other was the only battle they could enjoy because of what they were without risking to lose each other and their friendship: two Doms who couldn't go against their true nature and submit to the other one, even though they loved each other, deeply and unquestioningly.

Marcus' friendship was the second most important thing in Robertus Levantus' life beside his beloved, collared sub Marius, and the dark-haired Dom wouldn't let anything come between them and break their strong bond, even not his own desire for the younger Dom.

Robertus had known right from the beginning, back then when they had met in Syria, that Marcus was like him, a strong Dom by nature, actually the strongest Dom except for he himself he had ever known, and that it wasn't in him to submit to anyone, neither to be taught how a sub felt like other Doms sometimes did to learn that, nor because of the love he felt for another Dom.

Robertus had known that, immediately, but this knowledge hadn't kept him from falling in love with the beautiful young man right at first sight, nonetheless. Knowing that he could never satisfy his desire the way he craved for, he had decided to take Marcus under his wing instead and teach him what he needed to know to become not only a strong Dom, but also the kind and understanding one each sub craved for, and to find the right balance between the necessary strictness and loosening the reins now and then. This was something that a lot of Doms never found, but Marcus Retus had never had any problems with that.

Marcus had been the perfect student, willing to learn what the older, far more experienced Dom taught him, and the satisfaction and pleasure Robertus had drawn out of teaching the younger one and Marcus proving himself more than worthy to be his protegé, had helped him to find the needed balance between the deep friendship he felt for the blond and the love and desire he couldn't overcome, no matter how hard he tried.

Marcus former slave and now housekeeper had been the one showing him how they could be lovers at least now and then, and Robertus knew that he would never be able to pay the red-haired Celt back for this. Rufus, being a switch himself, had suggested to submit to both of them, serving both in bed at the same time to learn what a Dom needed in case he would be the dominant partner in a relationship himself one day. This way, he was also capable of satisfying his desire to surrender to a dominant partner now and then. It had worked perfectly and Rufus knowing instinctively what he would want as a Dom while sharing intimacy with another Dom had shown them how to enjoy their closeness without one of them trying to force the other one into the submission neither of them could give.

His sweet sub Marius wasn't a switch, at all, but after his experiences with Rufus and Marcus, Robertus had known how to teach him to be their link, and the young brunet, who admired his Dom's best friend, deeply, had been willing and happy to agree to their special threesome and serve both of them the way they needed it.

Robertus pushed his bittersweet memories aside, focusing on Marcus' kiss again. He let his beloved friend take control of their kiss for a while, because this was something he could do, rather easily. It didn't feel like submitting when they kissed like that, more like a playful challenge to show his own kissing skills, and Robertus knew that Marcus felt the same way about that.

His hand came up to tenderly tousle the blond's short hair as he finally fought back in earnest, and Marcus' pleased chuckle as he gave in, admitting defeat without really feeling defeated, vibrated in his mouth and reminded him of his unsatisfied desire.

He must have tensed up without noticing it, because Marius lifted his head from his shoulder to look at him. His sub was well-trained, he didn't try to speak, waiting patiently until Robertus eventually broke the passionate kiss to gift him with his attention and allowed him to speak with a short nod of his head.

“My Dominus, please, let me take care of you. Please, I need to pleasure you!” His sweet sub begged, pleadingly, his gaze showing the expression it always did when Marius was deep in his subspace, and Robertus knew that his urge to pleasure his Dom and satisfy his unfulfilled need hurt him more than his own lust had hurt him before.

Denying a sub to satisfy this drive and let him take care of his beloved Dom when he was still that deep in his sub-space resembled real cruelty, something Doms abusing their power sometimes did, but Robertus wasn't one of them. He was strict and never let his sub play tricks on him, but he always considered his boy's needs as much more important than his own ones, and hurting him on purpose or punishing him this way would never have crossed Robertus' mind.

The dark-haired Roman pulled his boy close, soothing him with a tender kiss. “Hush, boy, everything's fine. Of course, you can serve me. Just show me your sucking skills,” he ordered him, gently, and Marius instantly moved backwards to crouch down before him. “Yes, my Dominus, I will show you that I am worthy to be your boy.”

Robertus' hand kept him from lowering his head down on his cock, and Marius blinked, gazing confused at him. “My Dominus?” His voice trembled slightly, and Robertus smiled at him. “You proved yourself worthy a long time ago, Marius, and you do so every day. I don't need further evidence that I made the right choice when I offered you my collar, you are my beloved, collared sub, and nothing will ever change that.”

Marius' happy smile he got in return was breathtaking and Robertus' throat went tight with the love he felt for his young sub. “Thank you, my Dominus. I love you so much.”

“I know, boy. I love you, too. Now, do what you need to do.” Robertus let go of his chin, and Marius hummed and wetted eagerly his lips before he enclosed his Dom's aching arousal with them.

By Jupiter and all Roman Gods, this was true perfection. Robertus suppressed an ardent moan and leaned back on his forearms to give his sub better access to his groin. He made himself comfortable as best as he could this way, resisting the urge to let his head fall back and close his eyes with the overwhelming sensations shooting along his spine. Instead, he raised his chin and looked Marcus deep in the eyes to share his lust and pleasure with him like the younger Dom had done it before.

Marcus had sat back on his heels behind Marius, watching Robertus with hungry eyes. He clearly enjoyed what he could see, and when his gaze fell upon Marius' exposed ass, his expression turned into the look of a hunter. “May I play with your sub while he pleasures you, Robertus? I'm sure that he will be able to go two times after staying abstinent for quite a while.”

The prospect of Marcus arousing his sub worshiping his rock-hard cock that skillfully, sent another jolt of pleasure through his body, and he nodded his head as gracefully as he was able to in his position. “Go ahead, my friend. I'm sure that my boy will be happy to have something filling his sweet hole again. It must be pretty empty after having enjoyed your cock only minutes ago. I did notice that you didn't push the plug back where it belongs.”

Marcus' amber-golden eyes lit up with amusement and mischief. “I didn't think that this had slipped your attention, my dear Robertus. You know how much I love playing with your sweet boy's little rosebud, he always reacts so wonderfully to that.”

“Yes, I know. Not to mention that my boy heard you, as well. Just look how giddy he is, wriggling his wonderful ass that nicely,” Robertus stated, dryly, only his hoarse voice betraying his painful desire.

Marius indeed had started to wriggle and writhe while his head bobbed up and down on Robertus' cock, swirling his tongue around his throbbing shaft and licking it like only his sub was able to do. Robertus had enjoyed a lot blow jobs before he had met Marius, but none of them had ever felt like it felt when it was Marius' mouth upon him. The dark-haired Dom could feel the pressure building at the end of his spine that announced his orgasm far too quickly for his liking, and he distracted himself by watching Marcus as the blond legatus bent forward, pulling at Marius' rosy butt cheeks and slipping with his own tongue between them.

Marius let out a high-pitched squeal, and Marcus slapped his right cheek, carefully, to not make him involuntarily bite his Dom. “Focus on your task, boy. You're supposed to pleasure your Dominus, keep your hips still and your mouth around my dear friend's beautiful cock!” Marcus told him off, his voice muffled by the soft flesh of Marius' perfectly rounded backside.

“Yes, Master Marcus,” his sub gasped out, focusing on his task again as best as he could with Marcus pushing his tongue deep into his still loose and wet passage. Robertus didn't need to see what the younger Dom was doing to know how much pleasure he gave to his boy, he had done this himself many times, making him come like this without having to touch him anywhere else. Marius' sucking became more and more erratic with every thrust of the warm and wet muscle teasing his gaping hole, and Robertus had a hard time with keeping his eyes open and his breathing under control. His sub seemed to be determined to make him come within the next minute, judging by his way to hollow his cheeks as he sucked him off, swallowing his cock deeper and deeper with every move. Robertus' vision was blurred, but he could see the quivering of Marius' cheeks as his boy neared his second climax sharp and clear, and he knew that it wouldn't take long until his sub would come again, especially because neither Marcus nor he himself had ordered him to hold back.

A loud moan escaped Robertus' lips, and he would have been embarrassed if it hadn't been Marcus and Marius hearing the proof of his overwhelming lust, but he was far too gone to care about keeping his composure. He had waited so long for this day to happen, to be united with his beloved Marcus, and he would savor their encounter to the fullest and enjoy them being together without holding back himself. The dark-haired Dom started to move his hips and thrust into the brunet's mouth, wanting to come before his sweet sub reached his height. His cock felt as if it would explode any second, and he felt dizzy with his desire. Another husky moan echoed through the air, followed by Marius' soft whimper and Marcus' content humming.

The younger Dom kept his eyes on Robertus' face while he rimmed the whimpering sub trapped between them into sweet oblivion, his tender gaze begging Robertus to let go and come for him. Robertus looked back at him, showing him all of the love and pleasure he felt for both of them, and for once, he obeyed the other Dom's unspoken order and stopped fighting against his desire any longer. He let his orgasm wash over him and the ecstasy setting every cell of his body on fire as he came hard, shooting his seed deep down the willing throat of his beloved sub. Marius swallowed eagerly each drop his Dominus was willing to feed him with, happy to be claimed by him this way. Marcus' gaze became even more tender if this was possible as he watched Robertus shaking through his height, his tongue never stopping what it was doing.

Robertus wasn't sure how long it went on like this, hot white pleasure erupting from his cock swallowed by his sub, and when it was finally over, he pulled Marius away from his softening member and up into his arms. His sweet boy trembled and whimpered with confusion, but Marcus seemed to know what the older Dom craved for, because he followed the sudden movement and went on with his task, the thrusts of his tongue making Marius' leaking cock rub against Robertus' abs with every thrust. Robertus growled, his left hand keeping his boy's head in place as he kissed him senseless, his right hand entangling with Marcus' fingers on Marius' hips.

Marcus squeezed back, increasing his ardent ministration and earning a violent shiver from the sub trembling in Robertus' arms with that. Robertus nibbled at Marius' swollen lips, enjoying the soft whimpers that proved to him how close his boy was to his next climax. He hadn't let him come for more than one week, arousing him without allowing his sub to climax, and the heavy and desperate pulsing against his abs told him how badly the young man needed his release. Marius had neither complained, nor begged him to come, he had surrendered to him as sweetly as he always did, and a hot wave of tenderness made Robertus' heart clench.

“You are my good boy, Marius, such a good boy. You can come whenever you need to this time. Don't hold back, just let go,” he whispered against his mouth, and Marcus hummed in approval. “You're such a good sub for your Dominus, Marius. Just come for us.”

Marius went rigid in his arms, poised at the edge of an incredible climax for one more second, and then, he came, coating Robertus' abs with his hot release. “Dominus,” he sobbed, and Robertus pulled him as close as he could. “Yes, just like that. Let go for me, my sweet Marius,” he whispered, enjoying the way how Marius' cock was twitching against his abdomen with every new wave of ecstasy. He held him close until the last wave finally subsided, rocking him and pulling Marcus upwards with his hand still wrapped around the blond one's.

Marcus smiled at him, tenderly ruffling Marius' hair. When Marius made a weak attempt to get up, the younger Dom gently pressed him back into Robertus' arms. “I need to clean my Dominus up, him and you, Master Marcus,” the young man murmured, his voice almost inaudible. He leaned heavy and totally exhausted against Robertus' strong frame, and the dark-haired Dom was touched and pleased that he wanted to serve his two Doms this way even though he could hardly keep his eyes open.

Marcus kissed him on his tousled hair. “You need to rest, Marius. You served us perfectly, be sure about that, boy. Now, it's my turn to serve your Dom and you for once, because you are my appreciated and welcomed guests and so much more to me.”

“But, you are Master Marcus, it's my duty and my wish to serve you!” Marius said, confused, and Marcus chuckled, quietly. “There is no shame in a Dom serving another great Dom and his beloved sub now and then, believe me. It is my wish and my greatest pleasure to do that for you.”

Robertus watched the blond Roman get up from the bed with one elegant move, walking to the private restroom belonging to the luxurious chamber in all his naked glory, and his breath hitched in his throat by the beautiful sight. A small, wistful smile curled around his lips as he thought about what Marcus just had said.

His beloved friend was right, there was no shame in serving two beloved friends, not if love was the reason for it. Love was the most powerful and precious emotion in the world, and no deed being done out of deep love could ever be a shame.


	12. Marcus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcus and Robertus talk and enjoy some quality time while Marius sleeps before they enjoy themselves one last time, two Doms united in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dear readers, here is the final part of this special threesome. Erik will show up in the next chapter again, but he is mentioned here. I hope that I described Robertus' and Marcus special bond and their love for each other believable and in a good way. Robertus has a special nickname for Marcus: 'Mars'. Mars is the Roman God of war and all warriors, and Marcus (Marco) actually means 'belonging to the God Mars', so I found the nickname appropriate.
> 
> Your feedback is overwhelming, thank you so much for it, please, keep it going, your support is what keeps me going even though it's hard to find the time to write these days. Therefore the late posting again. There will be at least three more chapters before I'll focus on my other works again, I want to write them before they slip again, because I have them clear in my mind.
> 
> Enjoy reading Marcus' POV and please, let me know of you liked this chapter!

“I've missed you so, Mars,” Robertus whispered as they broke their deep, tender kiss, his voice sounding as vulnerable and wistful as it did only rare times. “It has been far too long.”

Marcus felt a lump in his throat when he heard Robertus using the nickname he had given him when they had first met on that fateful sunny afternoon, the young, dark-haired centurion and the blond young man who wanted to become a centurion himself. Robertus hat taught him everything he needed to know, in fact, he had taught Marcus everything he was and more, not only how to become an outstanding officer and leader, but also the strong Dom he had become under Robertus' guidance.

“I've missed you, too, Robertus,” he replied, letting his own longing and wistfulness displaying in his hoarse voice. A quick look at Marius lying curled up at their feet on the huge bed confirmed to him that Robertus' collard sub was sound asleep, his sweet dreams undisturbed and peaceful because of the knowledge that he had truly pleasured his Dominus and Master Marcus how he always called him when the three of them were together like this. A satisfied and happy smile tugged at his mouth even in his sleep, and the young man let out silent, contented sighs now and then, snuggling closer to Robertus' and Marcus' entangled legs.

His friend's boy had moved to the end of the bed to take a nap after Marcus had cleaned Robertus and him up, knowing that his Dominus wanted some undisturbed quality time with his best friend and lover. The older Dom would never have been so cruel to send his sub away after he had served them so well and with so much devotion, but Marius had instinctively sensed what his Dom needed, just like he always did, and he had asked him with a bow if he was allowed to rest a little bit. This was how it worked in such a deep relationship between a Dom and his beloved sub, the sub knowing what his master wanted and fulfilling the unspoken wishes without acting cheeky, asking nicely if he was allowed to do what his Dom actually wanted him to do. Marius had reached true mastery in this, and he managed to never cross the fine line between obedience and arrogance and behave in a way that his deep understanding of how his Dom ticked would have become an impudence.

Robertus' questioning gaze pulled him out of his musings, and he focused on his friend again. “I just marbled whether Erik and I will ever come to the same understanding as Marius and you have found, or if he will always fight and argue. I never met such a defiant sub like him.”

Robertus' hand came up to trace the thin lines around his eyes that had softened after the last wonderful and satisfying hours. “That's why you want him so much, Mars. Erik is truly an uncommon sub, and his behavior is what draws you in to him and fascinates you so much. Erik is exactly what you need. He will never bore you, and he will always make you stride to become an even better Dom than you already are. You need this challenge. A sub like my sweet boy is could never fulfill and satisfy you, completely. You're not like me when it comes to this. You want and need to be challenged this way to be happy.”

Marcus pulled a face and chuckled, weakly. “You might be right with that, Robertus. Yet, I don't fully understand the reason for his defiance. I understand his hate and mistrust towards Romans, of course. His former owner did great damage, and Erik also believed that I was responsible for Baldur's death before he had gotten to know me better. He didn't know who I am when I bought him, but when I told him that I am the Roman his Dom had negotiated with, he threw this accusation at me. I could convince him that he was wrong with that, and he believed me in the end, but he has no reason to trust other Romans. But, there is more than meets the eye when it comes to his behavior and his reaction. I expected him to consider Marius as a threat, but he tried to kill you with his glances. You, a powerful and impressive Dom. I know for sure that Erik is not a switch. He is a true sub, and his freely given submission will taste so much sweeter and be worth every wait and fight, but I don't understand why you upset him so much. I would never have thought that any sub would ever consider you as a threat instead of wanting to please you, instantly. Him not knowing about your arrival and our special relationship can't be the only reason for his reaction. Yes, I didn't tell him about that beforehand and I probably should have, but as you said: he isn't my sub so far and what I feel for you has nothing to do with him. He must know that as a sub. He was a Dom's sub before and he must know that two Doms could never have such a bond like a Dom and a sub share with each other. He told me that Baldur taught him to accept himself and I believe him. But, this makes his behavior even more strange.”

Robertus nodded, thoughtfully. His fingers were still caressing his face, and Marcus enjoyed the tender and intimate moment, trying to burn it into his memory to have something helping him through all the hardships awaiting him in the near future. He had promised Erik to find the murderer of his beloved first Dom, and Marcus would keep his promise, no matter how hard it would be.

“If anyone can find out the reason for his reaction, then it will be you, my friend. Just stay strict, but calm and friendly, and your patience will be rewarded. He loves you, Mars, this is clear to see whenever he looks at you, even when he is upset and feels betrayed. Without any right and reason to feel this way, you better not forget that, Marcus Retus. And I agree with you, Erik is a sub through and through and he craves to surrender to you, unquestioningly. His final submission will be outstanding, I'm sure about that. Apart from that, you wouldn't want him being eager to please me, Marcus. I remember vividly your reaction a couple of hours ago, and I was more than pleased by it. I would have reacted the same way if Marius had ever given you the eye.” Robertus winked at him with a mischievous grin, and Marcus felt himself blushing, something that didn't happen oftentimes to him.

He shook his head and smiled at the older Dom. “Marius doesn't want me. He enjoys being with me when we are together, but only because you are there, Robertus. He wanted to be your collared sub from the moment on he met you. Yes, he is the link between you and me, and he knows that and likes it, but it goes the other way around, as well. You are the link between him and me. Without you, we would be only friends and it is good as it is.” He snuggled closer to his mentor and idol, and Robertus took advantage of that to kiss him again. It was a gentle and loving kiss, not meant to battle for dominance or arouse Marcus, but only to show Marcus how much the older Dom loved and respected him. Marcus wrapped his arms around Robertus and closed his eyes, losing himself in the sensation of soft lips moving over his own and the tender tongue telling him without words how precious he was for the other one.

The blond legatus kissed his friend back with the same tenderness and care, drawing new strength out of the loving embrace. Robertus, the Dom who never seemed to struggle, knowing so well what he himself and others needed, believed in him and if he thought that Marcus was the right Dom to give Erik, the sweet and defiant sub who had stolen his heart, what he needed, then Marcus believed that with all his heart, too.

“Thank you,” he whispered when they parted again, and Robertus smiled at him, his deep blue eyes shining like sapphires. He seemed to know what Marcus had thanked him for, because he didn't ask him, only said: “You're welcome, my friend. Anytime you need me. I love you, Marcus.”

Marcus swallowed and now, it was his turn to stroke the beautiful, male features of his friend. Of course, he knew how much Robertus loved him. The older man had told him before that he loved him, but every time he did, it felt as if it was the first time, because Robertus only said those magical three words on that special day once a year, and only when his sub didn't hear them. Not because he thought that him saying these words to Marcus would hurt him, no. But they were meant only for Marcus and for no one else, even not his sub in the rare moments he said them, and Marcus felt blessed and gifted each time he listened to Robertus confession.

“I love you, too, Robertus,” he whispered back, closing his eyes and laying his forehead against Robertus'. Time stood still for one moment, and when Robertus slowly pulled back to look at him again, Marcus smiled, the melancholy and uncertainty all gone. Tonight, he would go back to Erik and Robertus would only be his close friend for the next year again, but before that, he would savor their precious time to the fullest, the only hours where Robertus Levantus and he himself, two strong Doms, could be more than just friends and live out their deep love for each other.

After this day, they would have to wait for another year again, having only their dreams and the memories of this wonderful afternoon to console them and make the long wait bearable. Marcus was determined not to waste any single minute of it and he could only hope that one day, Erik would understand him and accept him the way he was, just like Marius understood and accepted Robertus.

 

*~*~*~*

 

They had talked and kissed for a while longer, and just when their desire for each other awakened again, their kisses becoming more heated and desperate, Marius stirred, raising his head from where it had rested on Robertus' leg. Marcus was amazed that Marius knew even in his sleep which leg belonged to his Dom, because he had re-positioned his head during his sleep several times, always making sure that he touched only the man who had closed the sign of his deep love around his neck.

Not that Marcus had minded that. Quite the opposite, he appreciated Marius' devotion and loyalty for his Dom, but he had found himself musing again whether or not Erik would gift him with the same unquestioning love and devotion one day.

“My Dominus, Master Marcus, I am sorry that I slept for so long,” he mumbled, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Robertus smiled at his sleepy sub. “There is no need to apologize, boy. You obviously needed your rest.”

Marius suppressed a yawn and carefully moved closer, his eyes fixed on his Dom's face as he silently asked for permission to intrude Robertus' privacy he had shared with Marcus. When the dark-haired Dom nodded approvingly, Marius straddled the two men in the height of their knees, stretching his arm to grab the vial with the oil from the shelve where Marcus had put it again after using it. A slight shiver wrecked Marcus, and he licked over his lip because he could hardly wait for the young sub to start what he was about to do.

As much as the blond legatus enjoyed what they did before that, taking Marius and watching him pleasure Robertus with his skilled mouth, but this was what he really longed for on their special night – or day in this case. This was the closest thing he could share with Robertus without one of them having to go against their true nature, and Marcus always craved for it and yet almost feared it, because he knew that after that, he would have to wait for the next year again.

“Stop thinking, Mars. Please. Just feel,” Robertus whispered into his ear, and Marcus sighed and nodded his head. “Kiss me!” he murmured at his lips, and the older Dom obeyed with a silent growl. Marcus closed his eyes and let Robertus take the lead, controlling the pace of their kiss. A soft moan escaped their connected lips at the same time when Marius wrapped his warm and with the oil slicked fingers around both of their hard cocks and started to stroke them together.

This was perfect. No, it was beyond perfect. Feeling Robertus' rock-hard shaft throbbing against his own painfully hard erection almost made him come with the first touch, and Marcus dug his nails into his friend's and lover's shoulder-blades, drawing in a shaky breath. His free hand snapped forward, trapping Marcus' wrist to keep him from moving. He really wanted this to last as long as possible, he needed it to last as long as possible. Robertus' hand joined his own, and the blond Roman was grateful that his mentor struggled as much to keep his self-control as he did.

“Don't move your hand, boy!” the impressive Dom growled, his voice raw with his desire. Marius obeyed, almost freezing in place, his will to surrender helping him with that. Marcus could only imagine how hard it must be for the young sub to not move his hand, because his urge to pleasure his two Doms must be as overwhelming as Marcus' and Robertus' need to find their release from the sweet torture. But, Marcus had waited so long for this, and he would do what he could to make it last as long as could stand it.

The young Dom focused on his breathing for a while, his mouth still pressed against Robertus' lips, and when he was sure that he would last longer than only a few strokes, he loosened his grip around Marius' wrist. Robertus followed his example, not pulling back from Marcus' from their passionate kisses bruised lips when he ordered his sub to go on with stroking them. “Make it slow and let it last!” he ground out, pushing his tongue deep into the soft cavern of Marcus' tingling mouth.

“Yes, my Dominus,” the young man said, knowing what he was supposed to do. He had done this before, and he was as skilled when it came to hand jobs as he was with blow jobs. Marcus had never gotten a blow job himself from the handsome brunet, but he had watched Marius pleasuring his Dominus this way oftentimes enough to know that, and the hand jobs were truly extraordinary.

Maybe, it was because he got Robertus' hand on his cock only rare times and always savored them to the fullest, Marcus wasn't so sure about that. But whatever it was making him that skilled, the blond Dom was grateful for it, and he stopped thinking about it and let the sensation of the warm fingers massaging him with just the right pressure and pace to arouse him without making him come right away wash over him. His tongue danced with Robertus' tongue, and he moaned again, ardently, because this was heaven on Earth and even more. Robertus' cock twitched and pulsed like his own, and the feeling boosted his own pleasure to incredible heights.

He was wrapped in Robertus' arms like their cocks were wrapped together in Marius' tender fingers, and Marcus felt loved and happy, the tight knot he had felt in his chest ever since Erik had told him about the horrible night when he had witnessed Baldur's death finally untying and loosening. For the first time in days, he could breathe again, really breathe, and this, even though Robertus still kissed him as if he wanted to suck the air out of his lungs.

Time stretched to an eternity as the two Doms gave in to the desire they felt for each other and which they normally had to suppress, Marius stroking them to completion. Shivers wrecked them as they struggled to last longer, their dicks wet with the pleasure the young sub milked from them, the friction of the skilled fingers and the two cocks rubbing against each other with every stroke.

Marcus felt like burning, every cell of his body humming with pleasure and life. He knew that he would come sooner than he would have liked to, but he didn't fight against it any longer. He didn't need to fight any longer. Robertus and he himself loved each other, would always love each other, and if fate and the Gods were kind, then they would share this again. But, if fate and the Gods decided against it, then he would have the memories of what they were for each other and would always be.

The next stroke pushed him over the edge and Marcus cried out, hoarsely, as his hot seed erupted over Marius' hand and Robertus' cock, pulling the older Dom with him into the abyss of sweet oblivion and pure ecstasy.

Robertus' strangled cry was an echo of his own and their semen intermingled just like their pleasure did. Marcus lost all track of time while he savored not only his own, but also Robertus' intensive orgasm to the fullest, and he knew that Robertus did the same. It went on and on and when it was finally over, Marcus lay there in Robertus' arms, unable to move anything but his little finger.

The older Dom tenderly kissed him on his forehead, and Marcus relaxed gratefully, knowing that Robertus and Marius would take care of him until he had rested a little bit and felt ready to face Erik, his sweet, defiant sub, again. Yes, he knew that Erik wasn't his sub, but Marcus wouldn't rest until he had won his little lion's heart and shown him that he could trust him.

Marius bending over him to carefully clean him up made him open his eyes and smile at the young sub of his beloved friend. “Thank you, Marius, you outdid yourself today, boy,” he said, his voice slurred with exhaustion.

“Thank you, Master Marcus.” Marius bowed before him, his face suffused with the respect and admiration he felt for the younger Dom. Respect, admiration and deep friendship, but not love. Robertus was the only Dom Marius loved, and Marcus was glad about that. He didn't want to be loved by this young sub, because he himself loved and respected Robertus Levantus far too much to want that. Apart from that, Erik's love was the only love of a sub Marcus truly craved for, and he knew for sure that he would never love any other sub than Erik, his sweet, little lion. Robertus was right, Erik was perfect for him, everything he had ever wished and searched for without even knowing it. His love for Robert didn't threaten his little lion, and Marcus now knew for sure that he would find a way to prove himself and his honest intentions to the young Teuton. It wouldn't be easy and maybe take a rather long time, but Marcus was patient and wouldn't falter.

Robertus' words finally pulled him out of his thoughts and when the older Dom opened his arms, he came into them without hesitation. “You need to rest, Marcus, there is a lot at stake waiting for you during the next weeks, and you'll need all of your strength for that. I will wake you up in time so you can bath before you'll see Erik again, I promise you. But for now, go to sleep, please. I want to hold you for a while before we'll have to part again.”

Marcus returned his loving smile. “This is an order I will gladly obey. I want to feel your arms around me for a little bit longer, too, my dear friend.” He pillowed his head on Robertus' broad chest with a small, happy sigh. Marius cuddled up against his back and Marcus felt his eyelids drop, the slumber of exhaustion and satisfaction claiming him.

The almost inaudibly whispered “I love you, Mars, now and forever,” was the last thing he heard before he fell asleep with a smile on his face, and Marcus was never sure later on whether he had dreamed himself answering “I love you, too, Robertus, now and forever,” or if he had truly spoken it out loud.


	13. Hurt Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the title says, a chapter about hurt feelings. Erik and Marcus try to deal with what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's late again, and I actually wanted to add more to this chapter, but decided to post it like this instead and write another one tomorrow. This story just won't lave me alone, so I have to 'throw' a few more chapters at you before seeing to my other works again. I hope you won't mind that. 
> 
> This chapter is about Erik and Marcus again, and it isn't a happy one, be prepared for angst and hurt feelings. I promise you that happier times will follow for Erik and Marcus, soon again. So please, don't hate me for the way this chapter ends and bear with me, tomorrow, there will be another one, revealing some interesting things. 
> 
> As always, thank you so much for your wonderful feedback, please keep it up and leave kudos and comments if you're still enjoying Erik's and Marcus' adventures and struggles, each kudo and comment makes me incredibly happy, is valued highly and keeps me writing. :-)

“Erik! Focus on your task, please.” Rufus' voice didn't sound angry but as calm and even as the housekeeper always spoke to him, the red-haired Celt keeping his calm in every situation, but his words had been a clear order and not a request.

But, Erik couldn't keep his calm and focus on his task. How was he supposed to do that when Marcus had betrayed him like this just when he had started to trust him? How was he supposed to focus on letters and learning reading and writing when the images about how the blond Roman enjoyed himself in bed with this damn other Dom and his sub didn't leave him alone? Erik had always had a very colorful and vivid fantasy, and the pictures of Marcus, naked and aroused, moaning and panting while Robertus' sub and personal slave blew him, simply wouldn't fade. This slave had no right to do that! He had a Dom, he didn't need another one! And surely not Marcus, his beautiful Marcus, the only Dom Erik could ever love except for Baldur...

The young Teuton flinched by this thought. Love? He didn't love Marcus, did he? How could he love someone who had let him down that easily and quickly? Of course, it wasn't really Marcus' fault, but only the fault of this dark-haired Dom who acted as if he was Marcus' friend. He couldn't really love Marcus, could he? How could such a powerful Dom love another Dom? Even more such a powerful one like the blond legatus? No, Erik was sure that this Robertus Levantus had something evil in mind. Maybe, he considered Marcus as a threat, the only other Dom who could be able to top and declassify him. He didn't want his 'friend' to have his own sub and collar him, and so he behaved as if he loved him to keep him under his spell and away from the subs Marcus was interested in, 'graciously' sharing his own one with him. He also most likely had told Marcus lies about his new Teuton slave, whispering sweet words into his ear to poison Marcus' mind while he fucked him, telling him how unworthy Erik was.

Robertus had looked at him only briefly, but Erik was sure that he had seen his best kept secret in his eyes right away, the secret that made Erik unworthy to become Marcus' collared sub. The secret Erik had hide from everybody so far, because he himself could hardly stand it. Marcus would loathe him if he ever found out about it, and the young slave was sure that Robertus had already told the younger Dom what Erik was hiding from his new owner. If any Dom was able to read the mind of a sub, then it was Robertus Levantus, that much Erik knew for sure.

Not that Erik wanted to become Marcus' collared sub, he really didn't want that, did he? He might have mused about that during the last week more oftentimes than it was good for his peace of mind, but of course, he hadn't really thought about it, like in _really think_ about it. Baldur, his first Dom was dead, murdered by four assassins, and there was no chance that Erik could ever wear the collar of another Dom, even though he wished that it would be otherwise...

“Erik!” This time, Rufus had raised his voice ever so slightly, a true sign that the level-headed man could actually get pissed off if someone only tried hard enough. Erik unconsciously ducked his head, peering at the older man from the side. Rufus was the only one in Marcus' household he could cling to after Marcus' betrayal, and he really didn't want him to be angry with him.

His hurt and confused feelings must have shown in his gaze, because Rufus sighed and laid the pen to the side. “Do you want to tell me the true reason for your anger, Erik?” the housekeeper asked, leaning back in his chair and watching him, attentively.

Erik bit his lip. He knew that he had no real reason to feel hurt and betrayed. He had been the one telling Marcus that he wasn't ready for another Dom, that he only loved Baldur and no one else, and Marcus had never promised him to stay abstinent and not have sex. Erik knew that, but feelings had nothing to do with reason, and he just couldn't help them. Marcus would enjoy his time with Robertus and his sub and forget Erik, completely, over that, while Erik would lay alone in his cold bed during the dark night, haunted by nightmares again. Just because Erik hadn't told him the entire truth and kept his secrets, Marcus didn't have the right to break his promises, right?

“He betrayed me! Marcus never told me that he is in love with another sub. He made me believe that he is interested in me and would wait for me!” Shit, he hadn't wanted to say that. Erik could hear himself how whining that sounded.

Rufus' face stayed impassive, and he didn't move as he stated. “Marcus isn't in love with another sub, Erik. If he were, he would have told you that. And he _is_ waiting for you, with more patience than any other Dom would wait for you to finally admit your feelings, by the way.”

Erik snorted, staring with burning eyes at the letters carved into the wax tablet lying before him on the desk. “He is not in love with another sub? And why does he enjoy himself with this sub who arrived this morning? A sub who wears the collar of another Dom! Yes, he this slave a catch for the eye with his rosy cheeks and his big, innocently looking brown eyes, but still...”

Rufus pursed his lips, and Erik got the impression that the Celt hid an amused smile with that. He apparently must have said something truly amusing, and Erik felt a sharp sting in his chest, right where the heart was. “What's so funny?” he snapped, his voice trembling because of the tears that choked him ever since Robertus and his sub had entered Marcus' house. But, he wouldn't cry over the damn Roman, Baldur was the only Dom being worthy to cry over him.

Rufus sighed. “Nothing is funny, Erik. This _slave_ isn't whom Marcus is in love with, and you know that quite well, young Teuton. You are the only sub Marcus desires and and truly wants, so stop complaining. Marcus and Robertus love each other, deeply, and Marius is their link. You of all people should know that two strong Doms like Marcus and Robertus are can't be together without a sub. They didn't want to fall in love with each other, but they did, even though they fought hard against their feelings. Marcus and Robertus love each other for a rather long time, but their love doesn't threaten you, only the slightest. There is no reason for you to feel hurt or betrayed, Erik.”

Erik pressed his lips to a thin line. “But, Marcus will spend the night with them and I will lay alone in my bed... He promised me to stay with me during the dark hours and yet he forgot that at the very first opportunity and ran into Robertus' arms...”

The sound leaving Rufus' throat startled him, and Erik stared at the Celt with a dropped jaw, because the normally calm housekeeper had actually growled at him. A real, loud growl, and his dark-brown eyes were glowing in a dangerous light. “Don't you dare ever saying something like this again, young Teuton! Marcus would never break the promises he made, and especially not when it comes to you! Of course, he will _not_ spend the night with Robertus and Marius! He will be back before you'll go to bed and stay with you like he promised you.”

The stern look made Erik blush. “And if Robertus won't let him?”

Rufus didn't bother to answer to that, but his expression made perfectly clear that Erik had lost his common sense in his opinion to even consider this possibility only briefly. He picked up the pen again and reached out with his hand to offer it to Erik. “Your lessons, young Teuton. Now.”

Erik miserably took the pen and tried to concentrate on the letters he was supposed to carve into his wax tablet. His hand was trembling that much that the 'E' he tried to carve wasn't recognizable, at all, and a small whimper escaped his lips as his fingers cramped with the attempt to keep them from shaking, painfully. If only his stupid heart would have stopped to cramp and ache about the loss of the only other Dom Erik desired except for Baldur. He didn't know which pain hurt more, his cramping fingers or his clenching heart...

Rufus took the pen to lay it onto the table again and wrapped his warm fingers around Erik's cold ones. “Look at me, Erik,” he ordered him, friendly, and Erik wondered about how this man had been able to submit to Marcus. The red-haired Celt might not have the same dominant aura like Marcus or Robertus, but Erik couldn't really see him in the submissive role, and the older man's calmness and confidence helped him to get his ragged breathing back under control.

“Listen to me, Erik, carefully, because I will say it only once. Marcus will come back to you tonight, and he will keep all of the promises he gave you – the ones he said out loud as much as the ones he didn't speak out loud. This is the only thing you need to know, so stop thinking about what he is doing. Marcus doesn't need to explain or justify himself to you, and you will stop intruding his privacy this way. What he is doing or not doing at the moment is none of your business, Mattiacer. You will focus on the letters now, and if you're able to write the words in a way that they are readable, I will show you how your names looks like written in runes.”

Rufus held his gaze and his fingers trapped between his own ones for a while, and Erik felt himself relax, slowly but visibly. “Just like that, Erik. You're doing fine.” The older man let go of his hand with a soft stroke, and Erik took a deep breath as he started to write again. He willed his thoughts to focus on the pen and the wax tablet only, and after a while, it actually worked and he was able to push the images of how Marcus and Robertus enjoyed themselves to the side, the prospect of learning more about the script of his own people helping him with that.

He wouldn't let a damn Roman break his heart, neither Marcus, nor his friend Robertus. He might have been a slave for almost his life, but he was also a child of his tribe, a proud Mattiacer, and no Mattiacer had ever cried over a Roman.

And Erik surely wouldn't be the first to start with that.

 

*~*~*~*

 

Marcus felt nervous as hell when he came back to his private rooms in the evening. Robertus had understood it when Marcus had told him that he couldn't stay for dinner with them and assured him that he was perfectly fine with that. The older Dom only asked him to let their dinner be brought to their room, because Marius always needed some time to come down from his sub-drop and Robertus didn't want him to go through this in front of others. Antonia would serve them, she knew what was expected from her and apart from that, Marius and Robertus truly liked her and were able to sign with her, fluently, something that made her happy, because most of Marcus' guests didn't knew how to sign and also didn't bother to learn it.

The young legatus knew that his nervousness didn't show in his features, and he was glad about that, because it wouldn't help matters if he freaked out. Erik was upset enough, and Marcus now needed to be strong for both of them. The hours he had spent with Robertus and Marius had done him a world of good, probably even more, and he felt strong and self-confident again. His nervousness didn't come from him being unsure about himself or ashamed of what he had done, but only from his feelings for the sweet and oh so defiant Teuton waiting for him. Marcus had to face the truth: he was head over heels and hopelessly in love with Erik, and there was no chance that he would ever fall out of love again.

His little lion. So sweet and beautiful. And yet so defiant and proud.

Erik could purr like a little tomcat and he had done so many times when he had slept curled up against Marcus, but the Roman knew for sure that soft purrs wouldn't await him tonight. Oh no. Tonight, his little lion would hiss and growl at him, showing his teeth and his claws whenever the 'damn Roman' how Erik probably thought about him at the moment dared coming closer to him.

But, Marcus wouldn't want him in any other way, Erik was a human being and surely not perfect, just like he himself wasn't anywhere near perfect, but, the young sub was perfect for him the way he was, and the impressive Dom wouldn't give up his hope that one day, Erik wouldn't be only a sub, still mourning the loss of Baldur, but his sub, wearing his collar with happiness and pride.

Until that day, Marcus wouldn't stop proving himself worthy to become Erik's Dom and offer his collar to him, no matter how hard it would be.

When he finally reached the door to his dining room, he paused for a second, straightening his shoulders and taking a deep breath before opening the door. The sight greeting his eyes let his throat go tight. Erik sat in the with the shadows of the early evening filled room before the window, staring blindly into the blooming garden. His shoulders were slumped, and his face was pale, but his eyes were dry.

Erik had sat in their bedroom in a similar posture when Marcus had run after him this morning, ignoring him and refusing to even look at him as he had listened to Marcus' explanation of who his guests were and what Robertus was for him. Marcus, who normally sensed what the young man was thinking hadn't been able to read his face, and after talking to a mute 'wall' for almost half an hour, he had given up and left Erik alone, asking Rufus to see to him while Marcus was with Robertus.

“Good evening, Erik,” Marcus now said, hoping that he would get an answer this time.

Erik tensed up, even though he must have acknowledged his arrival before, and just when Marcus thought that the young Teuton still refused to talk to him, he finally replied: “Good evening, Marcus.” His voice was as stiff as his back, but Marcus was grateful that he at least spoke to him.

“Did you eat?” Marcus was actually astonished how calm he himself sounded as nervous as he was.

“I'm not hungry.”

Marcus didn't like that, but he knew better than to push the issue. “I am hungry. You will stay here with me until after dinner, then.” He crossed the room and lay down on his usual recliner. He would have preferred to sit down beside Erik like he had done a few times during their happy week, but this was not the moment to show uncertainty.

Erik didn't move, but he shot him a mocking, sidelong glance. “Of course, Dominus, as my Roman owner wishes.”

Damn it. That had hurt. “Hand me the plate, Erik.” Marcus needed to keep his distance or he would do something he would most likely regret, and his forced neutral and cold voice gave nothing away of his hurt feelings as he ordered the young man he could hardly stand to consider as his slave, even though Erik was exactly that at least officially, to serve him.

Erik did as he was told without objection, recoiling unconsciously as he came close enough that Marcus' scent penetrated his nostrils. Both froze for one moment, and Marcus' hand trembled as much as Erik's hand trembled as he took the plate from him. They stared at each other, and Marcus could see that his young charge breathed only flatly until he slowly relaxed a little bit when he realized that Marcus didn't smell of sex and another man.

“At least, you bathed.” The brunet turned his head away, hiding his face from Marcus. His voice sounded so hurt, even more because Erik obviously tried hard to sound unmoved as if he didn't care about what Marcus had done the entire day.

The young Dom put the plate aside, knowing that he would have to vomit if he ate anything right now.

“Erik, look at me, please,” he said, laying all of his feelings in his words, at least all of the feelings he dared to reveal to the hurt sub sitting before the window at the moment. The Mattiacer hesitated, but then, he turned his head in his direction again. Erik refused to look at him though, he stared down at the marble tiles of the floor before Marcus' recliner instead.

“I am still the same man I was this morning before Robertus arrived. Please, try to understand me, Erik. My feelings for Robertus have nothing to do with you. How could they? He is a Dom. I love him, deeply, and I owe him so much more than only my life. We can't be together and I also wouldn't want that, especially not after I've met you, Erik. Robertus and I have only a couple of hours before we have to wait for another year, do you really begrudge me those few hours?”

Erik stayed silent for a rather long time, still staring down at the floor, but then, he raised his head to look Marcus straight in his eyes and his voice was impassive as he said:

“I know what Robertus is, believe me. Maybe even more than you do, Dominus. But, you're not the same man any longer. Not for me. I trusted you, but at the moment, I don't know if I will ever be able to trust you again.” He sighed, his shoulders slumping again. “I am tired, am I allowed to go to bed?”

Marcus swallowed hard. “Of course, Erik. Let us go to bed.” He was about to get up when the expression on Erik's face alarmed him. “What's wrong, Erik?” he asked, because Erik's face had turned snow-white.

“I want to sleep alone tonight, Dominus. Just tell me in which cell or chamber I shall stay, and I will find my way there.”

Marcus was sure that his heart would break when he saw the expression in Erik's eyes. He swallowed down the bitter bile rising in his throat. “You can have my bedroom, Erik. It is familiar to you, and you will feel more comfortable there. I will sleep in another room.”

His voice must have transferred to Erik that he was deadly serious about that, because the young Teuton didn't try to argue, and Marcus was deeply grateful for that. He only nodded his head and got up to his feet with awkward movements.

“Thank you, Dominus.” He walked to the door, slowly and resembling an old and from life tired man as he did so, pausing to throw one last look at him before he opened the door, fleeing from the man who would do everything for him, even die if it meant that his little lion would live, safely and unharmed.

“Good night, Marcus,” he said, and then, Erik was gone, leaving him alone with his heavy thoughts in the now dark room.


	14. Cautious Convergence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik told Marcus to stay away from him during the night. Will Marcus find a way to respect his wish and yet keep his promise? And what about Erik? Will he have another nightmare lying all alone in his bed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, earlier this time. :-) I hope to start with the next chapter tonight and post it tomorrow, as I said, I have the next chapters of this story clear in my mind and want to get them out of my head.  
> My dear readers, please don't hesitate to leave comments, I will answer to all of them, I promise you. I love each of them, but I have to choose between writing chapters and answering comments when I come home late after work, and I normally choose writing chapters because I think that you might prefer that, too. But, I will answer to you, it only can take a while longer than usual. A million thanks to all of you who read my story, leave kudos and comments or bookmark them, thank you so much for gifting this story with so much love. You're awesome!!! <333

Erik tossed and turned in the huge and lonely bed he had shared with Marcus for so many nights for hours, unable to find the rest he craved for so badly. All he wanted to do was to forget about what had happened, forget his heartache and find some hours of peace from all the images flashing in his mind again and again.

Marcus moaning and whispering words of love into Robertus' and Marius' ears, stroking and caressing their fragrant skin and heated flesh... Robertus' and Marius' hands all over Marcus' body, exploring all the secrets Erik himself so badly wanted to explore...

Erik groaned, burying his face in his cushion.

Marcus' cushion.

The Roman's tempting and so unique scent still emanated from where his head had lain upon only one night ago, and before Erik knew what he was doing, he found himself pushing his nose deeper into the soft garment, inhaling the scent of the young Dom who had trapped his heart against his will in huge gulps, feeling like a man dying of thirst finally getting some fresh and cool water.

One single tear rolled over his face, leaving a small wet spot on the cushion, and Erik sniffed and embraced the pillow tightly, finally allowing his tears to flow freely. He had promised himself to not cry over a Roman, but he couldn't hold back his tears any longer. He craved for Marcus' touch, for his warm and comforting embrace that much that it was a physical pain in his chest and his abdomen.

For the split of a second, he thought about getting up from the bed and search for the remarkable Dom, the only being that could console him and make him feel safe and at home in this dangerous and confusing world, to ask him to come back to him and hold him during the night. But, his bones ached with tiredness and the tiny rest that had been left from his defiance kept him from doing so.

Instead, the young sub curled himself up into a small ball, buried his face into Marcus' pillow and cried his heart out until the slumber of exhaustion finally claimed him.

 

*~*~*~*

 

Marcus had sat on the lounger with his face buried into his hands for a rather long time, welcoming the blackness surrounding him, a perfect match with the darkness in his heart and his soul.

How could things have gone so wrong? Why does Erik considered another Dom as such a threat? The young Dom didn't find the answers to his questions though, and after a rather long time, he got up to fulfill the promise he had given to his little lion in the best way possible without intruding his privacy and disrespecting his wish to sleep alone tonight.

Erik might think that he couldn't trust him any longer and that he wanted to be alone, but Marcus knew that this wasn't the truth. He felt sad and sorry, but not unsure about himself or ashamed of what he had done, only angry with himself about how he had done it. He was the Dom, it was upon him to explain things and his feelings to a sub, especially when it was a confused and grieving one like Erik still was at the moment. He had missed the chance to talk to him when there had been enough time for the young Teuton to accept his special relationship with Robertus and realize that it didn't change anything between him and Marcus. Marcus had made a mistake, and he was determined to make up for it and never make such a mistake again. Plus, he was a man sticking to his words, and he would be there when Erik needed him in the night, in a way that he wouldn't go against his wish to sleep alone tonight.

Erik would definitely have another nightmare again, that was a given, and Marcus would definitely be there to console him when he woke up from the memories haunting him so badly and no one was there to hold him in his sleep.

When Marcus wasn't there to hold him during his sleep. The blond Roman was sure that he was the only one who could soothe him, and he wouldn't let Erik down when he needed him.

The young Dom rose to his feet with newly awakened spirits, now that he knew how to keep his promise, and when he left the dark room, the tiniest reflection of a hopeful smiled played around his sensitive mouth.

His little lion might neither know it, nor want it at the moment, but in the end, he would be his, Marcus was sure about that.

 

*~*~*~*

 

_The dream was worse than ever._

_Erik knew that he was dreaming – as strange as it might seem – and he desperately wanted to wake up from this horror, but he was trapped in the bloody scene, unable to move or scream while he watched the four assassins murdering his Dom again. His beloved Dom, the only being in this world meaning more to him than anyone had ever meant to him. The proud and remarkable warrior who had never been defeated by anyone before but, who had no choice against for coward murderers coming to him in the middle of the night to slaughter him in his sleep._

_The pale moon was shining through the window, bathing the four disguised men and the man lying on the bed in its cold, white light, a light that hurt Erik in his eyes, even though it was feeble and couldn't chase away the dark shadows crawling out of the corners of the room like black claws reaching out for Erik's soul._

_His Dom fought hard, revolting not only against the murderers, but also against the cruel fate some angry Gods had destined for him. The fate of dying in his bed soaked with his blood while his beloved, collared sub would be sold into slavery, raped and abused instead of being treated with love and care._

_Erik struggled weakly against the ropes tying him to the bed frame one of the name- and faceless figures had trapped him with, desperately trying to free himself and come to his beloved Dom's help. He couldn't let him die, he needed to help him. He had let him down so many times, but not this time. This time, he would be brave, a true warrior, and fight for the life of the one being he loved more than anything, even more than life itself. If his Dom died, than Erik didn't want to live any longer._

_Blood was dripping from several nasty wounds, but his Dom managed to get up into a sitting position, nonetheless, as he fought against the assassins, and when he turned his head to look at Erik, his tousled blond hair red from his blood and his face suffused with horrible pain, Erik opened his mouth and finally managed to scream one single word:_

“MARCUS!!!!”

 

*~*~*~*

 

“I'm here, Erik, I'm right here. Hush, I'm here. It was only a nightmare, hush, everything's going to be fine again, I promise you.” The soft voice murmuring these words sounded like the wonderful voice of his beloved Dom, but this couldn't be, could it? His Dom was more dead than alive, attacked by four cowards who had come in the middle of the dark night to kill the man whose only crime was to stride for peace between the Teutons and his Romans living in the same region and to come to an understanding with them.

“Marcus!” Erik sobbed, still trapped in his vivid dream, and two strong arms pulled his trembling and shivering body close, rocking him in his loving and comforting embrace. “I'm here, little lion, I'm right here. You're safe, no one's going to harm you, I swear to you.”

Erik blinked. Little lion? Two strong arms? Marcus' voice? He blinked again in the attempt to clear his sleep-fogged mind. The young Teuton wasn't sure whether he was still dreaming or actually awake, because he knew for sure that he had fallen asleep alone in their bed.

Because he had told Marcus to stay away from him this night. Had Marcus betrayed him again? Had he slept in the same bed, sneaking into the room when he had been sure that his slave was sound asleep?

Erik pulled away from the embrace, pushing against Marcus' broadly built chest to make him loosen his tight grip. The Roman let go of him, instantly, watching him with a worried expression on his face. He sat on the edge of the bed, and Erik could see that the door to the bedroom stood ajar, the warm golden light of the lamps attached to the walls of the long corridors shining through the small slit, throwing oddly looking shadows over the floor and the furniture. Erik suppressed a shiver and frowned, turning his head to look at the side of the bed close to the wall. There was no depression on the other pillow, and the sheets weren't crumpled. Erik reached out with his hand, but this side of the bed was cold, no warmth betraying that another warm body had lain there shortly ago.

Erik bit his lip, looking back at Marcus watching him, silently, his expression still worried, but otherwise unreadable.

“Where did you come from, Dominus? Was I that loud that you heard me in your room?” he asked, his voice raw from his scream. Erik knew for sure that there was no other bedroom on this floor within the next ten meters.

“No, you weren't that loud. The walls are rather thick. I was in the corridor and heard you scream my name through the door,” Marcus replied, a small frown furrowing his brow. “You sounded as horrified as I never heard anybody scream in my entire life, Erik, even not on the battle field.”

Erik shivered, rubbing his arms in the attempt to warm himself. “Only another nightmare,” he murmured. “From the corridor? What were you doing there in the middle of the night, Dominus?”

“Sleeping.”

The young Mattiacer stared at his Roman owner, feeling his jaw drop with disbelief. “You did what?” he eventually stammered, not sure whether or not he had heard right.

“I slept there. On a mattress before the door,” Marcus stated as if this was the most natural thing in the world, letting Erik's question sound rather stupid.

“B-b-but, why?” Erik couldn't wrap his head around that. He had been sure that Marcus would run back to his two lovers the minute he had left the dining room, glad that Erik didn't want him to stay with him during the night and keep him away from them and the pleasures awaiting him in their arms.

“Because I gave you a promise, little lion, and I never break my promises. I respect your wish to stay alone, but I wanted to keep my promise, and sleeping before the door was the closest thing to doing both, keeping my word and respecting your wish.”

“Uhm, I see.” Erik mumbled, taken aback. He didn't know what to think about the Roman's behavior, and so he simply pulled at the blanket, avoiding the amber-golden eyes, because he feared that Marcus would see all of his feelings there and, most of all, his well-kept secret.

A long and uncomfortable silence stretched between them, and when Erik refused to raise his eyes at him again, the young Dom let out a sigh. “Go back to sleep, Erik. I hope that the nightmare won't come back. I will be outside if you need anything.”

Erik watched him standing up and walking to the door, biting down on his lip that hard that he could taste blood upon it. Marcus was about to slip out of the room, when the brunet called him back before he even knew what he was doing.

“Marcus, wait! I don't want to be alone, could you please stay with me for the rest of the night?”

 

*~*~*~*

 

The first rays of the early morning sun woke Marcus up from his fitful slumber. He opened his eyes, blinking the last shreds of his weird dream out of them, propping himself up with his chin resting in his palm and his weight settled on his elbow to watch the beautiful young man curled up against him in his sleep.

When Erik had asked him to stay, Marcus had been so relieved that he had wanted to cry and shout to release some of the unbearable tension he had felt for hours, but he had only nodded his head and come back to the bed. Erik hadn't wanted to be held or touched, and Marcus had respected his wish and simply lain down beside him, next to the wall, close enough that Erik could sense his body heat radiating to him, but not close enough to touch him. Marcus was trained to sleep without moving, and he had woken up in the same position, while his sweet little lion had sought his embrace during his sleep, moving closer until he could snuggle against Marcus' front.

The young Dom carefully moved away a little bit, because he could imagine Erik's reaction when he woke up and found himself in Marcus' embrace. They had come closer again last night but, Erik had refused to tell him more about his dream this time, and the Roman legatus knew that they had to take baby steps like they had done at the beginning of their acquaintance. Rushing things wouldn't get him anywhere, and Marcus was simply glad that Erik had asked him to stay with him for the rest of the night, something he hadn't believed that it would happen any time soon in the near future.

Erik obviously had sensed him moving away though, because he stirred and mumbled something unintelligible as he woke up because of the sudden cold surrounding him instead of the warmth of another human body. He turned on his back, opening his eyes, and when his hazel-green gaze found Marcus', he tensed up for the split of a second until he remembered not only the happenings of the previous day, but also the happenings of the last night.

“Good morning, Marcus.” The eyes of his young charge were still filled with mistrust, but at least, Erik didn't call him 'Dominus' anymore. Marcus had never minded Rufus calling him that, but he hated it when his little lion did it, because he knew that Erik didn't do that to honor him, but only to hurt him and remind both of them of the fact that he was nothing more than a slave without any rights. Which wasn't true, because Marcus had never treated him like a slave without any rights, even though Erik in fact was his slave, but only because he couldn't give him his freedom back as long as they were still in the capital of the Roman empire, and not because Marcus wanted to keep him as his slave.

Marcus tried a cautious smile. “Good morning, Erik. I hope that you slept better during the rest of the night.”

Erik worried his lip, flinching when his teeth grazed over the spot where he had drawn blood last night. “Yes, thank you. I – I'm glad that you kept your promise and came to me, Marcus. I didn't expect that after I had told you that I didn't want you to be around.”

“I understood you, Erik. I am sorry for how I handled things. Not for me loving Robertus, but for how I behaved. You're right, I should have told you about him before his visit.”

Erik had flinched when he had voiced his love for the other Dom again, but he didn't look angry, only musing. “I am not your sub, Marcus, so you didn't have to. I accused you of having broken your promises, but, you didn't, and you don't have to justify your feelings.”

Marcus reached out, but hesitated, watching the young Teuton, cautiously. When Erik didn't move away, he stroked his cheek with gentle fingertips. “You might not be my sub, little lion, but I should have told you about my relationship with Robertus, nevertheless. I have deep feelings for you and I didn't hide them from you, so this alone entitles you to know more about me and my life. I won't make the same mistake twice, I can assure you that.”

Erik didn't object to the petname, another small victory that let the tiny flame of Marcus' hopes that he hadn't done too much damage burn higher. The Mattiacer only nodded his head, chewing not only on his lip, but also on something obviously weighing heavily on his mind. Marcus waited for him to tell him what it was, patiently and without urging him to spill out what was troubling him that much.

“Tonight, when I had this dream again, I dreamed that the assassins murdered you and not Baldur!” Erik suddenly blurted out, his gaze horrified again. Marcus suppressed a heartfelt curse. “I'm so sorry, Erik,” he whispered, pulling the younger one's trembling body close without thinking. Erik drew in a shuddering breath, wrapping his arms tightly around Marcus' back. “You fought so hard, and I wanted to help you but, they had tied me to the bed and I couldn't free myself. I thought that it was Baldur, but then you sat up and I could see the color of your hair and you looked at me... I heard myself screaming, and then, you were there, warm and alive and...”

Marcus rocked him, gently, pressing chaste kisses onto Erik's hair. “I will always be there, little lion. I won't let you down again, never, I promise you. No one is going to kill me, and I won't let anybody trap you and tie you, never. I will fight whomever threatens you!”

“I will fight together with you, I'm not a weak coward!” Erik mumbled against his shoulder, and Marcus gently pushed him away to look at him. He cupped his face with his from his sword and holding the reins of his horse calloused hands, gazing intently at him. “No you are not a coward, Erik, not the least. You are one of the strongest men I've ever met, and I met a lot of strong men, believe me. You are strong and brave and a honorable fighter. Not because of the lessons Baldur and I taught you, but because of what is in your mind, your heart and your soul. In a battle, I would be glad to have you covering my back, and there are only a couple of others I would let them cover my back, believe me. You are a child of your tribe, a strong and proud Mattiacer, no matter what others might think.”

“Thank you, Marcus.” For a while they sat there with Marcus' hands still on Erik's face, and the blond Roman could feel the young man relax under his touch. “I'm sorry for hurting you that much, Erik. It was never my intention,” he said, and this made Erik offer him a small smile, the first smile in one day.

“I'm sorry for having accused of not keeping your promise,” he answered, adding an almost inaudible “I was jealous.” after a few seconds.

Marcus' heart missed a beat before it started to gallop like a racehorse. “There is no need for you to be jealous of anyone, little lion. You are the most precious thing to me in the world, and no one could ever take your place. I have waited for you all of my life, Erik, and I will never feel the same for anybody else, please don't you ever doubt that. Robertus is not a threat for you, not the least, please, believe me in that.”

Erik blushed a little bit, but his shy smile lit up the room more than the golden rays of the warm sun shining onto the bed. “I'll try, Marcus, but I will need some time for that, I guess.”

“Of course, little lion, I will wait, patiently. What do you think of having breakfast with me? We both quit dinner last evening and I'm pretty hungry,” Marcus admitted, feeling almost happy. His stomach confirmed his confession, rumbling loudly, and Erik's stomach conspiring with it answered with an eager growl. This made both men chuckle with embarrassment and when they got up, it was almost like it had been during the last days before the arrival of Robertus and Marius.

Not quite the same, but almost. Marcus knew that he had managed to negotiate only a truce and not a peace treaty, but a start had been made, and this had to be enough for now.


	15. Two Subs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcus needs to visit the emperor, and Erik wants to take a bath in the meantime. What will happen if he meets Marius, the sub he considers as a rival, there?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The longest chapter so far, more than 5600 words. Maybe even one of the most important ones of this story. It includes a lot of talking and I hope you will like it my dear readers.
> 
> I also want to say some things at the beginning for the better understanding:
> 
> In most stories about BDSM I've read or overlooked here in this fandom, Mario is always the sub. I consider him more as a sub myself, even though I might be tempted to write him as a Dom one day. :-) But, what I don't really agree with is that he is mostly portrayed as weak and being unable to live a life on his own, depending totally on his dominant partner and craving to be humiliated and treated as a slut. Every writer has the right to do that, and I wouldn't tell them that they are wrong with that and should stop that.  
> But for me, Mario actually is a very strong person, in my stories as much as in real life. Being substitued in the final shortly before the penalty shots and having the nerves to shoot the everything deciding goal in a world championship proves that very well, I think. Apart from that, my subs are never 'weak' and treated like sluts and whores without free will, quite the opposite. Everyone reading my stories will know that. Strong Doms need strong subs, and every sub will know what their Dom needs and take care of them getting what they need in a good relationship.  
> So, my Marius is absolutely equal to Robertus, and he knows what not only he needs and wants and how to get it, but also what his Dom needs and wants and how to fulfill his wishes. Therefore, my Marius might be a sub like in most of the other stories, but he is portrayed in a different way, and I hope you will like that.
> 
> I also felt the need to include some of the prejudices about Doms and subs in this story in a hopefully believable and good way. In a lot of the good BDSM-stories going very deep I've read, the world created there includes only this way of life. This makes it easier of course, but in my world, there are people not living this way of life, and this of course leads to others looking with mistrust at Doms and subs. I decided to let Erik come from a society where subs are considered as weak and somewhat unworthy like a lot of people think about them nowadays, and he is quite ignorant when it comes to his own nature and needs. The Roman culture in my AU is more open-minded when it comes to that, and Marius knows a lot about Doms and subs Erik doesn't know. I wrote it on purpose this way, not because I consider the Roman culture as better as the Teuton (I'm a Teuton myself, please remember that), but because of Erik's background of having been a personal slave from an early age on due to the blood guilt. This is not meant offending or judging in any way, but a story without the main characters having to overcome some hardships and obstacles would be rather boring to read, I guess. 
> 
> Last but not least, I hope that Marius' explanations are believable and logical, please, share your thoughts with me about this chapter.  
> I hope you will enjoy reading it, I cannot thank you enough for your outstanding support for this very special story, your love and feedback have helped me through the last two very hard weeks, immensely. Thank you for that. <33

Erik slowly made his way to the bathroom, thinking about what Marcus had just revealed to him one hour ago. They had had breakfast in his private dining room, and Erik had been relieved and confused at the same time that Robertus and Marius hadn't been there to join them. He hadn't asked Marcus about their absence though, and the blond Roman hadn't offered an explanation, either.

Instead, he had told him about his life in Syria and his beloved stallion Thunder waiting in Mogontiacum for him, and Erik had listened to him, fascinated and totally drawn in by the blond's vivid narration. He had almost wished that he had met the younger Marcus, that he had met him before he had become Baldur's collared sub, because deep in his heart, the young Teuton knew that he would have chosen Marcus over the wise chief of the Mattiacers. Not, because Marcus was younger or better looking. Erik had truly loved and desired Baldur, but somehow, he hadn't had any other choice, having become Baldur's personal slave when he had been hardly more than a little boy. Baldur had been the only one loving him and treating him with kindness and understanding, and it had been only natural that Erik had started to love him back.

But, Marcus filled his mind, his heart and his soul in a way Baldur had never done, and he made him feel whole and at home like the chief of the Mattiacer had never made him feel. This was actually ridiculous, considering that Erik was in Rome, the city he hated more than any other place in the world. He was so far away from the green forests of his beloved Germania, but as long as he could be together with Marcus, he would feel at home everywhere, even in the capital of the empire of his enemies.

After their a little bit awkward at first, but then pleasant and peaceful breakfast, Marcus had told him that he had to meet the emperor. It was obvious that he hated the thought of leaving Erik after having just made up with him, but Erik might be defiant and still feeling hurt, but he wasn't stupid. There was no way that Marcus could annoy the emperor and not visit him, of course he had to go there and fulfill his duties. Marcus had no other choice in this matter, and Erik would never have hold that against him. The emperor was dangerous and powerful, and Tiberius had punished good men for less serious reasons, it would have been stupid to risk anything that could upset him for a Teuton slave's sake. The young sub had smiled at Marcus and assured his blond Roman that he understood him and wasn't angry with him or felt betrayed or insulted because of that.

“Robertus will come with me. Tiberius called for both of us. This is the actual reason why he came here in the first place. Seeing me was a nice addition, but he had actually thought that he wouldn't make it in time. I didn't think that Robertus would manage to visit me this year, at all,” Marcus had admitted, watching Erik, carefully.

This explained Marcus' behavior to some point, and the brunet felt some of his anger fade away. Marcus had thought that there was no imminent reason for him to tell him about his relationship with the impressive Dom before things were clear between Erik and him, and Robertus' letter had taken him by surprise. It hadn't been right to stay silent for two days after knowing that Erik and Robertus would meet, but Doms were humans just as subs were, too, and they made mistakes like every human being did from time to time.

Erik hadn't let his thoughts show on his face, though, not wanting to make it too easy for the young Dom, only shrugged his shoulders.

“If he ordered both of you to visit him, then you'll have to do that, Marcus. I would never be angry with you because you obey your emperor's orders. I'm not that childish and dense.”

Marcus had pulled a face. “I don't think that you are childish or dense, at all, Erik. This meeting is important, because we will leave Rome in a couple of days and finally go back to your home, Erik. To our home, actually. If everything goes the way I hope it will go, then we will be on our way to Germania in three days.”

This was all Erik could think of as he now made his way to the bath. He had come to love taking a bath and swim some rounds, and he had lost his fear of drowning, completely. Rufus had to see to the necessary preparations for their journey and couldn't teach him today, and Marcus had told Erik that he was free to do what he wanted to do until he came back from his visit.

Erik had mused about what to do for some time and then decided to go swimming. This surely would help him to get a clearer head again and think about what he wanted to be for Marcus.

He changed quickly into the loincloth, even though he would be alone in the bathroom at this time. But, he felt better when his private parts were covered, he didn't want anybody else than Marcus to see them, and there might be a servant coming to the bath while he was swimming in the pool.

Erik left the restroom with a small smile on his face, but when he came around the corner, wanting to dive into the pool like Marcus had taught him, he froze, staring disbelievingly at the handsome young man splashing around in the water, obviously enjoying himself.

A hot wave of disappointment shot through him, making him groan. What the hell was Robertus' collared sub doing here? Erik had thought that the dark-haired Roman wouldn't let his slave get out of sight, taking him with him to the emperor or at least order him to stay in their room and wait there for his return.

Erik turned around to leave the bath again, but Marius' voice made him stop again. “Erik, please wait! The pool is big enough for both of us.”

Erik swallowed, slowly turning around to the other sub again. Normally, he would have been glad about having another sub to talk to, but this was Marius, the sub who had just had sex with the Dom Erik wanted for himself and the young Teuton was still upset about that.

“Even the great ocean wouldn't be big enough for the two of us. I will come back when you're gone,” he said, his voice hard with suppressed anger.

Marius swam to the edge of the pool, treading water as he looked up at him with a friendly smile. “I am not a threat for you, and not your rival, Erik. I understand your hurt and anger, but there is no reason for both, believe me. You don't need to talk to me if you don't want to, but will you please at least listen to me?”

Erik hesitated, unsure what he should do. One part of him, the defiant one, told him to just leave, but the other part, the curious one, told him to stay and listen to what the other sub had to say to him.

Marius reached out, offering him his wet hand. “Erik, please. I am sure that I can ease your troubles with what I have to tell you.”

Erik chewed on his lip, but then he took a deep breath and sat down on the edge of the pool, accepting the offered hand to let himself be pulled into the pool.

“Alright, Marius, I will listen to you, but don't think that I will just forgive you like that.”

The shorter brunet smiled, unimpressed. “After having listened to me, you will know that there is nothing you would have to forgive, Erik, neither me, nor Marcus or my Dominus.”

Erik pursed his lips, quirking a disbelieving eyebrow at him. “We will see. Go ahead then and talk, I will listen to you, carefully.”

 

*~*~*~*

 

Marius tilted his head to the side as he considered the taller sub treading water beside him. Erik watched him with narrowed eyes and his lips pressed to a thin line, and Marius knew that he would have a hard time with getting through to him. He had been right with his first suspicion that Erik was still innocent despite having been the collared sub of another Dom, his innocence and inexperience surrounding him like an aura. Marius wasn't sure if Marcus had noticed that, as well, sometimes, Doms were a little bit blind when it came to that. The dear friend of his Dominus had most likely been too occupied with Erik's defiance to give the strange 'vibes' emanating from his new charge a second thought, focusing too much on the fact that Erik had worn the collar of another Dom beforehand, the collar of a strong Dom Marcus had known and respected highly.

Marius was impartial enough to notice them, and apart from that, he was another sub like Erik himself, and he knew what could trouble another sub that much. But, he had to ease the Mattiacer's worried mind at first before he could ask him about that, and so Marius cleared his throat and took a deep breath. He had to do that right, not only for Master Marcus' sake, but also for his beloved Dominus, and he wouldn't get another chance if he failed.

“I guess that Marcus didn't tell you about Robertus before yesterday, right?” he started, and Erik nodded, shortly.

“Very well. I'll try to explain their special bond to you, then. Marcus grew up mostly in Syria, where his father had had a post. Marcus' parents are not like we are, they never understood his true nature and Marcus' life was pretty hard before he met Robertus, because he didn't know what was 'wrong' with him.”

Marius licked his lip, watching Erik's reaction. His expression was still filled with mistrust, but the tension in his shoulders had loosened, visibly, and Marius could tell that Erik was intrigued by what Marius had told him.

“My Dominus was a centurion when they met. He was in the need of a new second-in-command, and Marcus had just joined his legion, coming from another unit. My Dom saw him and knew, instantly, that Marcus would be his new second. He also realized the minute he laid his eyes upon him that Marcus was a Dom like he himself without knowing it. He felt drawn in to him and when he realized the real nature of his feelings for the younger Dom, he was devastated at first. How should that work, one strong Dom loving another strong Dom? Neither my Dominus, nor Marcus can act against their nature and instincts and submit to someone else, it simply isn't in them. You probably know that Rufus is a switch, he needs to surrender to a dominant partner now and then, but Marcus could never do that.”

Erik eyed him, partly curiously and partly incredulously. “Your Dominus will be angry with you, are you sure that you want to tell me all of that?”

Marius gifted him with a crooked smile. “I will tell him what I did, don't you doubt that, Erik. I would never even think of trying to hide something from my Dominus. It will be upon him to decide about my punishment, and yes, he will punish me for telling you this. But, you are the sub his dear friend Marcus is in love with, and I would never tell you any secrets I am supposed to keep. The things I'm telling you are not a secret, and Marcus surely will tell them to you one day himself. But, it is one thing if he does it, being the Dom you desire, or if another sub really understanding how you feel does it.”

Erik thought about that. “You have a point here, I guess. Go ahead.”

“Fair enough. My Dominus of course sensed that Marcus returned his feelings, and this made it even harder for him, because Marcus didn't know about his nature, back then. My Dom realized that he had to be strong for both of them and he decided to take him under his wing and teach him how to become the best Dom any sub could only have.”

Marius paused again, his brown eyes holding Erik's gaze. “Marcus became the man you love so much because of what my Dominus taught him. Marcus Retus is one of the youngest legati ever, and he knows that he has to thank his former superior Robertus Levantus for that. My Dominus saved his life at least five times on the battlefield, and so did Marcus, saving his life three or four times. Robertus showed him the responsibility that comes with being the Dom of a sub, and he assured him that his way to treat his slaves and servants is the right way, and not the way how other Romans and his parents treat their slaves and servants. My Dominus became the family Marcus had always longed for, their bond being formed not by blood, but by their attitude and deep love for each other. My Dominus is the reason why Marcus could become not only the outstanding military leader he actually is, negotiating with your people instead of wanting to oppress and kill them, but also the reason for him becoming the wonderful Dom you fell in love with. Yes, they love each other, and they will never stop loving one another, but they are lovers only one day and night every year, the rest of the time, they are only friends. These few hours don't threaten you, Erik. Quite the opposite, Marcus wouldn't be the man you love without this love between him and my Dominus. One day, you will see that, as well, and if you really love him, unquestioningly, then you will understand Marcus and accept him the way he is. Do you really think that it was easy for me at the beginning? No, it wasn't, even though I of course knew that Marcus could never give Robertus what a loving sub can give him. But, I love him. I want my Dominus to be happy. And if he needs those hours with Marcus to be happy now and then, I will do everything I can do to make him happy and be the link between them. They can't be together without a sub, and I am grateful that I can give my Dominus something back for what he does for me every day. I know that you felt hurt and betrayed, but, please believe me that there is no reason for that. Marcus loves you, deeply. He never wanted to take a sub and offer him his collar, but I'm sure that you are the one he has been searching for for all of his life. He would do everything for you, he would die for you. Did you look at him during the last days, I mean really look at him? Did you see the shadows under his eyes betraying that he lay awake most of the night worrying about your well-being? Did you see the lines of exhaustion and the feelings he suppressed for your sake? You claimed for you that you are mourning the loss of your first Dom, that you still love Baldur, and yet you expected Marcus to be 'your' Dom and wait for you? I tell you what, Erik: he did all of that. Because your well-being is more important to him than his own. This is what true love is about, caring about the one you love more than about yourself and doing everything you can to make the one you love happy. You being selfless enough to not begrudge him the few times when Robertus and him can be lovers and not only friends would be a sign of your true love for him. It's their way to celebrate their anniversary, the day when they first met and both of their lives changed for the better.”

Marius went silent, giving Erik the time to digest what he had heard. The other sub didn't look at him, just stared at the shining tiles covering the wall in front of him, but Marius could see that he was thinking about what Marius had revealed to him. His face had softened, and the anger had gone from his eyes. If anything, the young slave looked melancholy and wistfully, but there was also hope and something akin to happiness in his thoughtful gaze.

“Thank you for explaining their relationship to me, Marius. I understand a lot of things better now. But, I am not so sure if Marcus really loves me that deeply like you said. He is a man keeping his promises, that much I know for sure now, but, this is more because of his sense of responsibility and not a sign of his love. He didn't offer me his collar so far.”

This pulled a snort from the shorter brunet. “Of course, he didn't, silly. He bought you to save you from a cruel fate only a couple of weeks ago and right after that, he just found out that you had been Baldur's collared sub and were still mourning his death. No good Dom would take advantage of you this way and offer you their collar. You are not in the state to accept the collar of anyone at the moment, and Marcus knows that quite well. I saw the way he looks at you, Erik. He wants to offer you his collar and one day, he will do it, I'm sure about that.”

Erik sighed, chewing thoughtfully on his lip. “If you say so.” He didn't sound really convinced, but Marius was sure that his doubts didn't come from Marcus' behavior but from his self-doubts and the one thing weighing on his mind for a rather long time. “I know that, Erik,” he confirmed and Erik thanked him with a brief smile.

“How come that you know so much about Robertus' and Marcus' past, Marius? And why didn't you accompany them to the emperor? I would have thought that your Dominus wouldn't let his collared sub and personal slave out of sight. Does the emperor not want that? He must have a lot of slaves himself, doesn't he?”

Marius stared at Erik, totally taken aback, and for one moment, he didn't know whether he should feel offended and be angry with him or simply start to laugh about his words. But when he noticed the confusion showing on the other one's face, he realized that the young man hadn't meant to offend him, at all. His conclusion most likely came from his different background and from his own experiences, and so Marius simply smiled friendly at him and said:

“I'm not legatus Robertus Levantus' personal slave, Erik. I'm not a slave, at all. I'm Marius Gordianus, the second son of a respected senator, and I am the first centurion of the legions my legatus commands.”

 

*~*~*~*

 

Erik listened to Marius' words, and all he could do for a rather long time was gaping at the shorter man with the softly rounded, rosy cheeks and the boyish features. The young Roman looked so innocent and young, not resembling the legionaries Erik had seen only the slightest, and certainly not like a centurion, at all.

The taller brunet's eyes instinctively wandered down to Marius' neck where Robertus' collar enclosed his vulnerable neck, the only clothing Marius wore except for the tiny loincloth. The other sub had wrapped stripes of with wax treated linen around it to protect the blue leather from the water and avoid the discomfort of feeling wet leather on the tender skin of his throat, but he hadn't taken it off like other subs might have done before taking a bath.

Marius followed his gaze, and his smile could only be called grim as he stated, deadly serious: “The day this collar will be taken from my neck will be the day I'll die.”

“I see.” was all Erik could stammer to add a humbly mumbled “I didn't mean to offend you, Marius, I'm truly sorry,” after another long silence.

The young centurion laid his had upon his arm. “No offense taken, Erik, don't worry. I guess that things are rather different in your own culture?” His voice didn't sound angry or judging, only friendly and interested.

Erik nodded his head. “Yes, they are. I never met a sub not being a slave, servant or an underling among my own people. I don't know if there are subs living freely and having a higher rank in my own society. If there are, I never met them. But, I have been Baldur's personal slave since I was a small boy, my parents sold me to pay a blood guilt my father had committed. Baldur has always been very protective, and he kept me at home and away from other people for my own good and even when I had grown up and accepted his collar. I guess that I just thought that subs are normally slaves or servants in the Roman culture, as well.”

He eyed Marius from the side with new respect. “His first centurion? Really? So you are Robertus Levantus' second-in-command? Sorry, but you look so innocent and young, I can't quite believe that.”

Marius chuckled, and he sounded truly amused. “Yeah, a lot of people can't believe that. I taught them otherwise. And yes, I am his first centurion, but not his second-in-command. This is tribunus Patricius Hermolaus. I'm his third-in-command. Plus, I am one of the three men being able to defend the legatus in close combat or with the sword, at least now and then. There are only two other men who can do that, Patricius and Marcus, of course.”

“Oh.” Erik blinked. Now, he knew why Marcus had said that he wanted his slaves and servants being capable of defending themselves, properly, even against Marcus himself. Robertus had taught him that. “He taught you himself, I guess.”

Marius nodded. “Yes, he did. Even some Romans don't understand that, but my Dominus doesn't want having to worry about me when we're on the battlefield. He needs a clear head and focus on the battle, and knowing that he doesn't need to worry about his beloved sub the entire time helps him with that.”

The young man with the rosy cheeks gazed at Erik, intently. “Us beings subs has nothing to do with us being weak or cowards, unable to live our own lives and defend ourselves. Every good Dom will know that. A strong Dom needs a strong sub. My private life and my sexual needs have nothing to do with my life as a warrior. I always wanted to become a remarkable centurion, ever since I was a small boy, and this never changed, even not when I realized my submissive nature.”

Erik pursed his lips. “I'm sure that you are a remarkable centurion, Marius. But now, I'm even more confused that you didn't accompany your Dom when he went to see the emperor. This visit concerns you as much as him, doesn't it?”

Marius pulled a face. “Tiberius doesn't like me. He is the emperor and a strong one, but, Tiberius is a sub down to his bones, and he would do everything he can do to make my Dominus taking him in his bed. He hates it that I am the one wearing the collar of the Dom he desires so much. Me staying away from him is better for all of us, believe me.”

“Tiberius is a sub?!” Erik could hardly believe his ears.

Marius shot him a mocking glance. “As I told you, Erik. Being a sub has nothing to do with political ranks. Not in the Roman culture. A lot of emperors have been subs. This has nothing to do with their ability to rule the empire. The Teuton society is different from ours, yes, but, I don't think that only Doms can be strong leaders. I think that Baldur simply didn't talk to you about these things.”

Erik sighed as he realized that Marius was right with that. Baldur hadn't talked about politic with him. He hadn't kept him stupid or ignorant on purpose, and Erik had witnessed, a lot, but Baldur had always tried to protect him from everything, and maybe, this hadn't been such a good thing as Erik had wanted to believe.

“Does Tiberius desire Marcus, as well?” he asked, his throat clenching by this thought.

Marius shook his head as he pulled himself out of the pool. “No, I don't think so. He wanted Robertus right at first sight, and he is obsessed with him. But, being the sub he is, he can't go against his nature and order him into his bed. He craves to be conquered, ordered and taken. Robertus living exclusively with me is driving him crazy. A lot of Doms have more than only one collared sub, but my Dominus isn't one of them.” He smiled down at Erik who was still treading water in the pool.

“I need to get ready for my Dominus' return. He expects me to be in our room and ready for him when he comes back, so he can re-claim me, properly.”

Erik frowned. “Re-claim? You wear his collar, why should he be in the need of re-claiming the sub already wearing his collar?” He was a sub himself, but this wasn't something he could understand.

Marius sighed. “You're truly inexperienced when it comes to our way of life, aren't you, Erik? Baldur really didn't teach you anything important. Of course, my Dominus needs to re-claim me after sharing me with another Dom.”

“But, he did that freely, didn't he? Your Dom loves Marcus. Why should he be upset about Marcus having had you if he offered you to him, willingly?” Erik asked the other sub, confused and not sure whether Marius was truly serious or fooling him.

“Because Robertus is a Dom, Erik. Sharing his collared sub with another Dom is one of the hardest things to do for him. It goes against everything he believes in.”

“Why does he do it then?” Erik shook his head in disbelief.

He expected Marius to smile, but the young centurion stayed serious. “For the same reason you will be the link between Robertus and Marcus like I am one day, Erik. Love. You might be jealous and angry about Marcus spending some passionate hours with Robertus and me, but you will make your peace with that and even be willing to share these hours with us one day, although this actually goes against your true nature of wanting to live monogamously with your Dom. Robertus shares me with Marcus, because he loves Marcus that much. Plus, he does it because he loves _me_ that much. Taking another sub in his bed and sharing them with Marcus would be so much easier for both of them. But, my Dominus knows how much I would suffer if he did that, because him loving another Dom is one thing, but him having sex with another sub than me is an entirely different kind of matter. Robertus would never hurt and humiliate me like this. And so he shares me, his collared sub, with another Dom, the Dom he loves, deeply, but who is a rival Dom and a threat when it comes to his collared sub, nonetheless. Therefore, he needs to re-claim me every time he did so afterwards. He is always deep in his Dom-space then, and I am the one having to make sure that he can do that, safely and undisturbed. He will be in great need when he comes back because of the delay due to his meeting with the emperor. Tiberius trying to hit on him won't be very helpful to calm him down, either. Robertus doesn't want him, but the vibes this strong sub desiring him sends out only increases his state.”

Erik climbed out of the pool. He felt intrigued and fascinated, and he was deeply grateful for the other sub sharing so much of his knowledge with him. “I see. May I help you with the preparations, or wouldn't this be appropriate?” he heard himself ask before he had even realized it, blushing furiously.

Marius shot him an appraising look, but then, he smiled at him. “Yes, you can do that, Erik. It might be helpful for you, as well.”

Erik took his towel to dry himself. “But, if you can't stand the thought of sharing your Dom with another sub, why are you so sure that I will be the link between Marcus and him one day? I would have thought that you don't want that.”

Marius shrugged his shoulders, winking with his right eye at him as he rubbed his hair with his own towel. “I don't want that. But, you would be the exception from the rule, Mattiacer. I know that you are only interested in Marcus, and that you would do that only for him and not because you desire my Dominus, just like I don't desire Marcus. I like and respect him, but without Robertus, we would never have become lovers. As long as I will be a part of it, too, I'm fine with that. I'm a very possessive sub when it comes to the sharing, just like you are, but, I love Robertus more than life itself, and it would make things easier for him if he wasn't the only one having to share his sub, so yes, I would share him with you from time to time. Apart from that, you're quite a catch for the eye, Erik.”

Erik felt himself blushing. “Uh, thank you, Marius. You're not that bad to look at, either.”

This clumsy compliment pulled an offended snort from the shorter one. “We have to work on your skills of making compliments, I guess. But thank you.” He hung the towel over the hook attached to the wall and disappeared behind the screen to dress his tunic again. Erik followed his example, musing about what Marius had told him. He understood Marcus so much better now, and he had made up his mind and now knew what he had to do. Baldur was dead, and even though one part of him would always love him and feel adapted and grateful for what the chief of the Mattiacers had done for him, but, ti was time to move on and live a life of his own.

If Marcus truly wanted him, then Erik would become his. He would have to tell him his secret at first, but maybe, Marcus would still want him after knowing about it.

“Are you ready? I need to eat something at first, because I won't have the opportunity to eat when Robertus is back.”

Erik circled the screen. “Yes, I am. How do you call your Dom, Marius? I mean, when you're only his centurion.”

Marius opened the door. “In private, I always call him Dominus. I want it that way. Robertus doesn't expect me to do that, it's me wanting to address him that way. As his centurion, I call him by his name or legatus, depending on the circumstances. Never Dominus, though. This isn't meant for the publicity. I'm not ashamed of what I am, and I wear his collar visibly for everyone with pride, but our relationship is none of anybody else's business.”

“I see.” Erik followed him outside. The corridor was empty and silent, Marcus' household busied with getting ready for their departure. The two young subs walked in the middle of it, side by side, smiling at each other, until Marius suddenly stopped, taking Erik's hand into his own.

“You should tell Marcus the reason for your defiance and your worries, Erik. I don't think that neither him, nor my beloved Dominus noticed it, but I did right away, probably because I'm a sub like you and understand why you think that it makes you less worthy. But knowing Marcus, I'm pretty sure that he will look differently at that. If I had to guess, I would say that he will be happy about that.”

Erik squeezed his fingers, feeling as if a heavy weight had been taken from his shoulders. “You're right, Marius. Tonight, I will tell Marcus the truth. But now, let's make sure that your Dom can do what he needs to do after his return and re-claim you like every good Dom should re-claim their subs after such a special threesome like you had yesterday.”

Marius fingers squeezed back before he let go of Erik's hand again. “Do you know what, Erik? The thought of you joining our special threesome and making a foursome out of it isn't as deterring as I first thought it would be anymore. Quite the opposite, I'm looking forward to it. I wouldn't want it more than once a year, but still. I really like you.”

Erik chuckled, following him through the sunny hallways. “I think I need some time to wrap my head around that, but, maybe next year, I will be ready for that. And I like you, too.”

They turned around the next corner, disappearing out of the sight, but their cheerful and happy laughter still echoed through the warm and fragrant air for a rather long time, speaking of hope, happiness and love until it slowly faded, leaving the good vibes of those strong and positive emotions sensible for everyone walking through the corridors after them behind.


	16. The Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marius is waiting for the return of his Dom, thinking about how he became his collared sub while he is waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to split the next happenings in two chapters again, because I thought it better to separate the act of re-claiming from Marius' memories while he waits for Robertus' return. Apart from that, I wanted to post tonight, and this wouldn't have been possible otherwise. I thought it important to tell you more about Marius' and Robertus' past, I hope you'll agree with me on that. I also thought it better to let Robertus' and Marius' part happen before Erik and Marcus will see each other again. I also chose a petname for Marius: Dulcedo is Latin and means: sweet taste. I thought about 'little fox', but I wanted something different from 'little lion', and also something in Latin. 'Sunny' sounds too 'modern' and the Latin translation for 'little sun' didn't sound right, either.  
> This chapter also deals with another important topic: safe-words and abusive relationships when it comes to this way of life. Please, remember: healthy Dom-sub-relationships have nothing to do with abuse, rape or slavery. But of course, such things do exist there, just like in other relationships, as well. I thought it important to not write everything rosy, but to show reality.  
> Please, share your thoughts with me about this chapter, I really want to know what you think about Marius' part in this story and the way I write this way of life in my Roman AU. Your feedback is what keeps me writing and posting even after a long working day, thank you so much for every kudo and comment, they make me happier than I can tell you.

Marius Gordianus, being not only the first centurion of the impressive legatus Robertus Levantus, but also his beloved collared sub, knelt in the middle of the huge bed of their bedroom, waiting patiently for his Dominus to come back to him and re-claim him like every good Dom would do after having shared his sub with another Dom.

Erik, the young slave Robertus' friend Marcus had bought to save him from a cruel fate, had helped him to get ready for the forthcoming and so important happenings, curiously but with the appropriate respect and sincerity. He had helped him to dress leather corset and fasten the straps – not the one he had worn when Marcus had been with them, but a special one that enclosed and accentuated his nipples in a tempting way – and he had brought him food so Marius hadn't had to leave his room again.

Marius had asked him to leave him alone afterwards, and Erik had walked to the door without objection, turning around one last time to gift him with a warm and encouraging smile. When he had been alone again, the young centurion had taken the items his Dominus would need for the claiming and put them onto the bed before he had made himself comfortable on his knees in the middle of it. He knew that he would have to wait for a while longer for Robertus coming back to him, but Marius needed this time alone to bring himself into this special state, and he was used to kneeling for a long time.

The plug was where it belonged just like Robertus appreciated it, Marius could take it without preparation when he was careful and could go slow. Marius had done this oftentimes, and Robertus would need him being well-prepared for him when he came home after his meeting with Tiberius, the emperor who was also a sub who desired the dark-haired legatus with every fiber of his being.

The young sub kneeling on the bed was naked except for the collar and the corset, he was shaven everywhere, and he had used the fragrance-free soap, because he knew that his Dom wanted to smell and taste him and not some soap or perfume when he marked him as his sub once more.

Marius breathed in and out, evenly and slowly, his body relaxing while he let his thoughts wander aimlessly around. He knew that he would come back to the one memory he hoarded like a precious treasure, the memory he always thought of before his Dominus would re-claim him in his special and ardent way. The brunet kept his eyes closed, blocking out his surroundings as he traveled back in time to the night that had changed everything for him.

 

*~*~*~*

 

Marius had slept with Robertus for a while, feeling happy, honored and amazed that the most impressive and remarkable Dom he had ever met in his entire life had laid his eyes upon him. The young centurion had submitted to quite a few strong Doms, but none of them had been like Robertus was, none of them had made him feel what the beautiful Roman military leader made him feel.

On that night he remembered now, they had lain on Marius' rather small bed, kissing and stroking each other and somehow, their passionate encounter had turned into a proper spanking with him lying over the knees of the older man, his naked ass exposed to Robertus' hungry stare and his elegant hand. Marius had always loved it to be spanked, not because of the pain itself, but because it was a way to show his Dom his absolute surrender and his trust and faith in them.

The young centurion swallowed, caught up in the vivid images of that fateful night when he had felt Robertus' warm hand on his tender skin for the first time after secretly having craved for this to happen for such a long time.

 

*~*~*~*

 

_Marius heard himself moaning as he lay there, draped over Robertus' strong-muscled thighs, while slap after slap hailed down on his quivering, burning butt cheeks. He hadn't let himself be spanked for a rather long time, not since his bad experience with Quintus, the optio of his legion. Quintus was his underling when it came to their jobs, but he was a strong Dom, and Marius had never cared about military ranks when he had searched for a Dom he could submit to in bed. Quintus had been an optio for a rather long time, craving to become a centurion, but he probably would never become more than an optio, because his ability to lead an entire legion was limited. Marius knew that this bothered the older legionary, but he had pushed this thought aside when he had come into his bed._

_Marius frowned, not sure why he had to think of the other Dom right now of all times, when he was in bed with the only Dom he had really wanted ever since he had met him, all the others being only substitutes for the one and only strong Dominus Marius could truly love._

_When he caught a glimpse of Robertus' face, seeing how deep the dark-haired Roman with the handsome features and the deep-blue eyes was in his Dom-space, he felt himself tense up, instinctively. The last time he had seen this expression on a Dom's face had been when Quintus had spanked him, replacing his hand with the whip all of a sudden without Marius having agreed to it._

_The memories of what had happened back then floated his mind and Marius couldn't help but relive this night, the pleasurable burning in his backside turning into horrible pain all of a sudden, even though Robertus didn't slap him that forcefully. Marius struggled and fought, because this was Robertus and not Quintus, and he didn't use the whip, but only his hand, but Marius simply couldn't relax anymore, and the more he tensed up, the worse became the pain. His Dom didn't seem to notice his weak inner struggles, his face was suffused with the sensation the spanking of a willing sub aroused in him, and Marius felt panic rising in his gut._

_“HORNET!!!”_

_The hand that had just lowered itself down for the next smack stilled a few millimeters over his right cheek, hovering in the air._

_Marius blinked. It took him a couple of seconds to realize that he had screamed his safe-word._

_The word he had thought he would never have to use when he had chosen it years ago, as young, inexperienced and childish as he had been back then. He surely hadn't thought that he would need it when he was together with Robertus Levantus. Marius had once been stung by a hornet, and the horrible pain and the allergic shock he had experienced had caused him to choose 'Hornet' as his safe-word. As young as he had been and still was, he had always thought that safe-words were useless, not necessary, and his encounter with Quintus had convinced him that they were a farce, meant to lure subs into false security. Marius had promised himself that he would fight the next time someone tried to do what Quintus had done instead of screaming his safe-word for vain, but the fact that it had been Robertus must have let him try it one last time._

_“Come here, boy, everything's fine. Hush, I got you. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you.” Robertus carefully pulled him into a sitting position and into his arms with so much tenderness that hot tears welled up in Marius' eyes. He sniffed and bit his lip to keep them from rolling over his cheeks, but when one started to drop from his eyelashes, others followed, and before he even knew what happened to him, he had buried his face on Robertus' naked shoulder and was crying his heart out._

_The impressive Dom, who always showed a stern and strict face to everyone, held him close, rocking him gently and murmuring soothing words into his ears until the heavy sobs finally faded to a silent hiccup. “Are you feeling better, boy?” Robertus brushed his lips over his wet temple and laid his fingers under his chin. The fingers that had smacked him that skilfully only a couple of minutes ago. Marius blushed, casting his eyes down as the older man lifted his chin up to look at him._

_“I'm sorry, my Dominus,” he whispered, readying himself for the punishment Robertus would certainly choose for him. Marius had interrupted him, displeased him and pulled him out of his state rather rudely, and this wouldn't go unpunished._

_“For what are you sorry, sub?” Robertus' voice was strict again, and a small frown furrowed his normally smooth forehead._

_“For disappointing you, my Dominus.” Marius cautiously peered up at him, expecting to see anger in the beautiful deep eyes. Robertus met his gaze, thoughtfully. “What makes you think that you using your safe-word could disappoint or displease me, Marius? It was clear to see that you needed to use it. I can assure you that I can tell the difference between a sub trying to play tricks on me by using it and a sub using it because he is in dire straits. You don't belong to the first category, at all.”_

_“You are not angry with me?” Marius could hardly believe his ears._

_“Of course not, boy. That's what safe-words are for.” He stroked Marius' from his tears wet cheek. “I'm sorry, Dulcedo. I had had the impression that you enjoyed the spanking as much as I did. I didn't meant to harm you.”_

_Dulcedo. Sweet taste. Robertus Levantus had called him by a petname. Marius felt new tears stinging in his eyes. Damn it. He was a centurion, not a damsel in distress. He had been so proud when he had finally become a centurion, and now, he sat in the lap of his tribunus, weeping like a young girl over nothing and everything._

_He drew in a shaky breath, wiping his tears away with an angry gesture. “I did enjoy it. And you didn't harm me. It wasn't because of that.”_

_Robertus nodded his head. “I see. Do you want to tell me what has happened to you to make you believe that I would punish you because you used your safe-word?”_

_His gaze was kind and understanding, and Marius suddenly craved to tell the Dom he adored and admired so much what Quintus had done. He chewed on his lip and closed his eyes, shivering with the memories playing before his mind's eye again._

_“There was this other Dom. I knew that he wanted me, and the night after we had fought against the rebellions and lost good men, I agreed to come into his bed. I needed a way to release some tension, and when he suggested the spanking, I thought it would be good because I had always liked it. At first, I did like it, but then, he replaced his hand with his horse whip without asking me beforehand, and it really hurt, because I don't like whips and he also used it with too much force. I knew that I would have to ride the entire following day and that I wouldn't be able to ride without pain if he spanked me that way with the whip, and I asked him to stop. When he didn't stop, I used my safe-word, but I had to scream it ten times until he finally stopped. He had tied my hands and I couldn't get away from him. He didn't spank me again after that, but he was angry and he punished me for having used my safe-word. He said that a good sub wouldn't have done that, pulling his Dom out of his state and displease him that way. He said that I should have endured it and enjoyed his pleasure as a good sub...”_

_Marius went silent, searching for the right words. Robertus didn't say anything, he only watched him with attentive eyes, but his arms around him were tender and warm, giving him a feeling of safety and reassurance he had never felt before._

_The young sub drew in another shaky breath. “I thought I had gotten over it, but when I saw the expression on your face – how deep your were in your Dom-space, the memories suddenly came back, and I didn't see you anymore, only... him. I tensed up, and it started to hurt, not because of you, but because of the memories and my tension. All I could see was the whip, even though I knew that it was your hand. But, it didn't feel like a hand, and...and...”_

_“And then, you used your safe-word, Dulcedo.”_

_Marius nodded, hanging his head low. “I failed you,” he murmured, miserably._

_“No, Dulcedo, you didn't fail me. Quite the opposite. I'm so proud of, Marius.” Robertus' voice was as tender as his arms were now, and Marius looked up at him, shyly, but with new hope. “You are proud of me? But why? I interrupted you and mistook you for someone else!”_

_Robertus kissed him on his forehead. “You didn't mistake me for him, Marius. Your memories became too strong, but you still knew that it was me. After this truly bad experience with a Dom not respecting your no, and even more not respecting your safe-word, you still trusted me enough and believed that I would respect it and stop. Deep in your heart, you knew that I would respect your no and stop and that I would not punish you for doing the right thing in such a situation. I'm so proud of you, my sweet boy, that there are no words to describe my pride, properly. Your will to trust me that much that you did not only have let me spank you despite what you had gone through, but also asked me to stop when you couldn't take it any longer is everything every Dom craves for. Every good Dom, that is. Be sure that I will have a word with the one who abused you in this cruel way! He isn't worthy to call himself a Dom and take a sub into his bed!” Robertus' voice had turned into a low, angry growl with his last words, but Marius didn't flinch because he sensed that Robertus' anger wasn't aimed at him. He could also see that his superior knew whom he had talked about, even though he hadn't mentioned his name._

_“You know who it was, don't you? I didn't mean to get him into trouble,” he said, uncertainly._

_The impressive Roman smiled, grimly. “Yes, I know that you talked about Quintus. I remember the day after that night. I asked you what was wrong with you on our ride, but you were not only brave and tough, Marius, but also stubborn. You rode the whole day without any complaint, but your pain was visible in your eyes. He is a jealous man who works off his anger by punishing subs for the humiliation he sees in not becoming a centurion. You as his superior submitting to him in bed gave him the opportunity to humiliate you and take revenge on me, because he knew how much you mean to me, Dulcedo.” Robertus kissed his forehead again. “He will never do something like this again, not under my command, Marius. There is no room for men like him in my legions.”_

_Marius snuggled close to him, feeling consoled and relieved. “Thank you, Dominus.”_

_For a while, they sat there without speaking, and Marius relaxed, the stinging pain in his backside only a faint memory. He felt exhausted and dizzy after his breakdown, and he sighed with disappointment. “I'm sorry, nonetheless, my Dominus. I was so happy about this night, that we finally could be together again, but I don't think that I can go on tonight. I'm tired.”_

_“Don't be, Dulcedo. You gave me such a wonderful gift tonight, so much more important than a night with passionate sex, please, don't be sorry for that. I'm not only interested in you because of the sex, my sweet boy. I thought you knew that,” his Dominus whispered into his ears, his lips traveling over his face, caressing him softly and kissing his tears away._

_Marius lifted his head up, blindly searching for Robertus' lips. Their kiss was sweet and loving, deep and slow, and yet passionate. The young centurion lost himself in this incredible kiss, surrendering to the strong Dom holding him close and stroking his back while he conquered the sweet cavern of his sub's mouth, claiming it as his own rightful territory with his gentle tongue._

_When they finally parted, Marius' head was spinning, and he couldn't keep the words he had wanted to say for a rather long time any longer._

_“I love you, my Dominus. I love you so!”_

_“I love you, too, my sweet boy, don't you ever doubt that.”_

_Robertus cupped his face with his warm hands, smiling at him, and Marius could see in his eyes that this was the truth. The most wonderful Dom in the world, the one he had loved from the beginning, loved him back, him, Marius, the sub who longed to submit to him and make both of them happy with his unquestioning surrender._

_“I love you, Dominus!” he whispered again, and Robertus sealed their new bond with another wonderful and loving kiss._

 

*~*~*~*

 

Robertus had held him in his arms for the rest of the night, watching Marius' slumber of exhaustion, and he had kept his promise and seen to Quintus learning his lesson and never disrespecting a sub in the future. Marius had still been disappointed and sad about their ruined night, knowing that it would take a couple of days until they could be together again. Of course, he knew that he hadn't ruined it, the heavy weight of his memories taken from his shoulders after his confession. Not to mention that Robertus had told him for the first time that he loved him. Marius was crazy with happiness about that, but it made the long wait even harder, because Marius' desire was driving him crazy.

He didn't let his feelings show on his face and in his actions, though, being as professional as he always was when it came to his job, and Robertus' approving glances and his rare smiles rewarded him and filled his heart with joy and anticipation.

Two weeks after that night, Robertus took him home with him, something he had never done before. The dark-haired tribunus lived in a wonderful villa in Syria, and he visited his home as oftentimes as possible.

Marius remembered the three days and nights they had stayed there as clearly as it had been only yesterday. After a delicious dinner, they had sat in the garden, and there, surrounded by fragrant flowers and listening to the twittering birds, Robertus had offered his collar to him.

The soft blue leather matching Robertus' eyes perfectly had felt heavy and light in Marius' hand at the same time, and he had knelt down before his beloved Dominus and bent his head, his heart singing with happiness when Robertus had fastened it at the nap of his neck.

Perfection.

Nothing had ever felt so right, so perfect. He had wrapped his arms around Robertus' thighs and let his tears flow freely, and his Dom had stood there and let him cry, his tender hand stroking his hair until Marius had pulled himself together again.

Then, he had taken him on his arms and carried him into his bedroom to make love to his beloved, collared sub for the first time. It hadn't been their first time, but it had felt like the first time, the smooth, adorned collar changing everything between them. Robertus had made the collar himself, and he had told Marius that he had done so after the night when he had used his safe-word and told him about Quintus.

Robertus had thought about offering him his collar for a rather long time, but after that night, he had known that he would never want any other sub to wear his collar, just like Marius had never wanted and would never want to wear the collar of another Dom.

They had made love, talked and made love again, and the next night, Robertus had spanked him again with the hand that had stroked his hair after closing the collar around his neck. There had been no bad memories, no fear or worries, only pleasure and happiness. Marius had realized after Robertus' reaction to his safe-word that he would never have to worry about this again, his Dominus had proved himself to him, and the young man trusted him and knew for sure that he would never hurt him. They had both moaned and gasped, and when Robertus had bent down to whisper into his ear:

“Don't hold back, boy, show me how much pleasure my hand can give you!” Marius had spilled his overwhelming ecstasy all over his Dom's thighs, an incredible orgasm almost making him black out. The evidence of his surrender and pleasure had pushed Robertus over the edge, as well, and his Dominus had followed him and come himself while he had spanked Marius through his climax.

Marius was Robertus' collared sub for a couple of years now, and he had never been in the need of using his safe-word again. His Dominus never hurt him, and Marius' needs and well-being wer always more important to him than his own.

This night would be no exception from the rule, because Marius needed as much to be re-claimed by his beloved Dominus as Robertus needed to re-claim him. Maybe even more. A silent sound coming from the door pulled him out of his memories and made him open his eyes.

His Dominus was standing in the doorway, watching him like a black panther watching his prey. He looked so beautiful like one of those big cats, elegant and powerful and dangerous.

A shiver of anticipation ran down on Marius' spine and he licked his lips, his throat suddenly dry like sand.

His Dominus had come back to him after his meeting with Tiberius, and his heated gaze left no doubt about what he would do now.

His Dominus had come to re-claim him and mark him as his sub again.


	17. The Re-Claiming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robertus has come back to his beloved sub to re-claim him as his again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you at the beginning that I would dive deeper into the world of BDSM with this story, and this chapter will do that. It contains blindfolds, ropes and consensual biting, if you don't feel comfortable with that, please don't read it. Nothing happening here is not consensual, Marius wants to be claimed this way, and Robertus wants to do it. I hope that those of you who want to read it will enjoy it, I did my very best to write it explicit and deep and yet decent enough, I hope that I succeeded with that. :-)
> 
> Thank you so much for all of your lovely comments and kudos, they mean so much to me, thank you, thank you, thank you! I also will answer to all of your comments, but I don't have much time left and want to write next chapters first. I love all of your comments, so please don't hesitate to share your thoughts with me. :-)

His collared sub looked so beautiful.

Kneeling on the bed, naked and quivering, waiting for him, his Dom, to claim him and mark him as his boy again. His beloved Dulcedo had dressed with the special corset he was only allowed to wear on that special occasion once a year, and his posture showed the appropriate respect for the forthcoming act. Marius' face was suffused with devotion and his sincere eyes told the dark-haired Dom that his boy was willing to surrender to him, unquestioningly and with every fiber of his entire being.

It was always like that. Marius Gordianus was a strong and skilled officer, had earned the honor and right to be his first centurion more oftentimes than Robertus could count, always leading his legionaries into the battle without any sign of fear or weakness and riding in the first row instead of staying behind like so many other officers did, no matter whether they were Doms or subs.

But in private, he was only his collared sub, born to submit to his Dom and make both of them happy with his surrender. His Dulcedo was never defiant or stubborn when Robertus demanded something from him, his only goal to please him and serve him in the best way possible. The deep and absolute trust Marius showed him every time he gave up control and let him take care of him still stunned Robertus, and he knew that he would never get used to it or take it for granted. He had never taken a sub's freely given submission for granted, and surely not Marius' surrender, not after what this ugly creature had done to his sweet boy.

Robertus could see that Marius had put himself into this special state like he always did before Robertus re-claimed him, using his memories about their first spanking scene and the night when he had finally become his collared sub to enter his sub-space without Robertus being there to help him with that.

Marius needed to be marked and claimed after their encounters with Marcus as much as he needed to do it. Of course, he found it pleasurable and enjoyed it to surrender to two strong Doms, but he loved only his Dominus, and the fear that Robertus could find him being unworthy to wear his collar one day because another Dom had touched him gnawed at him every time after their scenes with Robertus' friend.

A low growl escaped Robertus' throat as he stared his collared sub in his eyes, taking in the sight of this perfection. Marius' brown eyes widened and his nostrils flared as the musky scent of his Dom's arousal penetrated his senses, and he shivered again, moaning softly without even noticing it.

The older Roman growled again. He had endured the delay of what he needed to do so badly, laying his claim upon his collared sub again and making sure that Marius would become his and his alone again. Tiberius hadn't wanted to let him go again, doing everything he could to make the Dom he desired so much stay with him and maybe even order him on his knees. The emperor had shown his willingness to kneel down before Robertus and blow him in front of the younger Dom more than obviously, and his behavior had boosted Robertus' urge to go back to his sub and claim him in a way that he had needed all of his iron self-control and strength to not annoy Tiberius and just leave him without any other word. The dark-haired legatus had endured the lunch that had lasted for what had felt like forever, and only Tiberius' duties as the ruler of the Roman empire had finally saved him from doing something really stupid.

Marcus sensing quite well how his friend felt and what he needed had seen to them riding back to his villa as fast as possible, and Robertus had gratefully pushed the reins of his horse into the blond's hands and almost stormed through the corridors until he had reached the room where his sub was waiting for him.

It was about time to see to both of their needs, and so, Robertus finally started to move, ripping his clothes from his heated body while he crossed the distance between the door and the bed. His sweet boy drew in a shaky breath as he watched his Dom coming closer to him in all his naked glory, his hard spear standing proudly in the air, ready to impale his sub and fill him with his claim. The impressive Roman did nothing to hide his desire from his boy, and he was pleased about the ardent and needy moan that echoed through the air as another shudder wrecked the younger one.

Oh yes, his beloved Dulcedo was more than ready to be claimed, and this was exactly what Robertus would do now.

 

*~*~*~*

 

Marius watched his Dominus coming closer, and he couldn't suppress the violent shudder of pure and raw need that made him writhe and shiver. Robertus' pupils were blown with his desire for him, and the young sub could see that the older man was already deep in his Dom-space. He licked his lips, unable to hold back his moans. He knew that he wasn't allowed to speak without permission, but Robertus liked it when he moaned, and Marius simply couldn't hold back the sounds of his own desire.

His eyes were glued to Robertus' face when his Dom climbed onto the bed, taking his chin into a firm grip.

“I'm pleased to see you ready and aching for me, sub!” he said, his voice a mixture of a growl and the deep purr he only used in the bedroom, and only when he was really pleased.

“Yes, I am ready for you, my Dominus!” Marius croaked out, his own voice only a high-pitched squeal.

“Such a good sub, aren't you, boy? So eager to pleasure your Dominus and surrender to me!” Robertus turned his head from one side to the other, sniffing the air with narrowed eyes, but when he could smell only the scent of Marius' skin and see that Marius had shaven very carefully, his expression softened a little bit.

“You are indeed a good sub. Tell me, Marius, what shall I do with a good sub like you are?” This was their ritual, Robertus always asked him what he should do with him, and Marius knew the answer by heart.

“Claim me, my Dominus, please, claim me. I need to be marked by you again, so everyone will know that I'm your collared sub and your good, beloved boy!” The words stumbled out of his mouth and Marius was breathing heavily, his vision blurred and his body shaking with the need to surrender to the only Dom who was able to fill his heart and his soul and to satisfy his every need, completely.

Robertus bared his teeth. “I will claim you, boy, tomorrow, there will be no doubts left about whom you belong to and whose collar it is that you're wearing. I will claim you and mark you, and everybody will know that you are mine and only mine.”

He took the blindfold Marius had laid onto the mattress and Marius bent forward, willingly and without hesitation. Robertus raised the fold to wrap it around his eyes and blind him that way, but just when Marius thought he would do it, the older man stopped for one moment. “You know that I would rather die than hurt you, Dulcedo, don't you?” His voice was still growling slightly, but Marius didn't miss the tenderness and love filling it. “I know, my Dominus. Please, I want it that way. I need it. I need to be yours this way,” he whispered, hoarsely, his own voice telling Robertus how much he trusted in him, how much he believed in him and their bond.

“Very well, then you will be mine again, boy.” The black fold was wrapped around his face and tied at the back of his head, and Marius closed his eyes to avoid the dizziness he felt when he kept them open without seeing anything. The young centurion had let only two or three Doms blindfold and tie him, and after his night with Quintus, he had thought that he would never let anyone do this, even not Robertus. But then, Robertus had not only accepted and respected his issues and his no, but also told him that he loved him and wanted him to be his beloved, collared sub. The dark-haired legatus had never asked him if he was allowed to tie him or blindfold him, and after some time, Marius had realized much to his own surprised that he craved to be tied and blindfolded and he had been the one asking his Dom to do that. This way, he felt everything Robertus did to him so much more intense, and the pleasure both of them drew out of Marius' complete surrender was mind-blowing.

The young sub could hardly wait for his Dominus taking the silky ropes to tie him to the bed, but he neither moved, nor said anything, because he knew that Robertus didn't want that. It was upon his Dom to decide what to do next and also when, and Marius would be his good sub and take whatever Robertus found appropriate for his claiming. The seconds stretched to an eternity and he strained his ears to listen to the slightest sound, but all he could hear was his own harsh breathing.

“Don't do that, boy! You promised to surrender to me, and I expect you to do exactly that!” Robertus' low voice right next to his ear startled Marius, and he swallowed and hung his head down in shame. “Yes, my Dominus, I'm sorry. I will be your good boy now, I promise you,” he hurried to say, and after another annoyed hiss, Robertus moved away from him again.

Marius stayed the way he was with his head bent down, focusing on his breathing. His Dominus was right with punishing by letting him wait for a while longer now, he had tried to play tricks on him by listening to hard for every sound instead of trusting him that he knew what was best for his sub, and he wouldn't disappoint his Dom again.

Not tonight. Robertus knew best what was good for him, he always knew what was best for Marius, and after a few more breaths, the proud centurion had found back into his special state and was content with kneeling naked on the bed, deprived of his vision and waiting, patiently. His cock was hard and throbbing and his walls clenched around the plug, desperately, but the young sub welcomed the pain of his unfulfilled desire. His Dom would take care of his needs, and if he was a good boy, he would let him come. If Robertus didn't think that he had earned the right to come, then so be it.

Several minutes went by, but the brunet didn't care about it any longer, he trusted his Dom and was sure that Robertus knew what he was doing. This time he didn't flinch when warm breath ghosted over his cheek, and the delightedly whispered words tickled his ear. “You're such a good boy!”

Robertus took his wrists in a firm grip and gently lowered Marius down until he was lying flatly on his back. His arms were pulled over his head and Marius let his Dom tie his hands together and to the headboard of the bed. The Roman legatus knew what he was doing, he made always sure that Marius couldn't free himself or move too easily, but he never bound him in a way that Marius was stretched to much or felt real pain or discomfort. Robertus checked the ropes and let out a content snarl before he moved away from his sub, and Marius shivered because of the loss of his Dom's body heat. Then, he waited again, focusing on his breathing once more until his legs were pulled apart and his ankles tied to the bed, as well. Marcus as the Dom he was had made sure that the room his friend always resided in with his sub had everything they needed, and hooks and wooden or iron rings attached to the ceiling, the wall and the bed were some of those things.

A soft whimper escaped Marius' lips and the throbbing in his cock became more urgent, especially with his Dom now grazing it with his fingertips, playfully and teasingly.

“You will hold back for me, boy. You will hold back and not come until I'll tell you to come. And whenever I'll do, you will come for me, untouched and without further stimulation. You will come just because I told you so, understood?”

“Understood, my Dominus.” Marius hardly recognized his own voice, his words only a breathless whisper. But, Robertus had obviously understood him, nonetheless, because he purred in approval.

“Good boy. If you could only see yourself, Dulcedo. You look so beautiful like this, all tied up and blindfolded, naked and plugged, just like a Dom's good sub should look like. And your pretty cock, boy, so eager to please me and come for me. You better remember the rules, sub!” He stroked over Marius' aching length again, and the hot and cold shiver running along his spine formed goosebumps on his body. His desire was burning in his groin, the flames of his lust licked at every cell of his body, making him groan with despair. “I won't forget the rules, my Dominus. I will be your good sub and do as you'll tell me to do.”

“I know you won't, Dulcedo. You never forget them.” A soft touch on his cheek and a tender purr assured Marius that he was loved, deeply, even though another Dom had had what Robertus considered as his and his alone. “So beautiful, my sweet boy. But, you will look even more beautiful with my claim-marks all over your body.”

“Yes, my Dominus, yes please, I need you to mark me!” Marius sobbed, tugging weakly at the ropes holding his wrists in place.

Robertus' growl really sounded like the roar of a big cat, a lion or a panther and he lowered his head down on Marius' collarbone without any warning, biting down, hard. Marius cried out with both, delicious pain and surprise, arching into the touch of the sharp teeth.

The act of re-claiming had begun.

 

*~*~*~*

 

The young sub lying trapped and bound onto the bed, blind and helpless, lost all tracks of time as his Dom now started to mark him, biting, sucking and licking his way along Marius' shivering and quivering body. He had started with his collarbone, biting down so hard that he had almost drawn blood, just to soothe the abused flesh with tender licks of his tongue afterwards. Marius couldn't hold back a pained moan when Robertus started to suck at the spot, forcefully, leaving a deep-red bruise on his pale skin. When he was satisfied with his work, he moved to another spot, doing the same, and all Marius could was taking what his Dom did to him. His head was spinning, and his rock-hard cock was aching and leaking milky pleasure, but Marius would hold back until his beloved Dominus ordered him to come.

Robertus had marked several spots this way until he reached Marius' rosy nipples, sucking at the right one and pinching the left one with his fingers until they were hard knobs. Marius was moaning, gasping and crying constantly now and he didn't suppress them, quite the opposite.

His Dom loved listening to his moans and the young centurion needed to voice his surrender, the mixture of pain and pleasure pushing him deeper and deeper into his subspace.

The hot and hungry mouth of his beloved Dominus traveled down on his body, leaving the small, deep-red proofs of his bite- and suck-marks everywhere on his smooth, white skin. Marius craved to feel Robertus' mouth on his flesh, biting, licking and sucking without mercy, claiming him and making sure that everyone looking at him would know that Marius was his beloved sub, his and his sub alone. Marius belonged to this impressive and remarkable Roman leader, and he belonged only to him and no one else. As much as the young sub loved the rare nights when Robertus ordered him to surrender to his dear, beloved friend Marcus, a strong and remarkable Dom himself, but this here he loved even more. Marcus might be allowed to take him one night once a year, but Robertus was the one who held his heart and who had closed his collar around Marius' neck. The act of re-claiming was Robertus' way to show him that he had been a good boy and that he still loved and desired him, that nothing had changed between them.

The dark-haired Roman had reached the inner side of his left thigh now, and Marius' breath hitched in his throat, because his cock grew even harder if this was possible as Robertus started to suck on the tender skin. “Come for me, boy, now!” His voice was muffled because he didn't let go of Marius' leg, alternating between biting and sucking and making Marius' thigh throb like his cock did.

His Dom hadn't finished his short sentence when hot release erupted from the brunet's twitching cock, coating his belly and his corset. More waves followed the first one, and Marius' body was shaking with the force of his orgasm. “Dominus!” he cried out, and Robertus growled, pleased and passionately. He moved from his left to his right thigh, treating it the same way, and Marius whimpered and moaned, spilling more pleasure all over his abdomen and his chest.

Robertus didn't give his sub the time to come down from his height though, he loosened the ropes around his ankles and turned him around on his front, the ropes holding his wrists in place long enough to allow that. Marius' with his come slick and still half-hard cock rubbed against the sheets as Robertus now kneaded his butt cheeks, causing the plug sticking deep inside his hole to move and his walls to clench around it in the attempt to swallow the wood as deep as possible.

“You will stay hard for me, boy!” Robertus bit in his right cheek, marking Marius' sweaty ass as he had marked his front. “Such a wonderful ass, so round and perfect, I love to fuck you and watch your cheeks wiggling and wobbling with every push of my hard dick into your sweet, tight hole. Tell me how much you love to be taken by me, to feel my thick, hard cock inside your ass, boy!”

“I love it to have your cock inside me, filling my hole so perfectly. Please, my Dominus, I need your cock, please, fuck me!” Marius begged, his cock hard and aching again.

“You will have my cock, don't you doubt that, my beloved sub. But, I'm not done with you, so you'll have to wait for a while longer for this to happen, Dulcedo. You were a good boy and came for me just like a good sub should do, I'm very pleased about that,” Robertus praised him, and Marius felt happy and reassured. He was hard again, ready to obey his Dom's order and come again when he said so.

The teeth on his butt cheeks, biting down playfully made him crave for more and the knowledge that he would see the evidence of his Dom's claim upon them the next morning aroused him incredibly. He needed this, he needed those marks on his body, the visible signs of Robertus' undying love and desire for him. Marius loved his possessiveness, his determination to prove to everyone whom this sub belonged to, and it aroused him in a way nothing else aroused him.

His cheeks throbbed where Robertus had dug his teeth into the soft flesh again and again, sucked and licked until his skin was marbled with red and violet spots, and his cock rubbing against the mattress with every bite boosted his desire until he could hardly breathe any longer.

Robertus obviously sensed his need, because he turned him into his back again, pulling the plug out of his needy hole rather harshly.

Marius couldn't see his face, but he could smell the scent of his lust and desire, pheromones and sweat perfuming the hot air of their bedroom. His legs were tied to the bed again and Marius unconsciously arched his back, crazy with the need to feel the hard cock of his Dom deep inside his gaping hole.

“You're mine, boy, only mine!” Robertus growled, thrusting into his bound sub with one violent snap of his hips. Marius cried out, tugging at the ropes in the attempt to feel his Dom as deep inside his aching core as possible. The dark-haired Roman apparently had reached the very edge of his self-control, because he drove into the younger one with wanton abandon, shoving Marius forth and back on the bed with his merciless pummeling. “Mine, boy, you're mine!” he repeated like a mantra, each word underlined with another hard thrust.

“Yes, I'm yours, my Dominus, only yours!” Marius gasped out, each hit against his sweet spot letting hot, white fire shoot along his spine until his body felt as if it were on fire. He didn't know from where he took the strength to hold back, but he wouldn't disappoint his beloved Dom and come without having been ordered to. Their ragged breathing, Marius' moans and Robertus' growls broke the silence as the older Roman possessed him, passionately and completely, the wet sounds of skin slapping against skin adding to the symphony of ardor and lust.

It went on and on for what felt like forever and then, Robertus suddenly stilled his movements before he pulled out of Marius' passage, pulling a desperate whimper from the brunet. “Take my seed, boy!” Robertus snarled, laying his final claim upon his sub as he spurted his hot ecstasy all over Marius' cock and abdomen. Marius cried out when he felt the evidence of his Dom's pleasure on his own dick, ready to shoot again, everything inside him screaming with the need for release.

Robertus snarled and pushed his still hard member back into him, the last drops of his release filling Marius' quivering hole. “Come for me again, Dulcedo.” His voice sounded rough and hoarse and yet tender and loving, and the deep feelings Marius could hear pushed him over the edge again and made him come for a second time. His cock literally exploded and Marius was grateful for the ropes holding him in place as he shook through his next climax.

“I love you, my Dominus, I love you so!” he sobbed, tears streaming down over his face, leaving wet spots on the blindfold and dropping down onto the pillow where his head laid upon.

Robertus bent down, embracing him gently without caring about the mess both of them had made when they had come. “I love you, too, Dulcedo, you're my sweet boy, my beloved, collared sub, now and forever,” he whispered, untying the blindfold and loosening the ropes around Marius' wrists.

Marius wrapped his arms around the broad back of his Dominus, feeling happy and safe in his loving embrace. “Thank you for re-claiming me, my Dominus,” he thanked him, and Robertus kissed him on his salty lips with greatest tenderness.

“You're my collared sub, Marius, only mine, and I will never turn my back on you or let you go, never,” he assured him, and his sincere tone left no doubt that he meant what he had said.

“I will never want to leave you. You're my Dominus, my home and my everything,” he said, offering his lips to his Dom for another loving kiss.

The marks Robertus had left all over his body throbbed and stung with every move he made, but Marius welcomed the physical reminder of this for him so important act, the slight pain reassuring him that he was the beloved sub of the most remarkable Dom in the world and that nothing had changed or would ever change between them.

Because this was what Marius wanted to be, what he had been born for: being the collared sub of the Roman legatus Robertus Levantus, and as long as he wore his collar, Marius would be happy and have a home.

His Dominus was his home and as he now looked up into his wonderful blue eyes looking back at him with the same love Marius felt, too, he realized that he was as much Robertus' home as Robertus was his.

Love was what made both of them feel at home when they were together, and Marius knew for sure that the love they shared was stronger than ever and would never break.


	18. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robertus watches his beloved sub sleep and thinks back of what they have done and how it started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter this time without any dialogue, I hope it won't be too boring, but I thought that I owe you Robertus' POV to the act of claiming, as well.  
> I cannot promise to post another chapter tomorrow, because the story will shift back to Erik and Marcus with the next chapter and it will probably be a longer again, and my free time is pretty limited at the moment. But I'll do my very best to post it asap, I'll promise you.
> 
> You're such an amazing audience, thank you for all of your wonderful comments and kudos! Please keep up your awesome support and give me feedback to this chapter, I will answer every comment, it can only take a while longer, but I won't leave them unanswered, because each comment is precious to me and valued, highly. <333

Robertus Levantus watched his sweet boy sleeping, marveling what he had done to deserve the love of this wonderful being.

Marius Gordianus was everything he had ever dreamed of and more. Robertus had sensed right from the beginning that the tough and brave centurion was born to surrender to a strong Dom, and it had made him wish that one day, he would be this Dom.

The dark-haired legatus – tribunus back then – had never met a sub like Marius, so strong and self-confident, sure about himself and what he needed, clearly at peace with his true nature and yet such an outstanding warrior and skilled leader of his men. A lot of subs Robertus had met had tried to live in 'normal' relationships, feeling unhappy and unsatisfied because of the denial of their deepest desires. Robertus himself had never questioned the ability of other leaders or rulers to fulfill their duties and yet submit to a dominant partner in their private lives, but he knew that a lot of people considered the will to surrender and let oneself be dominated as weakness and inability of being a good superior.

Marius had never had such issues, and he had taught everyone mistaking him for a weak coward a lesson they would never forget. His beloved Dulcedo was remarkable and outstanding in every possible way, and Robertus had known that he wanted him to be his sub and wear his collar one day the minute he had laid his eyes upon him.

At first, he had stayed away from Marius, not wanting to let his desire to take him in his bed interfere with their working relationship, but after the night when Quintus, the most unworthy Dom imaginable, had abused the young man that cruelly, torturing him just for his own pleasure and punishing him when Marius had desperately screamed his safe-word to protect himself, the older Roman had known that he had to make Marius his. He hadn't known what had happened in that night, he had only had the strong suspicion that something had gone terribly wrong, and that Quintus must have had something to do with that. But the mere thought of any other Dom laying his hands on the beautiful sub he desired for himself again had made him feel sick to his stomach and determined to win Marius' love and devotion.

The day after that for his subordinate so horrible night, he had watched Marius like he watched him now, and every flinch and bravely suppressed groan of pain his young centurion tried so hard to not let them show had stabbed Robertus in his heart like a sharp knife. During their long ride, he had realized that he wanted so much more from Marius than only his submission in his bed. No, he wanted Marius Gordianus for good, he wanted to be his Dom in good and in bad times, share his life with him and take care of him and love him til death would tear them apart. He had watched the younger one sitting on his mount, his wonderful, brown eyes filled with pain and his face pale from his exhaustion, but his back had been straight and his posture proud and unwavering, and Robertus had made the silent promise that no one would ever harm the sub he loved again.

Being a man sticking to the promises he made, he had started to conquer the handsome centurion who had trapped his heart without any chance of ever setting it free again, and Marius had come willingly and happily into his arms, in his bed and his life. He had trusted him enough to open up to him and tell him what had happened between him and Quintus, trusted him enough to admit his deepest fears, and only two weeks later, the most wonderful sub in the world had even accepted the collar Robertus had made for him late in the evenings when no one would come to disturb him and see what he was doing.

The three days and nights in Syria had been magical and Robertus should have been the luckiest man in the whole wide world, if there hadn't been Marcus, his best friend and the other man Robertus loved, deeply. The man he had already loved before he had met Marius, but whom he couldn't live together with because of what Marcus was.

A Dom like him, strong and incapable of submitting to another Dom. He couldn't give him what he needed, just like Robertus couldn't give Marcus what he craved for. If it hadn't been so sad, it would have been ridiculous that Marcus and he himself loved each other that passionately, but love was neither logical or reasonable, nor something one could simply switch off, and so their love for each other stayed even though they couldn't really live it out.

That's the reason why Robertus and Marcus were only lovers one day and night every year, and why they needed a sub to share intimacy with each other, someone who was willing to submit to both of them and be their link. For a rather long time, Rufus, Marcus' former slave had been this special someone, being not a real sub but a switch. But, he had always loved to submit to Marcus and he had shown them how they could satisfy their desire for one another while sharing a sub.

But, this wouldn't be possible any longer, because Marius would suffer horribly if Robertus only thought of taking another sub in his bed, and Robertus loathed the thought of only touching another sub than his sweet Dulcedo as much as Marius did.

For a while, he had thought that Marcus and him could never be lovers again and he had resigned himself the fate of being only friends with the younger Dom in the future, but Marius, as sensitive as he was when it came to his beloved Dom, had sensed his sorrow and his worries and asked him what was wrong when their anniversary had approached and Robertus had hardly been able to smile any longer.

Robertus had been more than stunned and amazed when Marius had listened to him without becoming angry or hurt and then, he had simply asked him to be their link. The dark-haired Roman knew that this wasn't something that came naturally to his beloved sub, the young centurion wasn't one of the subs who wanted to share their Doms with anyone. Quite the opposite, Marius wanted to live monogamously with his Dom, and Robertus actually wanted to do the same, at least when it came to another sub.

But, it was Marcus, another Dom he desired, and Marius had seen how heartbroken Robertus had felt by the thought of never loving his dear friend this way again. Ever since then, his wonderful boy surrendered to both of them on their anniversary, and Robertus loved and hated it at the same time.

He loved it because he loved Marcus that much and because Marius granted him some wonderful, passionate hours full of love with the first man Robertus had fallen in love with.

He hated it because Marcus was not only the first man he had fallen in love with, but also a strong and powerful Dom, beautiful and impressive, and definitely a threat when it came to his sub. Of course, Robertus knew that Marcus would never make a move and try to steal his Dulcedo from him, and he also knew that Marius didn't desire Marcus, only 'desired' him when Robertus was there to watch Marcus taking him – if that made any sense, that is.

But, Robertus was a Dom, and Marius was his collared sub, and he couldn't help but consider every other Dom as a threat and a rival, going crazy by the thought of any Dom touching his boy – even when it was Marcus, the man he loved so much and whom he had allowed to touch his sub in the first place. Marcus always respected Robertus' rules and issues, he never tried to kiss him or touch parts of his body he wasn't allowed to touch, and he also never gave him any other orders than the order to hold back for him or the order to make him come hard, but it was still more than Robertus could really take without feeling uncomfortable afterwards.

After their first time together, Robertus had tried to ignore his issues and his feelings, struggling to go on as if nothing had happened, but his first scene with Marius after their special threesome, Marius had been tensed and unable to surrender to him like he normally did.

The nasty beast called jealousy had raised its ugly head, mocking him and laughing about his stupidity to invite another Dom into their bed. His sub would soon find out that Marcus was worthier, more desirable and lovable, and when the screaming laughter in his head had become too much, Robertus had left his collared sub, the young man he loved more that life itself, without any word, afraid that he would do something unforgivable if he stayed.

When he had come back after hours in the middle of the night, Marius had knelt on the bed in the same position as he had knelt when Robertus had left him, his naked body ice-cold and his face blotchy from the tears he had cried and which were still streaming over his cheeks, silently.

Robertus hadn't known that he could hate himself that much. He had taken his shivering sub into his arms, desperately trying to warm him with his own body, rocking him and whispering broken words of love and sorry into his ears.

His sweet boy had buried his face on his shoulder and told him how lost and lonely he had felt, how confused and unsure now, that another Dom than his beloved Dominus had touched and possessed him. That he felt as if Robertus' claim had been taken from him and that he feared that Robertus wouldn't want and love him any longer because of that. Marius had cried on his shoulder, his pleading words almost unintelligible because of his heavy sobbing, his attempt to explain his mixed feelings making Robertus realize that Marius felt even worse than he did.

Of course, he did. Marius had never wanted to be anything else than his collared sub and his good boy. He had done what Robertus had ordered him to do and submitted to the Dom the dark-haired Roman loved, but instead of reassuring him that he hadn't done anything wrong when he had obeyed his orders, Robertus had left him alone and given him the feelings that he was dirty somehow and not wanted by him anymore.

The answer to their problem had been as simple as it had been logical, and Robertus still shook his head sometimes about his own ignorance and stupidity.

All he needed to do after their passionate nights with Marcus was to re-claim his sub and mark him as his again in a way that there would be no doubts left to whom he belonged and who his Dom was.

Robertus let his fingertips travel over the wonderful marks he had left on Marius' body a couple of hours ago as he remembered the first time he had done it, his hot mouth setting the younger one's still cold body on fire and warming it until Marius had moaned and gasped, shivering with heated desire instead of the chills that had wrecked him for hours while he had waited for his Dominus to come back to him. This had been the only time when his sub hadn't been able to hold back for him until Robertus gave him permission to come, his relief, happiness and gratitude about his Dom still loving him and marking him as his again overwhelming him. Marius had blamed himself and begged him to punish him, but Robertus had known that it had been his fault, and he had also been so happy about Marius wanting only him to punish him for something he had done wrong himself and not his sweet boy.

The impressive Dom had felt so close to his sub again after their first oh so special act of re-claiming him, and this hadn't changed ever since then. Tonight was no exception from the rule, and Robertus enjoyed the silence and peace he always felt when Marius slept in his arms, exhausted and tired from his ultimate surrender, a happy smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. His sub was perfect and so beautiful, and the dark-haired Roman had a hard time resisting the urge to kiss the deep-red marks he had left all over his skin. Robertus never marked Marius' forearms or his legs below his knees, but he always made sure that some of them were visible, a clear warning for every other Dom to stay away from this sub and better not touch him.

He had kissed every love bite after he had left them on his body, kissed each deep-red mark with love, tenderness and devotion, and Marius had been his sweet boy like he always was and come for him for the third time when he had done so. His wonderful boy had spurted his seed all over the sheets when Robertus had worshiped his perfect butt, painted the violet spots on his skin with his tongue and his lips for a second time, and Robertus had enjoyed Marius' pleasure more than he had enjoyed his own second climax when he had taken him once more, this time from behind.

After that, he had washed his beloved sub from head to toe and seen to fresh sheets Rufus had left in the wardrobe for them, and when they had been clean and dry again, Robertus had taken Marius in his arms and stroked his hair until the younger one had fallen asleep curled up against his strong Dominus, the only Dom he truly wanted and loved.

“Sleep well, my sweet Dulcedo. Now, you're mine again, and only mine. I love you so much,” he whispered, tenderly, his fingers grazing feather-light over the first mark he had placed on Marius' collarbone.

For one moment, he stared at the dark ceiling, murmuring a soft apology into the air. “I'm sorry, my dear friend, for always erasing your touch from my boy's body, but I know that you'll understand why I simply have to do this. I know that you'll understand it because you are like me and would do the same – will do the same with Erik. This is what I am and what I have to do. I love you, Marcus.”

The dark-haired Roman stayed like this, looking at the ceiling while he listened inwardly, and after one or two minutes, he smiled and slowly closed his eyes, his entire body finally relaxing as he allowed the slumber of satisfaction and exhaustion to claim him.

Robertus Levantus, the impressive legatus, remarkable military leader and strong Dom fell asleep with the smile still visible on his face, because he was at peace with the world and himself again, now that everyone would see whom Marius, his beloved, collared boy truly belonged to.

Marius Gordianus, the most wonderful sub in the world was his, and nothing and no one would ever change that.


	19. The Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik has made up his mind and is waiting for Marcus to come to him and take him as his sub. But, there is something he has to tell him first. How will the Roman react to his confession?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the delay, but Thursday way pretty hectic and yesterday, I wasn't at home most of the day and too tired to finish this chapter and post it. It is a longer one again, I hope it will make up for the wait.  
> The story shifts back to Marcus and Erik, and they will be together, soon, but they have to talk about a few things at first before they can enjoy themselves. :-)  
> I try to show the difference between the two subs Marius and Erik and the two Doms Marcus and Robertus, and I hope that I am successful with that, because every human is different from other humans, and it would be boring and not believable if everybody behaved the same way.  
> Please, share your thoughts with me and tell me what you think, after posting this chapter, I will finally answer to all of your wonderful comments before starting with the next one. I wanted to post this for you before seeing to my inbox, be assured that every comment and kudo you gift me with is cherished and valued, highly. :-)

Erik had left Marius after helping him with the preparations for the act of Robertus re-claiming him, lost in his thoughts and musing about what Marius had told him. He hadn't realized before that talk how little Baldur had only taught him, and he wasn't sure whether he should be glad about it or angry because the chief of the Mattiacer had left him so much in the darkness when it came to what being a sub or a Dom truly meant. Had Baldur considered him as too young for knowing more about this kind of relationships? Or maybe too dense or unworthy because he had been only his slave? This would have been even worse, and Erik had to ask himself now if he had really known his first Dom as good as he had thought he knew him.

The young Teuton felt intrigued by what he had heard, and it had confirmed him in his desire to offer himself to the strong and impressive Dom who had trapped his heart and who filled his mind and his soul in a way no one else had ever done before – even not Baldur.

Maybe, Marius was right and Marcus Retus wouldn't think any less of him when he knew about his secret. Erik wasn't so sure about that, but he was willing to give it a try and lay his trust in Marcus' hands again. After the happenings of the last day, he had thought that he could never trust the blond Roman again, but Marius' words had impressed and touched him, deeply, and he understood the legatus' intentions and feelings much better now. Marcus had actually never broken any of the promises he had made, and that this remarkable leader of a large and important fortified camp had been willing to sleep on a thin mattress in the corridor before his room for his slave's sake had convinced him that Marcus truly cared about him.

Maybe, Erik would even be able to win this man's love one day, because this was what he truly wanted: to be loved by Marcus the way he already loved him with all his heart.

Erik sighed, a small, hopeful smile curling at his sensitive mouth as he opened the door to Marcus' bedroom – their bedroom. He had searched for Rufus after his talk with Marius and asked him if he could have something to eat, because he wanted to wait in Marcus' room for his return and didn't know whether he would find the opportunity to eat after his Dominus' return. Rufus hadn't said anything, and Erik had been deeply grateful for that, because he had been sure that Marcus' housekeeper would tease him a little bit. But the older man had only been kind and gentle, seeing to Erik getting a light meal in his own office where the young Teuton would be undisturbed. Only his eyes had given away how pleased the red-haired Celt felt that Erik had finally made up his mind, sparkling with delight and relief.

After his lunch, Erik had prepared himself carefully for Marcus' arrival, taken another bath and shaved, carefully, using the perfume-free soap like Marius had done. If Robertus had been Marcus' wise teacher, than the younger Dom most likely would prefer to smell him without any other fragrance, as well. A shiver of anticipation ran down Erik's spine as he stood in the middle of the room, thinking about how to present himself to his hopefully future-Dom in the best way possible.

The young man felt heat creeping up into his face as his gaze fell upon the large and comfortable bed, and he felt happy, eager and unsure at the same time. He probably would have to wait for Marcus for a while longer, but he didn't mind that, at all. Tiberius seemed to be a very moody emperor, and if what Marius had told him was the truth, than he would try to keep Robertus and Marcus with him for as long as possible.

Erik strolled over to the wardrobe where his clothes hung on several hooks, considering them, thoughtfully. He normally refused to wear Roman tunics when he hadn't to accompany Marcus outside the villa or the blond legatus had to welcome guest in his house, not wanting to look like a Roman when he was a Teuton, a Mattiacer. He reached out for a fresh pair of trousers and another shirt, but stopped in the middle of his movement when his attention was caught by the simple white tunic with the thin, golden threads adorning the hem and the collar hanging next to his shirt. It was the tunic Erik had worn on his first day in Marcus house, when the Roman with the handsome features and the strict and yet so kind and understanding behavior had bought him to save him from the cruel fate awaiting him.

Back then, Erik hadn't wanted to realize and acknowledge that, too occupied with hating him and blaming him for everything bad in his life and even Baldur's death, as ridiculous as this had been. But right now, as he stood there, he knew that Marcus had actually saved him, and that he wasn't like the other Romans who had treated Erik like an unworthy creature. Quite the opposite, Marcus Retus was the most honorable man Erik had ever met, and it was time to give him something back and show him that Erik was willing to learn and accept him just like Marcus had accepted him.

The remarkable Roman had always respected Erik's origin, allowing him to wear his own clothing and behave like a Teuton when no one was around who could take it the wrong way and endanger their return to Germania because of Marcus 'conspiring' with the enemy. It was about time to prove to him that Erik respected his origin, as well. Wearing the tunic he had worn on his first day was the perfect way to do that. Apart from that, Marcus would have less problems to rip it from his body in the heat of passion, and the young man really hoped that the Dom he desired so much would do that tonight.

Erik undressed the clothes he wore, hanging them on the hook and taking the tunic with the small golden cord used as a belt. The linen was soft on his skin, caressing his tingling body as it glided over his chest and his hips, and Erik felt himself hardening with desire and need. He had jerked off a couple of times, Marcus' closeness during the nights arousing him too much to ignore the pain of his unfulfilled longing for the other man, but it hadn't really satisfied him, only eased the ache in his groin for a rather short time. Nothing could truly satisfy him, nothing except for Marcus making love to him and filling the emptiness inside him.

He suppressed a silent moan as he tied the cord around his slim waist and made his way to the bed. It was large and looked so invitingly, but Erik hesitated to climb onto it, unsure in which position he should wait for the Dom he craved to submit to so badly. Marius was the kind of sub kneeling before his Dominus, that much was clear even for Erik as inexperienced as he was, but Erik might be a sub, but he wasn't like Marius, at all. Besides, Marcus wasn't his Dom so far, Erik only hoped that he would become his Dom tonight.

Lying on the bed like a Roman? No, that wasn't the right thing to do, either. The tunic was his way to show Marcus that he accepted him the way he was, but Erik didn't intent to actually become a Roman himself. That was it. He was a Teuton, and he would wait for Marcus sitting like a Teuton would do.

Erik smiled with relief, climbing onto the bed and making himself comfortable in the middle of it, sitting upright with crossed legs and his back straight. The Mattiacer interlaced his fingers in his lap and took a deep breath, closing his eyes for one moment.

The young sub knew that he had prepared himself for the forthcoming things as best as he could, now all he could do was waiting for the Roman's arrival and hoping that Marcus would want to become his Dom as much as Erik wanted to be his sub.

 

*~*~*~*

 

The meeting had gone on for what had felt like forever, Tiberius not wanting to let them go. Marcus knew that it wasn't him the emperor desired, but he couldn't leave Robertus alone with the ruler who was obsessed with his older friend, doing everything he could do except for actually ordering him to make Robertus taking him into his bed.

Marcus didn't desire Tiberius, but the strong vibes he had sent out, together with Robertus' overwhelming need to re-claim Marius emanating from him in hot waves, had affected the younger Dom against his will, and he felt flushed, restless and aroused as he now made his way back to his rooms after seeing to their horses. He wasn't hungry, the sumptuous meal Tiberius had offered them lying heavy like a brick in his stomach. He mused about searching for Erik, but decided against it, knowing that he would have to calm down before seeing the young sub he desired and loved so much. Marcus feared that he would do something that would deter and hurt Erik again, as aroused and deep into his Dom-space as he was at the moment, and so he directed his footsteps at the corridor leading to his bathroom. Robertus most likely was already together with Marius, and he would be undisturbed there and find the peace and silence he needed before meeting Erik again.

Marcus undressed himself hastily and dove into the pool, swimming his laps until he felt himself relax and calm down, the urge to hunt down the young sub he wanted so much finally becoming less strong and more bearable. When he trusted himself enough to show the reasonable and controlled behavior he was supposed to show in Erik's presence, he pulled himself out of the pool, dried his body with a towel and dressed with his tunic only, leaving the toga he had had to wear during the meeting with the emperor hanging on the hook.

The way to his private rooms stretched to miles, and Marcus thought that he would never reach them, but then, the door to his bedroom came in sight, and the blond Roman heaved a relieved sigh as he opened it. He needed more time, he needed to see to his long suppressed desire before he could face Erik...

Marcus Retus stopped in the doorway, staring at the young man sitting on his bed with crossed legs in the posture every proud Mattiacer would sit, gazing back at him with his wonderful hazel-green eyes. Erik wore a simple white tunic, the same tunic he had worn on his first day in his villa.

A Roman tunic.

Erik had never worn Roman clothing freely if he hadn't been forced to do it because of Marcus' guests or when he had had to accompany him. And yet he sat there on their bed, dressed with one of the hated Roman tunics, looking at him with an expression in his eyes Marcus had never seen on him before.

Marcus had seen so many expressions on Erik's face, but never this one. He had seen defiance, confusion, mistrust, hate and heartbreaking grief, he had seen humor and joy, cautious trust and thoughtfulness as much as anger and offense, and Marcus had acknowledged and cherished all of the emotions the proud Teuton had let him see, but the one he had craved to see had never displayed on the beautiful male face of his young charge, not until today.

The expression of a sub willing to submit to a strong Dom.

Marcus swallowed, his hands clenching unconsciously at his sides as he looked at Erik, intently, trying to find out whether Erik truly meant what he seemed to mean.

“Erik, what are you doing here?” he asked, angry about his clumsiness, but his tongue apparently had left him, and his mind was blank.

“Waiting for you, Marcus,” the Mattiacer stated the obvious. He seemed to be calm and sure about what he was doing, but his fingers fumbled with the hem of his tunic and this helped Marcus to make up his mind and become the strong and self-confident Dom again Erik needed him to be right now. It was hard for him, because he felt still worked up and affected by the happenings of the last hours, but he wouldn't blow this, no way.

Erik, his sweet little lion, was willing to submit to him despite of what Marcus had done to him, and he would do this right, no matter how much he had to control himself and suppress his own needs and desires for that.

Marcus carefully shut the door with a snap of his hip, stepping closer to the bed where Erik was sitting in the same position as before. He almost had to smile despite the seriousness of this moment, because his wonderful little lion still went with his true and so fascinating nature as he had found his own unique way to offer himself to Marcus. Every other sub Marcus knew would have knelt on the bed to express their willingness to submit to him, knelt there with their heads lowered down in a bow. But not his sweet, defiant Mattiacer, no. Erik was sitting like a Teuton, proud and straight and with his head held up high, but the choice of his clothing and the look in his eyes left no doubt about what he wanted – needed – Marcus to do: being his strong Dom and taking him as his sub. Erik's hazel-green eyes never left his face as he watched him coming to the bed, and their expression didn't change, if anything, then it became only stronger. The Roman legatus sat down on the bed himself, close enough to Erik that he could touch him, but not as close that he invaded his personal space too much.

“Are you really sure that you want that, Erik? That you're not only thinking that you have to do this? You know that I would never want you to only do this because you think that you'll have to do it, don't you?” he asked, his voice far too hoarse for his liking.

“Yes, I am sure, Dominus,” Erik whispered, his voiced filled with so much longing that Marcus had to swallow again. But, the word his little lion had used when he had addressed him sent a cold shiver over his back. It reminded him too much of how his young charge had addressed him that way when he had been hurt because of Marcus' behavior. “No, little lion, don't do that. Don't call me 'Dominus', please.”

Erik blinked with confusion. Marcus could see that he was already rather deep in his subspace and this amazed him because it proved to the experienced Dom that his sweet, defiant Teuton was actually ready to become his sub. “Why not? I – I need to do that Marcus, please...” he said, sounding hurt because of the seeming rejection. He didn't move or tried to touch the older man without permission, even though he must crave for his touch in his state, and Marcus finally dared to move closer, reaching out and stroking his cheek. The skin was soft and smooth under his fingertips, not the slightest hint of a stubble, a clear sign that Erik had prepared himself very carefully before he had settled down to wait for his future Dom.

Future Dom. A strong wave of desire washed over the blond legatus, desire mixed with possessiveness and protectiveness. He could hardly believe his luck and he breathed in and out, slowly and evenly to stay focused on keep his mind clear. “I don't want you to call me 'Master' or 'Dominus', little lion,” he said, tenderly, cupping Erik's rosy cheek with his hand and stroking the soft skin under his eyelid with his thumb. “Yes, you are my slave – officially – and I can't give you your freedom back until we're back in Germania and have found the murderer of Baldur. But for me, Erik, you are not my slave. You are my little lion and yes, I want you to be my beloved boy, but I want to be your strong Dom, only, not your Dominus, Erik. You used this title when you were angry and hurt, thinking that I had let you down and betrayed you, and I don't want you to use it ever again.”

The young Teuton slightly narrowed his eyes. “You want to forget what happened, Marcus. Of course, I should have thought of that, I'm sorry.” He didn't flinch away from Marcus' touch, but his shoulders were tensed all of a sudden. Marcus felt regret and sorrow well up in his guts, self-hate and anger. “No, little lion, I don't want to forget how much I hurt you even though I never meant to do that. I will always remember it and I don't want to forget that, because I never want to hurt you like this again. I don't need a reminder of what I did, I will hoard this memory as a warning for myself, please believe me in that. Because for me, we're equals, Erik. Your official state doesn't matter to me and is only temporary and for your own safety. You used 'Dominus' when you felt like being only my slave, unworthy and mistreated, and I don't want you to ever feel like that again, and surely not when we're together. If you need to address me in another way than with only my name, than maybe 'Dom Marcus' or 'my Dom' would do just as much? What do you think?” he suggested, relieved that he had obviously found the right words when he saw Erik's face light up and the younger one pressed his cheek into his touch. The tension left his shoulders again, and he smiled at Marcus.

“I would like that, Dom Marcus,” he agreed, and Marcus had to suppress another wave of heated desire to make Erik his right there and then. His little lion deserved better than this after the long time he hadn't done it. They gazed at each other for a couple of seconds, but just when Marcus wanted to bend forward to kiss him, Erik pulled away, biting his lip, uncertainly.

“Please wait, my Dom, there is something I have to tell you at first, something important. Maybe, you don't want me to be your sub any longer after knowing the secret I kept from you.”

 

*~*~*~*

 

Erik hadn't realized that he had held his breath until the burning inside his chest reminded him of the fact that he was a human being that needed air to live. He drew in a shaky breath, feeling nervous and glad at the same time. He had kept his secret for far too long, and he needed to tell it to Marcus. Maybe, the Dom he loved so much wouldn't want him anymore after his confession, but maybe, Marius was right with what he had said, and Marcus was not like the other Doms Erik had met so far.

The impressive Roman sat there, watching him, musingly, and Erik could see the disappointment and regret about the delay of their first kiss in his eyes, but there was no anger and no mistrust, only the will to listen to him and hear him out. Marcus' thumb was still stroking his face, and Erik felt a soft tingling where the older man touched him.

“Of course, little lion, everything you need to tell me.” Marcus' voice sounded hoarse, betraying his longing for him, but Erik knew for certain that he would wait patiently until he had spilled what he needed to say.

Erik drew in another deep breath and cleared his throat. “My first Dom Baldur never found me worthy enough to claim me properly and take me like every Dom should take his sub. In fact, he only let me serve him with my hand and my mouth a few times. I'm sorry, Marcus, but I am not as skilled and experienced as you probably expected me to be. I'm a virgin.”

There was a long silence following his words, and Erik who had cast his eyes down after finishing his sentence didn't dare to look up, not wanting to see the disappointment on Marcus' face.

Now, all he could do was wait. Would Marcus still want him as his sub after his confession?

 

*~*~*~*

 

_“I'm a virgin.”_

The words echoed in Marcus' head and for one moment, he could neither move nor say anything. His vision blurred and the strong and normally so level-headed Roman leader of a large and important camp sat there, frozen in place, struggling to keep his composure instead of simply jumping Erik like his overwhelming Dom-drive wanted him to do to make sure that this amazing being would become his and only his for all of the time- _now_.

Marcus' throat clenched painfully with the attempt to hold back the low, possessive growls that wanted to escape it so badly, and his nails dug painfully in the palm of the hand lying in his lap.

His little lion was still untouched, no one had laid their claim upon him. Marcus would be the first to do that, and he would be damned if he wouldn't make sure that he wouldn't stay the only one. The blond Roman didn't know how this was even possible, and he also didn't know what he had done to deserve this, but some inclined and merciful God must have seen to this true miracle becoming real, and Marcus thanked silently all the Roman and Teuton Gods he knew for this miracle and wonderful gift.

Erik's next words finally pulled him out of his dazed state, and it was only then when he realized that he hadn't said anything to this truly unexpected revelation so far.

“I'm so sorry, my Dom. I should have told you that earlier, but I feared your reaction. I'm not sure why Baldur never found me worthy enough to take me, maybe because I was not only his sub, but also his sla...”

Marcus' finger on his lips silenced him, because he couldn't stand the pleading sound of Erik's voice. “Ssshh, little lion, don't say that. Whatever reason Baldur has had for not claiming you this way, you not being worthy enough definitely wasn't the reason for his decision, that much I can tell you for sure.” He pulled the trembling sub into his lap, and Erik's confusion and sorrow together with his own strong sense of protectiveness helped him to stay calm and not just rip the tunic from the lithe body and bury himself deep into Erik's tight heat.

Erik relaxed a little bit, a shy smile making him look more beautiful than he usually looked, as impossible as it might seem as beautiful as Erik always looked like. “You're not angry or disappointed?” he whispered, and this time, Marcus couldn't hold back the possessive growl fleeing his throat. “No, I'm not. Quite the opposite. You don't know how much it means to me that no other Dom or man has had you this way before. Being your first one – your _only_ one is the most precious gift you could ever give me, my sweet little lion, this and your freely given submission. There are no words in any language that could express how much both mean to me.”

Erik's smile was breathtaking now, and his eyes sparkled with happiness. “My Dom, can I please touch you?” he asked, and Marcus pulled him close and kissed his forehead. “Of course, you can. Tonight, you can touch me without asking whenever you need to touch me, little lion.”

The young sub sighed as he wrapped his arms around Marcus' back, rubbing his cheek against the fragrant garment of Marcus' white tunic like a little tomcat. “I had a long talk with Marius today. He told me a lot of things I didn't know before even though I was Baldur's collared sub, and somehow, he knew about my secret. I felt so unworthy and unsure, because I never understood why Baldur offered me his collar without really wanting me, and I thought that you would loathe me after knowing that I am still untouched. But, Marius said that you might appreciate it to be my first, and he convinced me that you wouldn't send me away...”

Marcus' arms tightened around Erik's slim body. “Send you away because I have the honor to be your first man? Never, my sweet Teuton. You don't know how happy you made me with your words. But, what about Flavius? He didn't force you to serve him?”

Erik's scornful snort was muffled by Marcus' shoulder. “Oh yes, he did. But not that way. Flavius was too fat to get the chance to do that. He ordered me to jerk him off and one time, he forced me to blow him, but when I retched onto his cock, he never tried that again.” Marcus couldn't help but chuckle by this explanation, and he pressed a tender kiss upon the soft, light-brown strands. “Well done, little lion,” he praised him, and Erik snickered, happily. “Thank you, my Dom.”

“Flavius wasn't a Dom, he was a sub like me," he then continued, "but he deceived himself and tried to be the Dom he could never be. He probably would have liked me to take him, but he was too fat and immobile to force me into submission in bed, and he didn't want others to be around seeing his naked body who could have helped him with that. Apart from that, my body showed him very clearly that I loathed him and didn't desire him, staying as flat as only possible.”

This confession earned him another kiss upon his hair, and Erik snickered again and snuggled closer to Marcus. “He beat me several times, but it didn't give him any pleasure, and so he stopped that again. Luckily, he didn't leave any marks, using only a paddle. He had a large, wooden phallus, and I had to satisfy him with that.” Erik shivered by the memory, and Marcus felt the strong urge to visit Flavius and teach him a lesson he would never forget again. This creature wasn't worthy to only look at his wonderful boy, and the mere thought of what Erik had been forced to do made him want to retch himself. But, his little lion needed him more, and so he focused on the young sub curled up in his lap, so willing and pliant, his defiance all forgotten.

Marcus gently laid his fingers under Erik's chin to look at him, and the young Teuton raised his head without objection. His eyes told Marcus everything he needed to know, and he knew that he would never forget this special moment with Erik sitting in his lap, relaxed and full of trust and faith that Marcus would take care of him and love him. His wonderful little lion wanted him to be his Dom, and Marcus would prove himself worthy to be his Dom. He wouldn't let Erik down, never again.

Yet, he had to ask him one last time if he really wanted to become his sub, and he let his own feelings, his longing and his love show in his amber-golden eyes as he said:

“I want you, Erik, I want you more than I ever wanted anything. But, I only want this here, if you are absolutely sure that you won't regret it afterwards. So please tell me, little lion, do you really want me to be not only your first man, but also your strong Dom taking care of you? Because that's what I need to be, your Dom, my sweet, defiant Teuton. Nothing else could ever work between us.”

There was no doubt on the young man's face and he didn't hesitate as he now smiled at him and nodded his head, vigorously and eagerly.

“Yes, Marcus, I am sure. I want you to be my Dom and I want to be your boy. Please, my Dom, take me like every Dom should take his boy. I've waited so long for this. Please, Marcus, I need to be yours!”


	20. The First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik's and Marcus' first time together, being Erik's first time ever, as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day with 10.000 words written within two days. But, I didn't want to let you wait for too long for them finally coming together. I have to admit that I am not so sure, I hope that this chapter isn't too pathetic somehow. Please, share your thoughts with me, it is important for me to know if you're still liking this story. 
> 
> Dear GoForGoals, this chapter is especially for you, I did my best to make your Durmeus-heart beat faster while reading this chapter. :-)

“Then, you shall be mine, little lion,” Marcus whispered tenderly into his ear, sending a hot wave of desire and need through Erik's body that set every cell on fire until the young sub thought that he was burning from the inside. A soft moan fled from his lips, and it was answered immediately with a low growl. For one tiny second, Erik wondered briefly why Marcus called him his 'little lion', because the impressive, blond Roman resembled this astonishing animal much more than he himself, especially when his Dom growled like this. But before he could finish his thought, he felt the gentle and yet passionate pressure of warm and smooth lips on his own mouth, and he stopped thinking and started to feel, only.

If he had still been able to form coherent words, then the word 'perfection' would have come into his mind, because this kiss was truly perfect. But, as things stood, the ability to call the overwhelming sensations coursing through his veins by names had vanished with the first touch of their lips, and all Erik could do was surrendering to Marcus' kiss, completely and unquestioningly.

The older man held his head in place with one hand, and he had taken control of their kiss in a way Baldur had never done. Marcus took his time, his lips moving curiously over his mouth, alternating between feather-light touches and gentle pressing until Erik's lips tingled and his head was spinning from all the different emotions his Dom aroused in him.

His Dom.

How wonderful these two words sounded, Erik could almost taste them on his tongue like he could taste Marcus on his lips. The older man tasted and smelled incredibly, of pure and utter maleness and the special and unique scent that was Marcus and only Marcus, and which Erik had come to love over the last weeks so much whenever the blond legatus had come close enough for Erik to smell him. The young Teuton was sure that he would go crazy if Marcus didn't deepen the kiss, soon, but he didn't try to do it himself, his urge to submit to the remarkable Dom holding him in his arms too strong to do anything other than just let him claim his sub the way he wanted it.

Erik sighed and melted against Marcus' solid frame, moaning with sheer need. The blond Roman purred contentedly when he felt his surrender, finally giving his little lion what he craved for so badly, his warm tongue demanding entrance to the miracles awaiting him behind the gate his lips formed. Erik opened it for him without hesitation, happy to let his Dom claim what was his, anyway. His mouth was the territory Marcus wanted to claim at first, and Erik couldn't wait for this to happen. Of course, Marcus took his time again, licking carefully around in the soft and sweet cavern he now explored, thoroughly, teasing the inner sides of his cheeks with tender cat-like licks before swirling his tongue around Erik's own one, challenging it to join the tender battle. The young Teuton did, losing all tracks of time as he responded to the kiss, forgetting the ache in his groin and his need to be taken over the feeling of his mouth being worshiped by the man he loved and admired more than he had ever loved and admired anybody else.

The need for air finally forced them away from each other, and Erik blinked, trying to find his way back into reality. When his vision cleared again, he saw Marcus watching him with tender eyes, golden sparks of happiness and pleasure making them shine and glow. The hand still holding Erik's head in place moved to his face, soft fingertips grazing over Erik's flushed cheek with rapt devotion.

“I need to claim you tonight, little lion, you know that, don't you? I cannot wait any longer.” Marcus' voice sounded rough and raw with desire, but Erik wasn't afraid because of the pure need he could hear in the blond's words, quite the opposite. He felt the same need making his blood boil and his breath hitch in his throat.

“I know, Dom Marcus. I cannot wait myself anymore. I need you to take me,” he whispered, his own longing audible in his hoarsely spoken confession.

“I won't hurt you, little lion. The first time can be a little bit uncomfortable, and you need to trust me and relax. Do you think that you can do that, my sweet boy? Surrender to me and trust me enough to relax?”

“I know that I can do that, my Dom. I know that you would never hurt me.” Erik didn't need to think about that, he knew the truth deep in his heart. Marcus was the Dom he had been born to submit to, and he trusted this Roman more than he had ever trusted any other human being. Even not Baldur, a Mattiacer like he himself was. He knew that the chief of the Mattiacer had loved him, and he had loved him back, but not with the same force he loved Marcus. Baldur had kept secrets from him, and although he had treated him with greatest care and kindness, but never with the same respect Marcus treated him with. He had never felt like being equal with Baldur, and he had thought that this was because the older Mattiacer had been the Dom and he himself the sub, but now he knew that this hadn't been the reason.

For Baldur, Erik had always been most of all his personal slave, the young boy who had been sold to him to pay a blood guilt.

For Marcus, Erik wasn't his slave, at all. Yes, technically, he was, but Erik believed him when he had said that this was only for his own safety. He had seen how Marcus treated his other charges, especially Antonia, whom he considered more as a little sister and not as his slave. Yes, she served him, but every good sister would have done that for an older, beloved brother, who worked hard and risked his life on a regular basis for the sake of their beloved home. Erik gladly served him himself, sensing how hard the Roman legatus' life oftentimes was, and he didn't do it because he was his slave or forced to do it, but because he wanted to do it. He wanted to make Marcus' life easier, and fetching some food for him or seeing to hanging his clothing on the hooks was something everyone should do for the ones they loved without feeling like slaves or servants. His Dom had never ordered him to do that like Baldur or Flavius had done, Baldur because he had needed to keep his reputation and his standing as the strong leader of his tribe, and Flavius because he had enjoyed it to humiliate the other sub who had been stronger and prouder than Flavius would ever be.

In this moment, Erik the young Teuton realized that not any official state, any badge or an iron collar was what made a slave feel like a slave, but only one's own opinion about oneself. There might be a lot of free men feeling like slaves while others, wearing the collar of a slave felt free and content with their lives. Of course, they were oppressed and held like prisoners or even animals more than oftentimes, but as long as they considered themselves as human beings with a free will and the power to change their fate some day, they wouldn't feel like slaves, at all. This was what Erik had done all those years as Baldur's slave first and then Flavius' slave, thinking of himself as a prisoner and not a slave, and it had helped him to not give up and fight instead. Erik would never be a slave if he didn't make himself a slave, and this was a lesson Marcus had taught him over the last weeks, silently and almost unnoticed.

Erik looked into the beautiful, sparkling eyes as he realized all of that, and his Dom waited patiently for him to come to terms with what he had just learned about himself. If he came into Marcus' arms tonight, he would do it only as his beloved sub, surrendering to him freely and without any pressure and force, just because he himself wanted it, craved for it, and not because Marcus held the power over him as his owner. Marius wore Robertus' collar with pride and happiness, drawing safety and comfort out of it without being ashamed or feeling enslaved, and his life as a brave centurion had nothing to do with it.

Maybe one day, Erik would wear Marcus' collar with the same pride, and it wouldn't matter then if he was still his slave officially or not, the collar the visible sign of the love between a Dom and his sub and not a sign of his slavery.

Erik smiled at Marcus, and the blond Roman smiled back, pulling him close again. Erik offered him his lips for another sweet and passionate kiss and when they parted again, he murmured passionately into Marcus' ear: “Yes, I want you to take me, my Dom. I trust you with my life and I want you to claim me as your boy. I want you to be my first, and I want it to happen tonight.”

 

*~*~*~*

 

Marcus had taken his time and carefully undressed both of them, amazed about himself from where he took the strength to go as slow as he did. But, this was Erik, his little lion, the young sub he loved more than anything, and his proud and so brave Teuton deserved his first time to be perfect and wonderful. Marcus wouldn't rush things and hurt him or leave him unsatisfied just because he was too impatient to consider Erik's needs as less important. No, he was the Dom and it was upon him to make the young man lying naked and vulnerable beneath him tremble with desire and satisfy him, completely.

The blond Roman had set up only a few rules for their first time together. Erik might have been Baldur's collared sub, but he was still so innocent and inexperienced when it came to his own needs and the true nature of their relationship, and too many rules would overwhelm him. Things would be different after a couple of days and weeks, but tonight, Marcus wanted Erik to enjoy their lovemaking and let go of everything, which wouldn't be possible if Marcus forced him to think about the rules he had to obey the entire time.

The first rule was simple, but not the easiest one to obey. His defiant little lion wasn't allowed to hold back. Neither his feelings, nor the sounds that proved his desire and his pleasure so clearly to Marcus. This seemed to be an easy thing to do, but knowing about Erik's background and what he had gone through, the experienced Dom knew that this was a rule the young Teuton would have a hard time to obey. He wanted to submit to Marcus, he craved to do it, and the older man could sense that he really trusted him, but Erik had been forced to hold everything inside himself for such a long time, and letting see Marcus all of his emotions, presenting himself that vulnerable and naked not only in the real sense of the word, but also in the literal sense of it was a hard thing to do for the young sub.

Marcus had had to remind him of that rule several times so far, Erik trying to stay silent and hold back while his Dom had explored his body with his hands and his mouth, kissing and stroking every single inch of it until he knew his sub's body and his most sensitive spots by heart.

Marcus had had sex with several partners, not as much as other Romans in his position, but he hadn't lived the life of an eunuch, either. He always enjoyed and loved his few times with Robertus and Marius, his friend's sub being able to please a Dom like only a few subs could do, and he had enjoyed his encounters with other willing subs.

But, Marcus had never ever felt what he felt now as Erik let him worship his shivering body, and the beauty and picture of sweet and ultimate submission spread out before his loving eyes took his breath away. Erik might not know how to give a proper blowjob or how to wriggle his sweet ass and present himself in the most tempting way, but his innocent and surprised reactions to Marcus' caresses and his own shy attempts to explore the secrets of his Dom aroused him, painfully, driving him wild with the need to possess this amazing being, the only sub he had ever loved and could ever love.

The blond Roman bent his head down to take one cheeky and rosy nipple into his mouth again, rolling it between his teeth and teasing it with the tip of his tongue, and the lovely being underneath him rewarded him with a startled cry and a violent shiver. “Just like that, little lion. I want you to purr for me and tell me how much pleasure I can give you,” he encouraged Erik to let go and voice his desire, and when he released the well-licked, throbbing nipple out of his mouth, treating the other one the same way, his former so defiant and now so pliant Teuton cried out again, and his cock pulsed against Marcus' abs, coating his hard muscles under the smooth skin with stripes of creamy-white ecstasy as the tension became too much to bear for the young man.

Marcus had expected him to lose his battle against his desire somewhere along the way, because Erik had never had really satisfying sex before, and he was obviously overwhelmed by all of the sensations battering his nerves whenever Marcus touched and kissed the parts of his body no one had ever kissed and touched before. The older man didn't mind Erik coming just from him licking his nipples only the slightest, he loved it how wonderfully and sensitive his little lion reacted to his caresses, and he also knew that the young sub could go at least two times tonight, easily. He would be relaxed and trapped in the afterglow of his forceful orgasm now, and this was what Marcus needed to prepare him for the real act of claiming and for feeling something in his secret core for the first time.

Knowing that no one had ever touched Erik on this part of his body before had made him set up rule number two, the most important rule that would last for as long as Marcus and Erik would spend their lives together. Marcus had always understood the rules Robertus had set up for their threesome with Marius: that his sub's cock and mouth belonged to Robertus and Robertus only. He had understood and respected this rule, but he hadn't truly felt it until now. Tonight, he had felt what Robertus had felt when he had told him where he wasn't allowed to touch Marius, because he felt the same way about rule number two.

_“No one will be allowed to touch you on your most intimate part, Erik, no one – even not you. No one is allowed to touch you between your butt cheeks in a sexual way. I am the first to touch and caress you there, and I will stay the only one. You are not allowed to pleasure yourself there, and no other man or woman will touch your sweet hole, understood? The only exception would be that it is meant as a needed medical examination or treatment in order to heal an injury or safe your life.”_

Erik had licked his lips and looked at him with big eyes, but he had nodded his head and looked relieved instead of disappointed. “Of course, my Dom, no one will touch me there except for you, even not me myself.” He had blushed a little bit, and Marcus had kissed him and smiled. “Of course, you are allowed to wash yourself, Erik. As long as it is only meant for getting clean.”

Erik's blush had deepened. “Why would I want to touch myself in another way on this part?” he had mumbled, and Marcus had suppressed a chuckle. “You will know the answer pretty soon, little lion. But, you will not break this rule, understood?”

Marcus remembered that talk they had had about one hour ago as he now took the vial with the fragrant oil to prepare the beautiful young man lying on the mattress in a heap of boneless mess and afterglow, kissing him on his soft lips and pushing his slicked fingers between Erik's cheeks. He watched him, attentively while he circled the puckered and tight rosebud, pulling a surprised gasp from his satisfied sub.

“Oh, what is that?” Erik moaned, his legs falling apart, instinctively, to give his Dom better access to this part of his body.

“This is what I'm gonna do to you now, boy,” Marcus almost snarled, unable to control his sense of possessiveness any longer. This sub was his and only his, and he would make sure now that Erik would never ever forget that.

 

*~*~*~*

 

The warm, slick finger circling his virgin hole made Erik wriggle and gasp, his body shivering with new desire. No one had ever touched him there, no one had done what his Dom was doing to him for the very first time in his life. It felt so strange and new, so overwhelming and yet so right and perfect. The young Teuton heard himself moan, ardently, every cell in his body surrendering to the most wonderful Dom in the world as he focused on the feelings Marcus aroused in him.

His Dom, his beloved Roman legatus Marcus Retus. He hadn't known that he could feel this way, that a sub could feel the same possessiveness as a Dom felt towards their sub, but the thought of Marcus belonging to him after this night like he would belong to Marcus then made his heart race in his chest, and he blindly searched for Marcus' lips to feel him as close as possible. Marcus growled at his lips before he kissed him with passion and longing, his tongue pushing deep into his mouth like his finger now entered his tight heat after having loosened his rosebud enough to do that without causing Erik any pain. His first climax had taken him by surprise, Erik hadn't known that he would react so sensitive to Marcus' caressing him anywhere else than on his cock, and he was still relaxed and a little bit dizzy from his the most intensive orgasm he had experienced so far. Baldur had only satisfied him with his hand, and Erik had never come like this, neither with Baldur, nor when he had jerked off.

“My Dom, ohhh!” he moaned against Marcus' lips when the finger started to move, gently thrusting in and out, and Marcus' kiss became tender and soft, his tongue playing with its counterpart distracting Erik from the slight burn he felt at the beginning. Erik wrapped his arms around the Roman's neck, glad that he was allowed to touch him when he needed to touch him. His cock was hard again, throbbing against Marcus' wet abdomen, and the hardness pressing against his own hipbone proved to him that Marcus felt the same pleasure and desire as he did. His hands roamed over Marcus' shoulder-blades, shyly traveling down along his spine and kneading his muscles moving under the fragrant skin. Marcus rewarded him with a purr and a deep thrust into his passage, brushing over a spot that made Erik jolt and cry out into their kiss. His back arched and he dug his nails into Marcus' shoulders as the older man repeated his movement. “Ah, here we go, little lion, you like that, don't you?” Marcus' voice was a deep, low and pleased purr, and Erik arched his back again, unable to keep still as another wave of hot lust shot through him. “Yes, oh yes, Marcus, please!” was all he could whimper, his breath taken away by the force of the sensation.

Marcus chuckled, shifting his weight and nibbling at his swollen lips, and suddenly, there was a second finger that had joined the first one without Erik noticing it. The sensation was stronger this time, Marcus pushing against this special spot over and over again until Erik's world was spinning around him. His cock twitched with every thrust and he was sure that he would come again only from Marcus moving his fingers inside him, but just when he felt the heat building in his groin, Marcus pulled out of him.

“No, no, please, my Dom, I need you inside me, please, I need...” Erik sobbed, crazy with need, and the impressive Dom soothed him with soft kisses on his face. “Hush, little lion, you will feel me inside you right away. I used only two fingers instead of three tonight, because I want to feel your tightness around me, boy. It will burn at the beginning, but I won't hurt you, I promise you. You only need to relax.”

He moved away to line himself up with the oil, and Erik felt lost and empty without him covering his body and filling his channel. His walls clenched desperately in the attempt to swallow the skilled fingers, but there was nothing, and Erik sobbed again. “Marcus, please!”

“Shhh, I'm right here, little lion. You will get what you need, just relax.” He covered the young sub with his body again, making himself comfortable between Erik's trembling legs. “Look at me, love. Look at me and breathe with me,” he whispered, his amber-golden eyes holding Erik's hazel-green ones, and Erik did what his Dom had asked him to do, looking up at him, his gaze filled with uttermost trust and the deep love he felt for the Roman who had been his enemy and was now his everything. His breathing became one with Marcus' slow and deep breaths and then -

\- he felt his Dom inside him for the very first, breathtaking time, the hard manhood tenderly breaching his virgin hole and sheathing itself deep into his secret core.

“Marcus!”

 

*~*~*~*

 

Marcus didn't know from where he took his strength to go as slow as he did, his body screaming with the urge to just take the sweet young sub offering himself to him, unquestioningly and with astonishing trust. He was so tight, so hot, so perfect.

Nothing had ever felt as perfect as this moment felt.

The Roman legatus had been the first man of another sub before Erik, but it hadn't been as it was now, not the least.

Because he hadn't loved the other one. He had been a sweet young man, and Marcus had liked him and made sure that it would be good for the young centurion, but he hadn't loved him, and this was what made the difference.

Because he loved Erik, his sweet, defiant Teuton, his little lion that much. More than his own life. More than he had ever loved any other being, even Robertus whom he loved, deeply.

Erik had trapped his heart at first sight, back then, when Marcus had watched him standing together with the other slaves waiting to be sold to another cruel and ugly Roman like Flavius. Marcus had known the second he had seen him that he had to save this unknown young Teuton, that he was special and the one he had searched for all of his life.

There was no chance that he would get his heart back from this beautiful being, and Marcus actually didn't want his heart back. No, he wanted Erik to keep it and he wanted to get Erik's heart in return to take care of it, cherish and love it.

Marcus swallowed, pushing the last few centimeters in before going completely still to give Erik the time to adjust to the new sensation of being filled and stretched, being one with his Dom. His second Dom actually, but the first one claiming him this way. The one taking him for the first time in his life. His cock throbbed with the need to come, but Marcus welcomed the ache and the pain of his unfulfilled desire, because this was not about him and what he needed, this was all about Erik and what his sweet boy needed.

His wonderful boy who trusted him enough to let him take him, even though he was a Roman and stood for everything Erik had hated for all of his life before they had met. His boy who deserved a perfect first time and to hear the words Marcus had wanted to say for a rather long time but hadn't said because the time hadn't been right to tell him how much he loved him.

Now, it was.

“I love you, Erik.”

 

*~*~*~*

 

_“I love you, Erik.”_

Four little words holding so much power. Four little words Erik had craved to hear so badly.

He gazed into Marcus' eyes and what he could see there let tears well up in his eyes. Marcus, the impressive and remarkable Roman legatus, the strongest and yet kindest Dom Erik could only imagine truly loved him, Erik, a young Teuton who had been a slave and another Dom's sub for almost his entire life. A Teuton who had hated him and accused him of being a murderer. A Teuton who had yelled at him and offended him countless times.

And yet, Marcus loved him.

Erik didn't know what he had done to deserve this, but he didn't really care about it, only felt grateful and happy that the man he loved so much returned his feelings.

“I love you, my Dom Marcus.”

Six little words, feeling so natural to say them. No other words had ever felt so right to say.

Marcus' eyes lit up and the love and happiness making him even more beautiful than he already was made Erik's heart sing with joy. He pulled at Marcus' head without thinking, and the strong Dom obeyed his wish and bent down to kiss him, his lips and tongue telling Erik again how much he loved him, this time without words. Erik knew that it wouldn't be always like this, that there would be more rules and that Marcus would set up the solid frame Erik needed to live his life in safety and happiness, but tonight, there was only the magic of their first time together, of his first time, and Erik was grateful for Marcus understanding that he needed it this way tonight, too.

It was almost as if they were truly only one being, reading each other's thoughts and knowing what the other one wanted without having to say it out loud.

When Marcus now started to move, setting up a slow and gentle pace, Erik moved with him, a little bit clumsy and unsure at first, but after a while, his body sensed what it had to do, and Erik stopped thinking about it and let the sensations of their lovemaking wash over him.

It still burned a little bit, but the slight pain added to the almost unbearable pleasure he felt with each thrust against this special knob deep inside him, and Marcus filled his emptiness so perfectly, making him being whole and complete like only Marcus could. The blond Roman seemed to reach his heart and his soul with every move, and his eyes never leaving his face proved to Erik that Marcus was feeling the same way as he did.

Longing, desire, love and pleasure intermingled, and Erik wished that it could go on like this forever, but soon, the tension in his groin became too much, and he knew that he would come within the next few thrusts.

“Marcus, my Dom, I love you so!” he cried out, needing to voice his emotions and tell his beloved Dom how he felt. “I love you, too, my sweet little lion, more than words can express.” Marcus' lips brushed over his face, kissing away the tears Erik hadn't noticed he was crying, soft warm touches soothing his inner turmoil. “It's okay, love, you are safe with me. Just let go and come for me, little lion. No one's there, only you and me, you're safe. Please, love, give yourself to me, I need you to, my beloved boy.” Marcus' voice was as tender as his lips, hoarse with his own emotions, and his steady and slow thrusts brought Erik closer and closer to the edge, his rock-hard length rubbing against Marcus' abdomen with every move.

Fire was burning in his veins and there was nothing he could do against the incredible climax blurring his vision and deafening his hearing. Time stood still and then, Erik came.

Wave after wave of ecstasy wrecked his body, his back arching violently from the mattress and his nails scratching over Marcus' back, leaving tiny red marks as he shook with the force of his release. Hot wetness erupted from his exploding manhood, and Erik was vaguely aware that he screamed and moaned, even though he couldn't really hear it, his senses blinded by his climax. Marcus was the only solid frame in the storm of his emotions, and he clung desperately to the rock of confidence and reassurance his Dom had become for him, offering not only his body to him, but also his heart, his mind and his soul.

“I love you!” he sobbed, and Marcus' arms holding him and protecting him from cold and unfriendly world outside comforted him and rocked him through the storm until the now soft waves of the afterglow gently lowered him down onto solid ground again.

“I'm here, my sweet boy, everything's fine. You did so well, love, so well, you're my wonderful little lion,” Marcus praised him, his words audible although Erik was still deaf for any other sound than his Dom's voice and the strong and steady heartbeat vibrating against his own chest. The older man obviously hadn't come, Erik could feel that by the hardness pulsing against his still cramping walls.

“I need you to come, my Dom, please, I need you to fill me and make me yours, so everyone will know that I am taken!” he begged, brokenly, and Marcus' soft purr tickled his oversensitive skin. “I will do that, little lion, right away. But, I wanted you to feel me filling you boy, and you wouldn't have felt it if I had come with you. Wrap your legs around me, boy, and I will give you what you need.”

Erik didn't know from where he took the strength to do that, but his legs wrapped themselves around Marcus' narrow hips to their own will, and Marcus growled, possessively and started to push into him again with unrestrained passion now. He was chasing his own height, and when he bent down to suck at Erik's vulnerable throat, the young sub tilted his head to the side, eagerly offering himself to his Dom to let him mark him with his hot mouth.

It was almost too much, the new stimulation making him shiver, but all Erik could think of was that he needed his Dom to fill him up and claim him, marking him with his seed as his boy. Marcus' thrusts became more erratic and he sucked forcefully at his skin, leaving a deep-red hickey where it would be visible and leave no doubts that this sub belonged to a powerful Dom.

Erik pulled his head closer to his throat when he felt Marcus going rigid above him, and with the next thrust, the Roman pumped his semen into him, Erik's clenching walls milking his pleasure from him.

“You're mine, Erik, only mine!” Marcus growled, emptying himself into his sub until he had nothing more to give. He shivered one last time and finally stopped his sucking, but he left his face buried on his throat, and Erik wrapped his arms and his legs tightly around his Dom, forming a cocoon where Marcus could recover from his orgasm, undisturbed and safely.

Erik closed his eyes while he held his beloved Dom close, a soft smile enlightening his handsome features.

“Now, I am yours forever, Marcus. I love you so much,” he said, happily and the blond Roman raised his head from his shoulder, kissing him tenderly on his lips.

“Yes, you are mine now, Erik, and I am yours. I will always love you, and no one will be able to separate us again.”

And this was all Erik needed to know.


	21. The Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcus and Erik are together now, enjoying one magical night full of love, and Marcus makes a promise to his little lion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, that's it, this story is finished with this chapter.  
> I know that it was a little bit mean to not tell you that earlier, but the story of Erik, the slave, is told with that chapter. Not the entire story, of course, but in the future, his official state as Marcus' slave won't be important any longer or be a big topic, and I thought this chapter would be a good way to end this part linking two of my series together. I fulfilled the request of two Doms taking care of one sub, and I also needed to finish this story for my peace of mind, because the huge amount of my unfinished WIPs truly scares me. My own fault, I know, but still. This was actually planed as a oneshot and has become a WIP with 21 chapters and more than 80.000 words, I seem to be unable to write oneshots when it comes to my beloved Romans and Masters and boys somehow...  
> Marcus and Erik are happy together now, and they look forward to go back to Germania, the country both of them consider as their home, so this is hopefully a happy end for you, as well, my dear readers.  
> Augusta Treverorum is the old German city 'Trier' in south-west Germania, and it already existed as a Roman city in the year 16, but the uprisings mentioned in this chapter are entirely my own fiction and not actual history. The mentioned Roman Varus was the Roman proconsul losing the battle in the Teutoburger Forest against the Cherusker Arminius (Hermann).
> 
> As always, my dear readers, please leave feedback for me, especially now that this story is finished, you know how important it is for me and how happy your kudos and comments make me. Enjoy this last chapter, it was my greatest honor and pleasure to write this story for you, you are an amazing audience!

Luna's soft, silvery light was shining onto the large bed with the crumpled sheets and blankets where Marcus Retus, the strong Roman Dom lay with his beloved sub, his sweet, defiant Teuton Erik. His boy's head was pillowed comfortably on Marcus' chest, and the silent sounds he made without really noticing it now and then, quiet moans and contented, wistful sighs, reminded Marcus strongly of the happy purrs of the sated and happy little tomcat he once had had, sleeping curled up in his lap when he had been a young boy. His little lion had curled himself up in his arms like this tomcat after Marcus had fed him with the light dinner his foresighted housekeeper Rufus had left on a tray in the corridor before their room, knowing quite well what his Dominus and friend and his friend's sub would need after their bonding.

Marcus had fed him with the fresh bread, the cheese and the fruits Rufus had prepared for them, and Erik had eaten from his hand what his Dom had offered him, his eyes fixed on Marcus' face and his beautiful features suffused with utter devotion. He had still been deep in his subspace, probably deeper than he had ever been in his entire life, and Marcus was glad that Rufus knew him and the needs of a sub and a Dom as the switch he was so well. It would have been cruel to expect Erik leaving the shelter their bedroom had become for him and to have dinner in another room, but Erik's ultimate submission had taken its toll, and he had needed to eat something to regain some strength.

After their meal, Marcus had laid down with him again, pulling him close, and his beloved boy had melted against his frame with one of those adorable little purrs, rubbing his cheek against Marcus' naked chest. The blond Roman stroked his hair, and Erik pressed into his touch with such gratitude that Marcus' throat went tight with his love and the regret he felt when he thought of Erik's past.

He had never been as strict as Robertus when it came to touching and kissing, but he had always been careful, and the subs he had taken in his bed had never been allowed to touch him without permission. At first, he had thought that he would have to restrict the touching between his little lion and him, as well, but now, he realized that he couldn't do that, at least not as much as other Doms would most likely consider as appropriate, thinking that their subs would become too cheeky if they were allowed to touch their Doms whenever it pleased them.

But denying Erik his need to seek comfort in his arms or by a simple caress was nothing Marcus could do with a good conscience, not with the knowledge of his boy's past. Erik had been sold into slavery by his own parents at a very young age, and the small boy had surely missed the loving embrace of his mother, badly. He must have felt unloved and unworthy of being held and stroked, and this had stayed until he had met Marcus. Baldur had been kind and definitely loved him, deeply, but Marcus had known the chief of the Mattiacers well enough to know that he wasn't the kind of Dom expressing his love with tender caresses and hugs. He had taught Erik what he needed to know to survive and become the astonishing young man he was, he had taught him pride and to accept himself and his true nature, but he most likely hadn't rocked him or kissed him when Erik had been sad and needed it. To make things even worse, Erik had witnessed his horrible death and felt responsible for it, the quarrel he had had with his Master before Baldur's death leading to him having to sleep before his bed and making Erik believe that he had failed his Dom and not protected him enough.

After this night, he had been sold to an ugly and disgusting Roman who had treated him like a thing, only his unworthy property, and Erik had loathed and feared Flavius' touch. Flavius had sold him to a cruel slave trader who had beaten him for every little disobedience, and loving touches and kisses was nothing Erik had had in his life so far.

It might be foolish to show his soft spot and his 'weakness' when it came to his little lion and the deep love he felt for him, but telling Erik that he couldn't touch him when this was something he had been starved of for all of his life was nothing he could do. The way his sweet sub reacted to being held and kissed, stroked and loved, proved to the Roman legatus that Erik would never take that for granted, and he was also rather sure that Erik wouldn't use his permission to touch him without limits against him, the experience of being loved unconditionally far too new and precious to him to risk diminishing its worth.

There might come the time when Marcus would have to reconsider his decision, but for now, he felt deep in his heart that his decision was the right one, Erik's beautiful hazel-green eyes shining with so much happiness when his Dom had told him that he wouldn't have to ask if he needed to feel him.

“Thank you, my Dom,” he had whispered with awe and wonder audible in his voice, and it had been more than clear that his boy hadn't expected that.

“There are other rules you have to obey and respect though, little lion. You are not allowed to pleasure yourself and jerk off until I'll tell you otherwise. You will receive pleasure only from my hand, my mouth and my body, and I am the one to decide when it will be. I expect you to stay abstinent as long as I think you should do, and I also expect you to tell me if you are in real need of release.” Marcus' voice had left no doubts that he was serious about that, and Erik had nodded his head and smiled at him, a shy smile that had struck the experienced Dom right into his heart.

“Yes, my Dom Marcus. I have never felt only half the pleasure I felt in your arms beforehand. I don't want to cheapen this experience by jerking off.” Marcus could see that his sub was as serious about that as he himself was, and he had asked himself again what he had done to deserve the love of this astonishing young man.

“I love you, little lion,” had been all he could whisper, pulling him in for a tender and deep kiss, and Erik had purred, happily and let his Dom claim his mouth for the umpteenth time in this magical night.

Marcus sighed, carding with his fingertips through the soft light-brown strands of his tired boy. Erik had probably had longer hair when he had lived with his own tribe, but Flavius must have forced him to cut it, and the short cut suited the Mattiacer well, accentuating his handsome, youthful features. Marcus would have allowed him to wear his hair longer, but Erik had never asked him and he had let Rufus cut his hair last week without objections.

“Are you happy, my sweet boy?” he murmured against his temple, letting his lips trail over the smooth skin. Erik craned his neck a little bit, humming against his throat. “Yes, Marcus, I am happy. Happier than I've ever been in my entire life. I'd once thought that the happiest moment had been the night when Baldur had offered me his collar, but now I know that this isn't true.” He paused for one moment, and Marcus waited patiently, his gentle fingers still stroking him with the same tenderness encouraging him to go on and tell him more about his time as Baldur's sub.

“You know that I loved him, really loved him. One part of me will probably always love him.” Erik waited, his muscles underneath Marcus' fingers tensed now with his fear that his new Dom would feel hurt or angry about his confession. But this was something Marcus had already known. Baldur had been the only one treating Erik well in his short life, of course, his little lion had loved him and would always feel gratitude and love when he thought of him. Baldur was dead, murdered cruelly, and Marcus wasn't the man to begrudge a dead man the love he had earned because of his honorable mind and heart and which he still deserved even after his death.

“I know, love. You have all right and reason to keep the love you felt for your first Dom in your heart. This is nothing that could ever make me angry,” he assured the young Mattiacer, gently, and Erik relaxed, gratefully. “Thank you, Marcus. Yes, I loved him, but I love you more than I thought I could ever love someone, and I am so happy with you.” He kissed Marcus' throat, a chaste, innocent kiss full of love and devotion. “I am so happy and grateful that we met, and as long as you love me, I will feel at home no matter where we live.”

This pathetic declaration pulled a soft chuckle from his Dom. “Even in Rome?” he asked with tender amusement in his voice. Erik huffed a partly embarrassed and partly annoyed sound. “Yes, even in Rome. As much as I hate this city.”

Marcus turned onto his side to look at him. Erik met his gaze, defiantly, clearly waiting for him to tease him. The blond Roman kissed the tip of his nose, stroking his cheek. “I don't like Rome, either, my sweet little lion, and I'm pleased to tell you that we will leave the capital the day after tomorrow. Together with Robertus and Marius. They will accompany us to Germania.” Now, it was his turn to tense up, but Erik obviously had forgiven him and didn't feel jealous of what he had shared with the other Dom and his sub any longer. He only looked surprised and even pleased by the thought of another sub keeping him company and telling him more of the things he wanted to know.

“They will come with us? Is Mogontiacum big enough for two legati?” Erik asked him, curiously, and Marcus could hear that the thought of having Robertus and Marius that close not only during their journey but also in Germania intrigued and scared him at the same time.

“No, it isn't. Tiberius ordered Robertus to become the proconsul of Augusta Treverorum, the Roman city at the frontier between the part where the Treverer – Celts – live and the Teuton part of your country. It is about ninety miles away from my camp in the south-west, a journey of three or four days with horses, maybe two if you're riding fast. There have been some uprisings and Tiberius wants to make sure that history won't repeat itself and that something like the uprising under Arminius and the bloody battle in the Teutoburger Forest won't happen in Augusta Treverorum,” Marcus explained to him, and Erik nodded, chewing thoughtfully on his lips.

“I see. That's understandable. Honestly, I don't want that to happen, either,” he admitted, snuggling close to his beloved Roman Dom, the thought of something happening to Marcus like what had happened to Varus making him shiver.

Marcus kissed his cheek. “I know, love. Robertus and I will do our very best that something like that will never happen again. That's one of the reasons why I need to find Baldur's murderer. I'm convinced that his death has something to do with these uprisings, and we need to find the one responsible for it and who apparently wants to follow in the footsteps of Arminius.”

“Yes, I do want to find Baldur's murderer myself, too. My first Dom was a good leader of his people and he deserves to be justified and revenged. I still can feel the hands of the assassin on my throat when he ripped Baldur's collar from my neck before they knocked me unconscious to sell me to Flavius.” Erik's body trembled by the memory, and he had to swallow before he could speak again. “I'm not sure, but I think I remember him murmuring like that his principal would be pleased to get it as a proof that Baldur was dead and that his sub had gotten what he deserved – to become a Roman's slave.”

Marcus felt hot ire welling up in every cell of his body, fury about what those creatures had done to the one Marcus loved more than life itself. The coward killers had not only slaughtered Baldur, but also taken his collar from his sub, the only thing that had been left for Erik from his Dom except for his own memories.

Erik's voice had sounded hoarse and sad as he had told him how he had lost Baldur's collar, his heartbreaking grief and longing more than understandable. Erik had loved to wear Baldur's collar, the collar of a sub and not the one of a slave, the visible sign that he was loved by a strong Dom who had taken care of him and cherished him. This collar had been Erik's most precious belonging and the blond Roman understood that Erik mourned its loss as much as he mourned Baldur's death.

Marcus had never offered his collar to anyone, and he couldn't offer his collar to Erik as long as Baldur's murderer was still alive and able to plot against every Roman living in Germania and every Teuton being willing to negotiate with their Roman neighbors, no matter how much he wished he could do it. But, he couldn't risk that Erik lost his second Dom the same way he had lost his first one, and so Marcus had to wait with what he craved to do for his beloved boy's sake. It was one thing to take him as his boy but hide his relationship with him from strangers and visitors coming to the camp until it was safe enough for both of them to live openly together, and another thing to close his collar visibly for everyone around his neck and warn the plotters with that sign. Erik as a Teuton wearing his collar would only endanger him, especially when the conspirators learned that Marcus' collared sub had been Baldur's collared sub beforehand.

“It was a beautiful collar,” Erik now continued, lost in his memory. “The leather was soft and dark-red, the color Baldur preferred to wear. He didn't touch me that oftentimes, nor did he allow me to touch him oftentimes enough for my liking, but I could always touch his collar, and it comforted me and made me feel safe. The first weeks without it, I could hardly sleep, and sometimes, I thought I would go crazy without the feeling how it had enclosed my neck and warmed my throat.”

Marcus closed his eyes, fighting against the tears that threatened to fill his eyes. His wonderful Teuton had endured so much, he had had to be so brave, strong and defiant in order to safe his sanity and fight against all of the cruelty and abuse he had had to face in his life so far. The Roman legatus could only admire him for his demeanor and his courage, trying to protect him and make him happy as long as he himself was alive and capable of doing so. Erik must have sensed his inner turmoil, because he wrapped his arms tightly around him and whispered: “I'm sorry, my Dom. I didn't mean to make you sad and angry.”

Marcus opened his eyes again not trying to hide his tears from his beloved sub as he smiled at him and kissed him. “You weren't the one making me sad or angry, my sweet little lion. Others did that. The ugly creatures abusing you and hurting you like this. I love you so much, there are no words to describe how proud I am of you and how much I love and admire you, my sweet, defiant Teuton.”

“I love you, too, Marcus,” Erik whispered, urgently, and the kiss they shared after their confessions was heated, passionate and full of the deep, unquestioning love they felt for each other.

When they parted again, Marcus looked Erik deep into his eyes. He couldn't offer his own collar to him until he had made sure that Baldur's murderer was found and would face his own penalization, but one thing, he could do.

He could make the promise that he would find Baldur's collar and give it back to Erik, so he could keep it as the proof of the love he had once shared with the leader of the Teuton tribe which called themselves Mattiacer, one of the most remarkable and honorable men Marcus had ever met. They hadn't been friends, but they had understood and respected each other like Marcus understood and respected only a few other men, Robertus and his beloved sub Erik included.

He took Erik's right hand into his own one to lift it up to his mouth, kissing his fingers while he laid all of his emotions into his intensive gaze. Erik looked back at him with the same sincerity and honesty, and Marcus' voice was strong and firm as he opened his mouth to swear an holy oath:

“I'll promise you that, my beloved Erik: I won't rest until we will have found Baldur's murderer, you and me together, fighting side by side, because you are a strong warrior and I am proud and happy to have you by my side. We will search for them and hunt them down, and I'll promise you that Baldur will be revenged, no matter how long it will take until we'll have found the cowards responsible for your first Dom's death. Plus, I'll promise you that, little lion: I will find the collar that has been taken away from you. One day, you will get Baldur's collar back, I'll swear to you by Jupiter and Wotan and every Roman and Teuton God.”

Luna's soft light caressed their faces as Marcus sealed the oath he had sworn to his beloved Erik with another passionate kiss, her rays bathing their naked bodies interwoven in an inseparable, loving embrace in her silver shine, letting the love of the two beautiful young men glow like a halo surrounding and protecting them from the world outside.

The promise Marcus had just made was a promise given out of the deep love he felt for the young man he had bought as his slave to save him, and who wasn't his slave any longer, only his beloved and cherished boy, because Erik's official state didn't matter to any of them anymore.

Marcus had sworn to his little lion that he would bring back his first collar to him, and Marcus Retus had never broken a promise he had made.

The second oath in this night he now swore, silently and only to himself as he kissed his boy, was the promise he would be able to keep and say it out loud when he had fulfilled the first one he had made to Erik in this magical night:

_'One day, I will bring your first collar back to you, little lion, and when this day has come, I will offer my own collar to you and I will take you as my beloved, collared sub on that day, too. I swear this to you by Jupiter, Wotan and all Roman and Teuton Gods, as well, my sweet, defiant Teuton. Because my love for you will last forever and never die.'_

 

_The End_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always after finishing a WIP, I want to say thank you to my family who let me write this story during the last two weeks so I could finish it that quickly. 
> 
> A million thank you to you, my dear readers, you were an incredibly awesome audience, I'm still stunned by all the love and support I have gotten for this very unique and special story. When I started it, I wasn't really sure if I would be able to do it right and show that Erik's state as Marcus' slave has nothing to do with him being a sub. Most people compare Dom/sub-relatiosnhips with slavery, thinking that every Dom overpowers and oppresses his/her sub, that they abuse or rape them, forcing them into submission. I hope that I was capable of portraying things differently especially with this story, and your lovely comments, kudos and encouragement helped me to go on with this story, even more after receiving a really nasty comment from another user even AO3 considered as harrassement.  
> Without you, my wonderful readers, I couldn't have finished this story and I would most likely have deleted it after chapter 5. It was so great to have you coming along on this journey with my four boys and me myself through this world, and I want to thank you from the bottom of my heart for reading this story and supporting me that much. Thank you, thank you, thank you so so much!! <3<3<3
> 
> If you're interested in the sequel to this story: I have written down the plot and also have chosen a title for it, please let me know if you want to know more about their adventures in ancient Germania. I have to see to some of my other stories at first, especially my Wraith, but if you want me to, then I will come back to Dom Marcus Retus, Dom Robertus and their beloved boys Erik the Mattiacer and Marius, the centurion. :-)

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is very important to every writer, my dear readers. Writing WIPs, especially with such contents and topics is hardly possible without your active support and feedback.  
> My request to all of you who read and enjoyed this story: don't hesitate to leave kudos and comments, a short :'I liked it' from those of you who have problems with the language or expressing themselves is as much appreciated as the comment of those who feel confident enough to leave longer comments. Us authors depend on your feedback and without it, we'll lose our passion to write. So please, press the kudos-button and leave a comment, this is what makes us happy, keeps us motivated to go on with the stories you enjoy reading even if we're struggling with writer's blocks or doubts. Posting here on AO3 is always a two-sided thing: our stories written with love and care for you and your feedback that shows us that our love and care is appreciated and returned.  
> Thank you to all of you who will do.


End file.
